Seducción en Navidad
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Darién Chiba no tenía ninguna duda de que Serena Tsukino era una oportunista sin escrúpulos. ¿Qué otro motivo habría explicado que su anciano padrino hubiera decidido legar una fortuna en su testamento a una mujer joven y atractiva como ella...?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 1

DESDE el momento en que Serena Tsukino conoció a Darién Chiba, el estado de guerra se declaró entre ambos, aunque eso era algo que no podía ni imaginar en aquella lluviosa noche de viernes, mientras pagaba al taxista y se encaminaba hacia el edificio donde Andrew Furuhata tenía su bufete. Andrew había sido el abogado de Malachite Metalia y era el único ser viviente, aparte de ella misma, que conocía la relación que en tiempos había mantenido con la madre de Serena, así como el contacto que la joven había entablado con él. Por el momento nadie se había acercado a la verdad. Ella era la hija natural del señor Metalia.

Serena siempre había ignorado el nombre de su padre. Nunca había sabido quién era hasta que su madre falleció de cáncer, dejándole instrucciones para que informara personalmente a un tal Malachite Metalia de su muerte. Malachite la había reconocido enseguida, pero su enorme sorpresa solo fue superada por el gran placer que le produjo el hecho de verla. Fue la propia Serena quien dudó de aquella paternidad, hasta que un test de sangre confirmó que él tenía razón. Era su hija.

Serena había sabido muy poco de la aventura amorosa que la había traído al mundo. Su madre jamás le había revelado detalle alguno. Por Malachite, había sabido que su madre y él se habían conocido en la universidad, y se habían enamorado desde el primer momento. Durante un tiempo, vivieron juntos, hasta que él tuvo que regresar a la casa familiar debido al fallecimiento de su padre. Tuvieron problemas a consecuencia de ello, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Malachite nunca regresó y jamás volvió a ver a la madre de Serena, que a su vez le ocultó su embarazo. Con el tiempo, Malachite llegaría a casarse y a fundar una familia, sin saber que tenía otra hija. No por ello, sin embargo, se sintió especialmente culpable. Había aceptado que se había comportado mal con la madre de Serena, y esta, por su parte, se había vengado ocultándole la existencia de su hija. La culpa, por tanto, era doble, pero en todo caso pertenecía ya al pasado. Ahora sabía que tenía una hija y estaba plenamente decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Durante varios meses, habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo posible juntos, conociéndose mutuamente. Serena había tardado algún tiempo en familiarizarse con la riqueza y posición social de Malachite, pero en ningún momento había sentido la más ligera envidia. Si de algo se sentía envidiosa, era de la familia que aún no conocía. Por mucho que hubiera deseado hacerlo, jamás le había sugerido a Malachite que le presentara a sus hermanastros, y a veces le había pesado aquella soledad. Malachite, sin embargo, estaba decidido a que Serena formara algún día parte de su familia: el problema consistía en decírselo a su esposa, que nunca había sabido nada de la aventura de juventud de su marido. El día que lo supiera tendría un shock, y Malachite quería minimizar el impacto porque Setsuna Metalia padecía un grave problema de corazón.

Hasta que llegara ese momento habían decidido mostrarse muy discretos al respecto, pero de alguna forma la prensa del corazón había acabado por descubrir sus frecuentes citas. La foto de Serena había aparecido al lado de la del financiero en un reportaje, con un texto en el que su autor se preguntaba por la identidad de aquella joven que pasaba tanto tiempo en su compañía. A partir de entonces, las especulaciones se habían desatado, y sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran a proclamarlos como amantes, Malachite se había decidido a actuar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera explicarlo todo convenientemente, había sufrido un grave infarto del que nunca llegó a recuperarse... muriendo a los pocos días, a la edad de cincuenta y un años.

Su muerte habría significado el final de todo aquel asunto si no hubiera sido por su testamento:

Serena se había quedado asombrada al descubrir que le había legado una enorme cantidad de dinero. Y cuando la prensa abordó la noticia, la presentó ante el mundo como una cazafortunas sin escrúpulos... Muy a su pesar había terminado por asumir que le resultaba imposible arreglar las cosas y rehabilitarse a sí misma, al menos ante los ojos de la prensa y de la sociedad. Por una parte, a esas alturas nadie le creería: ya era demasiado tarde. Y por otra, le había prometido a Malachite que no revelaría una sola palabra sobre su relación hasta que él mismo no se lo contara a Setsuna. Frustrada, durante varios meses se había debatido en ese terrible dilema. Aún seguía esperando secretamente poder conocer a su familia en algún momento: lo que no sabía era cómo.

Hasta aquel preciso día, solo Andrew, el abogado, estaba al tanto de la verdad, y a causa de ello, Serena lo consideraba su mejor amigo. A veces tenía incluso la sensación de que era el único que tenía, pensaba irónica mientras entraba en el edificio. A aquella hora de la noche el vestíbulo estaba desierto; solo se oía el eco de sus pasos. Mientras subía en el viejo ascensor hasta el tercer piso, revisó su aspecto en el espejo. El cabello rubio, cortado a media melena, se le rizaba justo debajo de las orejas, dando a su rostro en forma de corazón un aspecto de mayor fragilidad. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grises, de largas pestañas, y una boca de labios llenos. Debajo de su abrigo de lana, el vestido de noche de color negro y los elegantes zapatos de tacón resaltaban su magnífica figura y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Pensó que parecía la diseñadora de interiores de veintiocho años que era en realidad, y de inmediato esbozó una mueca irónica. Era una suposición universal que todo el dinero que se gastaba Serena en su propia imagen procedía de su «amante» recientemente fallecido. Las damas de la gran sociedad ignoraban que tanto ella como su amiga Rei Hino poseían un boyante negocio de decoración interior.

El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso y Serena se dirigió hacia el despacho de Andrew. Era un abogado excelente, y cuando se sumergía en un caso, se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Aquella noche, por ejemplo, se suponía que tenía que haberla recogido hacía una hora para asistir a la inauguración de una exposición de arte, y salir luego a cenar juntos. En realidad debió haberle telefoneado antes, pero supuso que se acordaría de su cita. Estaba en un error. Abrió la puerta y descubrió a Andrew sentado a su escritorio y ensimismado en el estudio de un expediente. A un lado de la mesa tenía una taza de café frío con un donut mordisqueado.

— ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! —exclamó Serena, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué diablos...? —exclamó sorprendido Andrew. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y rodeó el escritorio—. Oh, Dios mío, lo siento. Se suponía que teníamos que ir a la inauguración, ¿verdad? —la besó en las mejillas y Serena suspiró.

—Pues sí —confirmó mientras alzaba una mano para apartarle delicadamente un mechón de la frente—. Sinceramente, eres un verdadero desastre. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

—Me temo que soy yo lo que ha pasado —de repente una extraña voz, rica de matices y levemente ronca, interrumpió su conversación. Serena se volvió rápidamente, pero el hombre se quedó donde estaba, a la puerta del cuarto de baño del despacho, con la luz que tenía a sus espaldas recortando nítidamente su silueta.

— ¿Y quién es usted? —inquirió con mayor brusquedad de lo que había pretendido, moviéndose inquieta al lado de Andrew.

—Oh, diablos, me temo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano —pronunció el abogado—. Te presento a Darién.

Serena se quedó paralizada de asombro.

— ¿Has dicho Darién? —preguntó ella, aunque lo había oído perfectamente.

—Ajá.

Serena había oído hablar mucho del ahijado de Malachite, Darién Chiba. Antiguo periodista de investigación, tenía treinta y seis años y ganaba millones de dólares escribiendo novelas de temas políticos que lo habían colocado incontables veces a la cabeza de las obras más vendidas. En la mejor tradición novelística, vivía aislado en alguna parte de la costa de Maine. Con los años su nombre había aparecido sentimentalmente ligado a varias mujeres, pero seguía soltero. Serena siempre había sentido curiosidad por conocer su aspecto, y se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio acercarse a la luz del escritorio. Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Aquel era Darién Chiba?

Era alto, de cabello oscuro, hombros anchos y estrecha cintura. Llevaba una cazadora de piel encima de un grueso suéter y unos vaqueros muy ceñidos, y emanaba una aureola de seguridad en sí mismo que parecía casi palpable. Era impresionantemente guapo, de una belleza de rasgos duros; de hecho, el único detalle que alteraba esa norma era una boca sorprendentemente sensual. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Serena hasta el instante en que quedó cautivada por sus ojos, de un azul intenso, el más brillante que había visto en toda su vida. Bordeados por largas pestañas, habrían sido casi femeninos, pero no lo eran: muy al contrario, todo en Darién Chiba era asombrosamente masculino, y de repente, Serena sintió que algo elemental, primario, se removía en su interior.

De pronto, en tan solo un instante, se sentía irremisiblemente atraída por aquel hombre. Incluso en una habitación completamente a oscuras habría percibido su presencia, su magnetismo. Esa era una sensación muy poco familiar para Serena. Siempre había apreciado a los hombres atractivos, pero nunca antes había sido tan abrumadoramente consciente de otro ser humano. Aquello era atracción sexual en toda su crudeza. Por unos segundos, permaneció como hipnotizada, al igual que un conejo cegado por los faros de un coche, mientras Darién se acercaba a ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya. Serena Tsukino en persona. Las fotografías de las revistas no le hacen justicia. ¿Está disfrutando de los resultados de su trabajo?

Aquella inesperada pregunta la desconcertó por un momento. Había esperado algún saludo fríamente cortés, pero unas pocas palabras habían bastado para convencerla de que no iba a escuchar, por muy falsa que fuera, una sola galantería por su parte. Aquello la hirió, pero también consiguió enfurecerla.

— ¿A qué trabajo se refiere?

—Al duro trabajo de acostarse con un hombre que habría podido ser su padre —explicó con tono desapasionado, lo cual intensificó aun más el insulto de su comentario.

— ¡Darién!

Andrew dio un paso hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, pero Serena alzó una mano. No necesitaba que la protegieran. Darién Metalia no tenía idea de lo muy cerca que había estado de la verdad.

—Tranquilo, Andrew. El señor Chiba solo está expresando en voz alta lo que los demás me han dicho a la espalda. De hecho, casi se lo agradezco. La respuesta a su pregunta es sí. Disfruto de los resultados de mi trabajo —aunque él no lo supiera, Serena se estaba refiriendo a su negocio, no a su supuesta relación con su padre.

—No esperaba que fuera tan sincera —repuso fríamente Darién, y Serena sonrió con sombría satisfacción.

—Oh, estoy llena de sorpresas —exclamó, burlona. Durante meses, había estado mordiéndose la lengua. Si Darién quería iniciar una discusión, la tendría.

—Apuesto a que sí. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo se las arregló para atraparlo? Habría pensado que un hombre de la inteligencia de Malachite no caería en una trampa tan burda.

Serena apretó los dientes. Aquel hombre no se contenía en absoluto: se lanzaba directamente a la yugular.

— ¿Le apetece escuchar los detalles más íntimos?

—Ya soy un chico mayor. No voy a ruborizarme.

—Ya lo suponía, señor Chiba.

—Podemos tuteamos. Llámame Darién. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que podemos prescindir de las formalidades.

—Estupendo, Darién —se permitió esbozar una sonrisa sensual, como si estuviera flirteando peligrosamente con él. Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró la sorprendida expresión de Andrew.

—No hagas eso, Serena —le advirtió el abogado con tono urgente, en un susurro.

—Tiene razón. No es una decisión muy inteligente que utilices tus tretas femeninas conmigo, Serena.

Ignorando la mirada de Andrew, Serena inquirió:

— ¿Por qué no? Podría resultar divertido —se burló mientras jugaba con la cremallera de la cazadora de Darién, abriéndola y cerrándola, y preguntándose cuánto tardaría en hacerle perder la paciencia.

Con una expresión de desdén, Darién le apartó la mano.

—Créeme, no te gustaría la experiencia —le advirtió, pero Serena ya estaba empezado a disfrutar con la situación.

—Todavía no conoces mis gustos —replicó en un murmullo sensual.

—Estoy empezando a hacerme una idea. Déjalo ya.

Deleitada por su éxito, Serena emitió un sonoro suspiro.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde iba?

—Me ibas a contar cómo te las apañaste para que mi padrino te legara todo ese dinero.

Aquello era precisamente lo último que había querido hacer Serena. Le disgustaba profundamente la gente que se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Darién no sabía nada de ella, salvo lo que evidentemente debía de haber leído en las revistas, y había decidido que era verdad.

—Me serví de los dones que Dios me dio —respondió provocativa, y no la sorprendió que Darién la mi rara de arriba abajo.

—Nunca imaginé que mi padrino caería en algo tan bajo.

—Malachite consiguió exactamente lo que quería de mí. ¿Quieres que te lo describa? —lo desafió con tono dulce. Aquel hombre era asombrosamente fácil de irritar.

—No, gracias —la miró con expresión de asco, y Serena no pudo evitar burlarse un poco más:

—Íbamos a salir a cenar. ¿Quieres acompañamos? —oyó cómo Andrew contenía el aliento. Se había quedado lívido.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo. Se supone que ya debería estar en otro lugar y... —miró su reloj de oro—... ya llego tarde.

—Qué pena. ¿En otra ocasión, quizás? —se aventuró a preguntarle, tendiéndole la mano. Incapaz de mostrarse tan grosero como para ignorar su gesto, Darién se la estrechó.

Su contacto pareció comunicarle una carga de electricidad que se dispersó por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de vida. El corazón se le había acelerado y la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas. Era una sensación absolutamente asombrosa. Cuando Darién le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia Andrew, Serena se quedó temblando por el efecto. Nunca en toda su vida se había se había sentido tan alterada, tan turbada.

— ¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo? —le preguntó Andrew una vez que se quedaron solos.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió aturdida, todavía afectada por su reacción. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Se estremeció, aliviada de que Darién se hubiera marchado.

—Dios mío, Serena —Andrew se pasó una mano por el pelo, con gesto nervioso—, ¡te has comportado como una idiota! —exclamó, incrédulo.

—Me he comportado como él esperaba que me comportara —declaró a la defensiva—. Su suposición me disgustó.

— ¡No me digas!

—No hay necesidad de que seas tan sarcástico —lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes perfectamente que no podía decirle la verdad.

—Quizá no, pero de ahí a mentirle tan descaradamente... Tus implicaciones han sido suficientemente elocuentes. Ahora Darién está convencido de que eres una cazafortunas de la peor especie.

—Oh, de acuerdo, lo admito. No pude evitarlo. O me defendía o me dejaba avasallar.

Aquel comentario le arrancó una sonrisa a Andrew.

—Pues lo conseguiste. Se quedó de piedra —admitió.

Serena se echó a reír, pero al instante se puso seria.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al verlo contigo.

—Vino a traerme un mensaje de Setsuna —le informó el abogado mientras ordenaba su escritorio—. Ya sabes que soy un buen amigo de la familia. Como cada año, me han invitado a pasar las navidades con ellos.

—Ignoraba que vuestra relación fuera tan estrecha —comentó Serena, genuinamente sorprendida.

—El bufete Furuhata y Furuhata lleva varias generaciones asesorando a la familia Metalia. Lo de pasar juntos las navidades se ha convertido en una tradición. No podía negarme —explicó a modo de disculpa, como temiendo que Serena pudiera calificar de desleal su actitud.

—No, claro que no —convino ella—. Pero no creo que pasen unas fiestas muy felices.

—«Lúgubre» es el adjetivo que podría describirlas. Serán las primeras vacaciones que pasen sin Malachite. A propósito, ¿sabes que Zafiro y Michiru quieren impugnar el testamento?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo pueden...? —la insinuación de que Malachite no hubiera estado en plenas facultades mentales cuando dictó su testamento la indignaba profundamente—. ¿Qué ha dicho Setsuna?

Andrew se sonrió pensando que Serena parecía una madre osa defendiendo a sus pequeños. Malachite se habría sentido orgulloso de ella al tenerla entre sus más leales defensores.

—No está de acuerdo. Setsuna es una dama muy clásica, a la antigua. Tal vez esté terriblemente resentida contigo, pero si Malachite quería dejarte el dinero, ella jamás se opondría a su voluntad. Creo que te gustaría.

—Quiero gustarles a todos —le confesó Serena, suspirando —. Quiero conocerlos. Son mi familia, pero, ¿cómo puedo decírselo? Es imposible. La sorpresa la mataría. Todo es tan complicado...

—Es verdad, pero llegará la ocasión en que puedas decírselo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su padre cuando apenas lo había conocido.

—Era un buen hombre, ¿verdad?

—Uno de los mejores —afirmó Andrew, abrazándola cariñosamente.

Serena hizo un decidido esfuerzo por sobreponerse.

—Creo recordar que Malachite me dijo una vez que la familia siempre pasa las navidades en su casa de Vermont.

—Es verdad. Todos vamos allí uno o dos días antes de Navidad y nos quedamos hasta Año Nuevo.

Serena suspiró. Un genuino encuentro familiar. Lo habría dado todo por poder estar allí. De pequeña, siempre había ansiado poder formar parte de una gran familia, pero solo había tenido a su madre. Había pensado que todo habría sido diferente aquel año, pero con la muerte de Malachite... había vuelto a quedarse sola.

—Supongo que no te permitirán presentarte con un acompañante, ¿verdad? —inquirió esperanzada, y de inmediato contuvo el aliento al concebir una audaz idea.

—Podría si quisiera. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— ¿Me atrevería? —se preguntó Serena en voz alta, todavía ensimismada en sus reflexiones.

— ¿Atreverte a qué? ¿Por qué estoy empezando a inquietarme tanto? —musitó irónico.

—Probablemente porque empiezas a conocerme demasiado bien. Quiero estar allí, con ellos, Andrew.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Lo único que quiero es llegar a conocerlos. Y darles a ellos la oportunidad de que me conozcan a mí.

Andrew alzó las dos manos, como para detenerla.

—Oh, no. Ni hablar.

— ¡Por favor! Me portaré bien. ¡Ni te darás cuenta de que estoy allí!

—No me preocupo por mí —se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. A la familia no le gustará —le advirtió.

Serena se mordió el labio. Andrew tenía razón, pero aun así sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—No podrán rechazarme mientras esté contigo —declaró, aunque no estaba del todo convencida de la certeza de aquella información.

—Cierto, pero... Dios mío, Serena, ¿has pensado en todo? La experiencia no será nada agradable para ti.

Serena desechó aquel obstáculo. Si ella podía convencerles de que no era una especie de monstruo, quizá se mostraran más receptivos a los hechos sobre los que tenía que informarles. Además, así podría evaluar la posible reacción de Setsuna.

—Lo sé, pero podré soportarlo.

—Debo de estar loco... —murmuró Andrew, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, gracias —le echó los brazos al cuello—. Eres un hombre maravilloso.

—No exageres —le advirtió—. Sé que terminaré arrepintiéndome de ello.

—Ya verás cómo no. Esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando. ¿Para cuándo te esperan?

—Para el próximo miércoles por la tarde —respondió, y por última vez, intentó disuadirla—. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo más adecuado?

—No, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas.

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de idea, Andrew se resignó a lo inevitable.

—Te recogeré en tu apartamento a eso de las siete.

—No les pondrás sobre aviso de mi presencia, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de pronto Serena.

—Creo que preferiría sorprenderlos. Puede que asesinen al mensajero por llevarles la mala noticia —respondió secamente mientras guardaba en un cajón del escritorio el expediente que antes había estado leyendo—. ¿Nos vamos a cenar? —descolgó su abrigo.

— ¿No habremos perdido nuestra mesa?

—No. Me acordé de lo que pasó la última vez que salimos a cenar y reservé la mesa para una hora más tarde. Si nos damos prisa, no la perderemos —tomándola del brazo, la guió fuera del despacho.

— ¡Eres un tipo listo!

—Si lo fuera, no me habría dejado convencer por ti.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿SUFICIENTE calor?

Serena suspiró, estirando los pies hacia el calefactor. El coche de Andrew no podía ser más lujoso.

—Mmmm. Tanto que me está entrando sueño —murmuró. Había sido un largo día y, después del denso tráfico de salida de la ciudad en temporada de vacaciones, avanzaban en aquel momento con mayor rapidez.

— ¿Por qué no te duermes un rato? Todavía falta mucho para llegar —le sugirió Andrew, sonriendo.

A Serena le gustó la idea. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior pensando en la visita que estaba a punto de hacer. Ciertamente no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser nada agradable meterse en un sitio donde sabía que no la querían.

—Despiértame antes de que lleguemos —le pidió mientras se recostaba en el asiento, poniéndose cómoda—. No quiero aparecer allí hecha un desastre...

—Jamás te he visto más hermosa —repuso Andrew, galante, y Serena sonrió sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

—Eres un encanto. No entiendo cómo es que a estas alturas ninguna mujer te ha llevado al altar.

—Las mejores ya están comprometidas —respondió rotundo.

Serena alcanzó a escuchar el leve suspiro que siguió a sus palabras. No lo miró, pero se preguntó por la vida amorosa de su amigo; ¿estaría enamorado de alguna mujer casada? El pensamiento la entristeció.

—Oh... oh.

La ahogada exclamación de Andrew la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, a tiempo de ver caer los primeros copos de nieve. Se incorporó en el asiento, olvidándose de dormir.

— ¡Está nevando! —gritó deleitada.

—Justo lo que necesitamos —rezongó Andrew.

—Me encanta la nieve. Hace que todo parezca limpio, brillante, mágico.

— ¡No te parecería tan maravilloso si te quedaras aislada por una nevada!

—Tal vez no, pero la niña que hay en mí se niega a pensar en apagones y tuberías congeladas.

—Quizá debieras venirte a vivir aquí. En invierno, en Vermont, nunca falta la nieve.

—Es extraño. Siempre he querido ver Vermont, pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a visitarlo en las presentes circunstancias. Es gracioso cómo se han desarrollado las cosas.

—Graciosísimo.

—No seas gruñón —le recriminó suavemente Serena—. Dime quién más estará allí.

—Vamos a ver... Además de Setsuna, estarán Michiru y su marido, Haruka Tenuo. Luego Zafiro con su última novia. Y Darién, por supuesto.

¿Darién? A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. No había esperado que Darién estuviera allí. Su mente voló a aquellas fracciones de segundo en las que le tocó la mano, y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. La sensación que entonces la había asaltado había sido sencillamente increíble. Darién Chiba se deslizaba en su cerebro en las ocasiones más inconvenientes. Su nombre aparecía en el periódico cada vez que abría uno, y precisamente aquella mañana había creído verlo paseando por la calle. Cuando descubrió que se había equivocado de persona, había sentido una punzada de decepción a la vez que una desagradable sorpresa. Y había tenido que decirse categóricamente que no quería verlo.

Ahora, al parecer, Darién estaría en la casa de los Metalia durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y esa convicción la estaba afectando terriblemente, poniéndola muy nerviosa... Era ridículo... ¡una reacción tan adolescente! Sobre todo cuando lo despreciaba tanto. Tenía que recuperarse.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que Darién estaría allí «por supuesto»? —le preguntó a Andrew al recordar la expresión que había utilizado.

—Porque siempre pasa las navidades con la familia.

— ¿Otra tradición? —inquirió secamente.

—Su hermana y él son los ahijados de Malachite. Darién quería mucho a tu padre, Serena. No te olvides nunca de eso, por muy antipático que te caiga.

Le habría gustado que fuera así, teniendo en cuenta la opinión que tenía de ella, pero sinceramente no podía. Además, Darién Chiba poseía la capacidad de trastornar completamente sus sentidos, incluso en ausencia. El vello de la piel se le erizaba ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo. «Reconócelo, Serena: te sientes muy atraída», se dijo. «Reaccionas ante Darién como ante ningún otro hombre».

No era un pensamiento muy agradable, pero aun así tendría que convivir con él. O eso o cancelar aquel viaje. Se preguntó por lo que diría Andrew si le pidiera que se diesen la vuelta. No le gustaría demasiado, dadas las molestias que se había tomado para convencerlo. En cualquier caso, no constituía una verdadera opción. No iba a echarse atrás simplemente porque un tipo fuera capaz de encenderla como si fuera un árbol de Navidad. Conocería a su familia, y nadie se lo impediría. Ni siquiera Darién Chiba.

La nieve empezó a caer con más fuerza conforme avanzaba el viaje, y Serena se alegró cuando, una hora más tarde, Andrew enfilo por el sendero de entrada que llevaba a la casa. Ya había varios vehículos aparcados. Al mirar por la ventanilla, Serena ahogó una exclamación de asombro: aquella mansión parecía de cuento infantil, con sus tejados cubiertos de nieve y las luces destacando en medio de tanta blancura.

—Es preciosa.

—Sabía que te gustaría —pronunció Andrew con una sonrisa.

Alguien debió de haber advertido su llegada, porque justo cuando Serena bajó del coche se abrió la puerta principal, dando paso a una joven flanqueada de dos niños. De repente, Andrew se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente hacia la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Serena, y como no contestó, siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia el pequeño grupo que los estaba esperando en la puerta—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Lita, la hermana de Darién, y sus dos niños. Hace un par de años se quedó viuda. No sabía que iba a venir. Anda, entra, ya me ocupo yo de las maletas.

Había cierto matiz en su voz que le aconsejaba no hacer preguntas y, obediente, Serena se dirigió hacia la casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Estaría enamorado Andrew de aquella mujer? La idea no le pareció nada absurda cuando pudo verla mejor, dada su gran belleza. La joven estaba claramente sorprendida de verla, pero aun así no dejó de sonreír.

—Hola. Soy Lita Kou, y estos dos son Yaten y Reika —señaló a sus hijos. Yaten parecía tener unos seis años, y Reika unos cuatro—. Lo siento, no sé tu nombre. Drew no me lo dijo cuándo nos advirtió de que vendría acompañado. Entra, por favor. Dame tu abrigo.

La invitó a pasar y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Serena la observó mientras lo colgaba en el armario, muy consciente de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por mostrarse amable. Seguramente Lita Kou no había esperado que Andrew se presentara acompañado de una mujer. Quizá los sentimientos de su amigo fueran correspondidos, después de todo...

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Aquella voz tan característica le puso a Serena los pelos de punta. Se volvió hacia las escaleras y vio a Darién. Contra su voluntad, su apariencia puramente masculina le robó el aliento. «Maldición. ¿Por qué tiene que sucederme esto ahora?», se preguntó mientras las rodillas empezaban a temblarle. Era como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, y no lo afectara ni la mirada furiosa que en aquel instante le estaba lanzando Darién ni el disgusto que sentía hacia él. Era únicamente un instinto animal, natural. Pues bien, tenía malas noticias para la Madre Naturaleza. Aquel hombre distaba mucho de su ideal... ¡y no tenía intención alguna de relacionarse con él!

—Ah, buenas tardes también para ti, Darién —lo saludó despreocupadamente mientras él terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Quiero una respuesta —le ordenó, imperioso.

—Darién, por el amor de Dios... ¡es una invitada! —se apresuró a intervenir su hermana.

—Serena Tsukino no es una invitada en esta casa —le espetó con tono cortante, y Lita puso unos ojos como platos.

— ¿Serena Tsukino? ¡Oh...!

— ¿Esa es la mujerzuela de la que Michiru nos habló? —pronunció en aquel instante Yaten, y Serena perdió el aliento, consternada.

No creía que fuera esa la palabra exacta que su hermanastra había utilizado, pero en todo caso se sentía igual de dolida. Y cuando Serena se sentía dolida, se ponía furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Michiru a hablar así de ella delante de los niños? ¡Era algo inexcusable!

— ¡Eso no se dice, Yaten! —le regañó Lita, avergonzada—. Te pido disculpas. Mi hijo no es consciente de lo que significa esa palabra y...

Pero Yaten frunció el ceño, aparentemente en desacuerdo con su madre.

— ¡El tío Darién no le dijo a Michiru que se callara cuando ella pronunció la palabra! —protestó, y el rubor de su madre no hizo más que intensificarse.

—Basta, jovencito —le ordenó con voz ahogada, solo para tener que escuchar seguidamente a su hija:

— ¿Es realmente una mujerzuela, mamá?

Reika formuló la pregunta con voz temblorosa, casi asustada. Maldiciendo a su insensible hermanastra, Serena se apresuró a intervenir para despejar los temores de la niña:

—Claro que no, corazón. Pero creo que tu tío y yo tenemos cosas que hablar en privado, así que quizá sería mejor que pasarais dentro... —sugirió con tono suave antes de mirar a Lita que, tras una leve vacilación, se retiró con sus hijos. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Serena se volvió hacia su principal antagonista—. Así que les has contado cosas muy interesantes, ¿verdad, querido Darién? —murmuró con tono dulce, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No he tenido necesidad de ello. Tu reputación te precede. Este es el último lugar donde deberías buscar amigos.

—Soy consciente de ello —le espetó. Era por eso por lo que estaba allí, para poder cambiar la opinión que aquella familia tenía de su persona—. Me enfurece que alguien haya estado hablando así con niños delante. ¡Es algo imperdonable! —exclamó, acalorada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es precisamente por eso por lo que yo mismo puse fin a esa situación.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió, desconcertada.

—Lo que oyes. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Michiru. Desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh —Serena maldijo para sus adentros. No quería estarle agradecida a ese hombre.

—Veo que rebosas de gratitud —observó lacónico, y ella frunció el ceño.

—Michiru debería saber que los niños suelen enterarse de todo —rezongó.

—Ahora lo sabe —pronunció Darién con tono firme—. Y no volverá a hacerlo.

De repente, Serena sintió una inmediata y fugaz simpatía por Michiru.

— ¡Vaya tono! ¿Siempre esperas que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieres?

—Digamos... —una leve sonrisa burlona asomó a sus labios—... que contrariarme resulta peligroso.

Serena arqueó una ceja, simulando sentirse impresionada:

—Lo mismo me sucede a mí.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que tomarme eso como un desafío? —le preguntó Darién.

— ¿Es que te parezco tonta?

—No, pero a veces las apariencias engañan. Mirándote, ¿quién habría pensado que acabarías acostándote con alguien para hacerte con una fortuna?

Darién Chiba se había formado una opinión firme sobre ella aun antes de conocerla. Por lo que a él se refería, lo único que había querido de Malachite era su dinero, y el sexo había sido el medio que había utilizado para conseguirlo. Bajo aquellas circunstancias, Serena no tuvo escrúpulo alguno en responderle de la provocativa manera que sabía tanto le disgustaba:

—Oh, no tuve necesidad de acostarme. Eso no me habría llevado a ninguna parte.

—No tienes vergüenza, ¿verdad?

—Por lo que se refiere a Malachite, ninguna —sonrió desafiante, y Darién sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de reacia admiración.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído aquí? ¿La necesidad de restregarnos tu victoria por la cara?

Ladeando la cabeza, Serena esbozó una perezosa y sensual sonrisa.

—Quizá simplemente quería volver a ver tus fabulosos ojos azules. ¿Sabías que son impresionantes cuando te enfadas? —se burló. Y lo más gracioso de todo era que no había dicho más que la verdad. Incluso enviando mensajes glaciales, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida.

— ¿Por qué te insinúas conmigo, Serena Tsukino? —le preguntó con inquietante suavidad, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Desafiar al león era un asunto muy arriesgado, y probablemente lo menos inteligente que Serena debería haber hecho bajo las presentes circunstancias. Habitualmente su instinto de supervivencia la habría obligado a retraerse, pero no con aquel hombre. Incapaz de resistir el impulso de irritarlo, se acercó a él para quitarle una imaginaria mota de polvo del suéter.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó, audaz, pero se sobresaltó cuando él le agarró la muñeca con fuerza—. ¡Bruto!

—Ya te advertí de que no jugaras conmigo. Yo no soy mi padrino. Y tampoco me tomes por idiota. Si has venido aquí a causar problemas, yo te daré más de los que puedas imaginar. ¿Quieres pensártelo otra vez... querida?

De pronto, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse interrumpió su conversación.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Andrew cuando entró con las maletas. Dejándolas a un lado, cerró la puerta y miró ceñudo a Darién, que ya había soltado a Serena.

—Así que ha venido contigo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —lo desafió Andrew. deslizando un brazo por los hombros de Serena con gesto protector.

—Me pregunto si no habrás perdido el juicio... Traerla aquí es lo último que necesita esta familia.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que Serena sea mi invitada, y por eso tiene perfecto derecho a quedarse —argumentó Andrew, nada intimidado por la fría actitud de Darién.

—Quería ver la casa —añadió Serena—. Cuando Andrew me dijo que venía aquí a pasar las fiestas, comprendí que era la ocasión adecuada para acompañarlo.

— ¿Incluso a pesar de saber que no serías bien recibida? —le preguntó Darién.

—Tengo la piel muy dura —mintió ella, como desafiándolo a que insistiera.

Darién miró a ambos y se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, si estás decidida a quedarte, no te lo impediré, pero te lo advierto desde este mismo momento, Serena. Si molestas a alguien, tendrás que responder de ello ante mí. ¿Entendido?

—Desde luego. Por cierto, ¿qué pasará si alguien me molesta a mí?

—La verdad, dudo que eso pueda llegar a suceder.

Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír, aunque se sentía cada vez más disgustada.

—Si eres un poco inteligente, te comportarás con el tacto y discreción necesarios —después de aquel último consejo, Darién dio media vuelta y desapareció en el salón.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Serena—. Creo que no le caigo bien —declaró con una sonrisa satisfecha. Cuanto más lograba disgustarle, más le gustaba la sensación.

—Por lo que he podido ver, estás jugando con fuego. Serena —le comentó Andrew—. Darién Chiba no es el tipo de hombre más recomendable como enemigo.

—No te preocupes por mí. No me pasará nada. No me dejaré intimidar por nadie... ¡y por él menos todavía!

—Hablo en serio, Serena. Yo que tú guardaría las distancias con él. Aunque tengo la sensación de que nada va a hacerte cambiar de idea, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras la guiaba de un codo, encaminándola hacia el salón donde Darién había desaparecido.

—En eso estás en lo cierto —afirmó, decidida—. Oh, por cierto, tu Lita me ha caído muy bien —añadió con tono suave, y no se sorprendió al advertir el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de su amigo.

—No es mi Lita —negó Andrew.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué he tenido la impresión de que a ella sí que le gustaría serlo? Se ha mostrado bastante desconcertada al verme llegar contigo, y eso era antes de saber quién era yo —le dijo, conmoviéndose al descubrir el repentino brillo de esperanza que iluminó sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Oh sí —le apretó cariñosamente el brazo—. Creo que la situación no es tan desesperada como imaginas —confiaba en que tuviera razón. Una sola mirada a Lita Kou la había convencido de que precisamente era el tipo de mujer que Andrew necesitaba.

El sonido de unas voces los recibió conforme fueron acercándose al umbral del salón.

—Madre, ¡no puedes admitir a esa mujer en tu casa! —exclamó una voz femenina, indignada—. ¡No puedes permitir que te insulte de esa manera!

—Oh, Michiru, querida no grites. Puede oírte —le pidió una voz más suave.

— ¡No me importa que me oiga! ¡Darién tenía que haberla echado de inmediato!

Serena se sentía desolada. ¿Resultaba ingenuo por su parte esperar que le cayera bien a aquella gente? ¿Acaso no se estaba buscando ella misma esos problemas? Quizá, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Entró del brazo de Andrew en el preciso momento en que Michiru Tenuo se dejaba caer en una silla. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarlos.

—Deja de comportarte como si fueras una niña, Michiru —le ordenó el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado—. Me disculpo por el infantil comportamiento de mi esposa —añadió, y Serena supuso que se trataba de Haruka Tenuo.

Nunca le había faltado el coraje pero, con toda sinceridad, no había esperado que pudiera resultarle tan difícil entrar allí. Había un ambiente inequívocamente incómodo en el salón, y comprendió que se debía a su presencia. Reconoció a Setsuna y a sus dos hijos por las fotografías que Malachite le había mostrado, y por supuesto, al marido de Michiru. Además de Darién, de Michiru y de sus hijos estaba presente la novia de Zafiro, una jovencita de cabello castaño y aspecto tímido y apocado. Todo lo contrario que Michiru, que parecía decidida a hacerle saber a Serena la opinión que le merecía su persona.

—No le pidas disculpas —declaró, indignada—. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo, cuando no es más que una... una...?

— ¿Cazafortunas, quieres decir? —se le adelantó la propia Serena, entrando en el salón con toda la calma de que fue capaz. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba padeciendo por dentro.

— ¡Sí, cazafortunas! —exclamó su hermanastra, ruborizada, y Serena no pudo evitar reírse, porque reconocía aquella expresión. Era la que ella misma había adoptado incontables veces cuando era pequeña.

—Bravo —aplaudió.

Mientras Michiru la miraba confundida, Serena aspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia Setsuna Metalia, que estaba sentada cerca del fuego. De aspecto frágil, su persona parecía destilar una elegancia que no había palidecido con los años.

— ¿Cómo está, señora Metalia? —le tendió la mano—. Me alegro muchísimo de conocerla.

Setsuna miró su mano tendida antes de mirarla a los ojos, y por un momento, Serena estuvo segura de que iba a rechazarla.

—Muy bien, ¿y usted, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó finalmente la mujer a su vez. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor, llámeme Serena —le pidió con voz ronca.

—De acuerdo, Serena —aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

Pero la joven fue penosamente consciente de que Setsuna no le había ofrecido el mismo trato de confianza. Su mirada se vio atraída por la de Darién, que permanecía de pie detrás de la silla de Setsuna. La miraba con una expresión de gran curiosidad, como si se estuviera preguntando qué otra cosa habría podido esperar ella. Pero si pensaba descorazonarla con esa actitud, estaba muy equivocado. Irguió los hombros, recordándose que desde el principio había sabido que aquella situación no sería ni cómoda ni fácil.

— ¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó en aquel instante Zafiro Metalia, con tono agresivo. Era como una copia más joven de su padre, y el solo hecho de verlo emocionó a Serena.

—Zafiro, por favor —le suplicó su madre—. No empeores aún más la situación —suspiró, resignada.

—Pero eso es lo que todos queremos saber, madre. ¡Creo que quiere humillarnos!

—Si yo no me siento humillada, entonces tú tampoco. Serena es una invitada en esta casa, y espero que la trates con cortesía.

Serena era muy consciente de lo mucho que debía de haberle costado a Setsuna decir eso, y se sentía impresionada. Andrew había estado en lo cierto: aquella mujer tenía clase.

—Gracias —pronunció agradecida—. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien mientras esté aquí —añadió y Setsuna le lanzó una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

—Quizá —afirmó con tono distante, sonriendo con frialdad—. Sé por Darién que posees un negocio. Supongo por tanto que no podrás desatenderlo durante mucho tiempo.

Era una insinuación muy sutil, pero también un mensaje alto y claro. Serena sonrió, irónica.

—No me quedaré más que algunos días.

—Entonces espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

—Seguro que sí —respondió Serena, y Setsuna se relajó un tanto.

—Es una pena que no nos avisaras de que venías. Me temo que te has perdido la cena, pero estoy segura de que Mimet podrá prepararte algo —se refería al ama de llaves.

La comida era lo último en lo que estaba pensando Serena. Desde que entró en aquel salón, su estómago se le había revuelto.

—Gracias, pero no será necesario. Andrew y yo comimos antes de salir —señaló a su amigo, que no se había separado de su lado.

Volviendo su atención a Andrew, Setsuna le lanzó una cálida sonrisa que conmovió profundamente a Serena. Sabía que era estúpido sentir envidia, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella también quería ser bienvenida en aquella casa.

— ¡Drew, querido! —exclamó Setsuna, tendiéndole los brazos.

—Setsuna, ¿cómo estás...?

Serena no dejaba de mirarlos, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría a formar parte de aquella familia. Tal vez nunca la aceptaran en su seno. Quizá ni siquiera lo hiciesen cuando por fin llegaran a saber la verdad.

—Toma —Darién apareció de repente a su lado y le tendió una copa.

Por un instante, Serena posó la mirada en sus sensuales labios. Darién tenía realmente una boca preciosa. Podía imaginársela besándole la piel, abrasándola con la intensidad de su pasión. Sería exigente y... ¿pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¡No quería pensar esas cosas de un hombre tan odioso como él!

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno? —inquirió, sardónica.

—Solo brandy —una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Mmm. ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Quizá deberías probarlo tú antes.

—Puedes intentar confiar en mí —le dijo él, pero de todas formas tomó un sorbo—. ¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó con tono suave, cautivándola con la mirada.

Serena se estremeció por dentro. ¿Habría simplemente imaginado las connotaciones sexuales de aquella simple pregunta? Imaginación o no, sus sentidos estaban reaccionando de una manera que nada tenía que ver con el brandy, y mucho con su cercanía. Pero debía de estar loca, porque desear a Darién Chiba era el colmo de la demencia. Darién la despreciaba, y a su vez ella lo aborrecía. Y si su mente sí la obedecía... ¿por qué no sus sentidos?

No conocía la respuesta. Necesitaba esa bebida. Se maldijo por el leve temblor de su mano cuando fue a tomar la copa. Todo hubiera ido bien si Darién no le hubiera rozado levemente los dedos al entregársela. Una llamarada de fuego le recorrió el brazo. La impresión fue tan intensa que, al apartar la mano con rapidez, la copa se le cayó a la alfombra.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó Serena. Afortunadamente la copa no se había roto, pero su contenido se había derramado.

—Iré a buscar un trapo —se ofreció Lita, haciendo gala de su sentido práctico.

Pero las reacciones de los demás fueron previsiblemente menos constructivas y más críticas.

—Ha sido culpa suya —la acusó Michiru, fulminándola con la mirada—. Yo lo he visto. ¡Deliberadamente retiraste la mano justo cuando Darién te iba a entregar la copa!

Alterada ya por aquel incidente, Serena acabó por perder la paciencia.

—Oye, espera un momento... —empezó a decir, pero Darién se le adelantó:

—No seas ridícula, Michiru. Fue un accidente. No hay necesidad de montar una escena —añadió, y la joven lo miró furiosa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a defenderla?

—No necesito que nadie me defienda —declaró la aludida con tono firme.

—Mantente al margen de esto, Serena —le ordenó Darién, disgustado—. Ya has hecho bastante por hoy.

Serena estaba indignada, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más, Lita volvió de la cocina para limpiar la alfombra y Darién la tomó del brazo para llevarla a una esquina del salón. En aquel momento, los dos estaban separados de los demás. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, lo miró con expresión sombría.

— ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que ya he hecho bastante por hoy?

—Que ya has causado bastantes problemas.

— ¿De qué me estás acusando ahora? —quiso saber Serena.

—Tienes la indudable habilidad de empezar discusiones con todo el mundo en esta habitación —la acuso.

— ¿He conseguido impresionarte? —se burló.

— ¿Esperabas hacerlo?

—Desde luego que no. No hay muchas cosas que te impresionen, ¿verdad, Darién?

—Me habría impresionado tu prudencia si en el último momento hubieras decidido dar media vuelta y marcharte —replicó con frialdad, y Serena forzó una carcajada. Aquel hombre era decididamente insistente.

—Parece que ambos estamos condenados a llevarnos una decepción —suspiró, y se acercó luego a Lita para preguntarle con un tono sinceramente preocupado—: ¿Quedará mancha en la alfombra?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —se apartó el cabello de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Sugiero que la lleves a la tintorería después de las vacaciones, Setsuna.

—Yo me encargaré de ello —se ofreció Serena.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —rio Michiru, burlona, desde el otro extremo del salón—. Puede que te hayas hecho con una buena parte de nuestra fortuna familiar, pero no tienes ni idea del valor de esa alfombra. ¡Seguro qué terminarás estropeándola del todo llevándola a cualquier tienda de barrio!

Aquel insulto fue demasiado para Serena, que contó hasta diez antes de perder la paciencia.

—Realmente no deberías emitir ese tipo de juicios de valor, Michiru. La inteligencia no te alcanza para ello —replicó sarcástica, y todo el mundo en el salón contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Qué descaro! —exclamó Zafiro, saltando en defensa de su hermana.

— ¡Madre, no podemos soportar esta situación! —gritó Michiru.

—Creo que ya has hablado bastante —le susurró Darién a Serena, agarrándola del brazo justo cuando se disponía a replicar algo más.

—Al contrario, si apenas he empezado —en vano intentó liberarse.

—Retírate antes de que las cosas se pongan aún peores —le aconsejó.

— ¿Peores? Me estás rompiendo el brazo —se quejó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Apretó los labios al descubrir su expresión burlona. Sus esfuerzos por desasirse parecían divertirle.

— ¡Da gracias de que no te rompa otra cosa! —replicó Darién.

— ¡Eres odioso! -exclamó Serena, lo cual no hizo más que arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Tal vez, pero lo suficientemente caballeroso como para no decirte a ti lo mismo.

Serena comprendió que no tenía sentido forcejear con él. Aspirando profundamente, procuró recuperarse.

—Algo me dice que este puede ser un momento oportuno para pedirte que me enseñes mi habitación —observó irónica, y Darién la miró pensativo, como preguntándose por lo que estaría tramando con aquel cambio de táctica.

—Es la primera cosa inteligente que has dicho en toda la tarde —convino él, sardónico, y Serena ansió borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

—Pues da la casualidad que soy una mujer extremadamente inteligente.

—Hay inteligencias que solamente destacan por la estupidez de los demás.

—Tú, por supuesto, nunca serías tan estúpido, ¿verdad? —replicó ella, y Darién se echó a reír.

—Contigo no, desde luego.

Aquello fue como agitar un trapo rojo delante de un toro. Serena no pudo resistirse a desafiarlo. Humedeciéndose provocativamente los labios, le preguntó con tono sensual:

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

—Jugar a esos juegos puede resultar muy peligroso, como antes te dije —la miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No empieces nada de lo que puedas arrepentir- te después.

Serena se echó a reír, aunque su advertencia la había hecho estremecerse.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy empezando algo? Pobre Darién, creo que todas esas novelas que escribes te están volviendo paranoico. Después de todo, ¿quién está reteniendo a quién? —bajó la mirada a su mano, que seguía aferrada a su brazo.

Darién no la soltó. En lugar de ello, la deslizó hasta su muñeca y con el pulgar empezó a acariciarla.

—Creía que el sentido del juego consistía en que deseabas que te tocara —murmuró con voz ronca, acelerándole el corazón.

A pesar de todo, Serena no tenía intención alguna de retraerse:

— ¿A qué juego te estás refiriendo?

—A aquel en el que, al insinuarte de esa forma conmigo, me haces olvidar mis principios y me veo abrumado por el deseo.

— ¿Por qué diablos habría de querer hacerte eso? —quiso saber Serena, y Darién se echó a reír, irónico.

— ¿Tal vez porque estás aburrida? ¿Porque ya han transcurrido muchos meses y necesitas un hombre? ¿Porque me deseas? —añadió con un tono sexy que consiguió erizarle el vello de la piel.

— ¿Qué? —Serena se había quedado tan inmóvil como una estatua.

—No me digas ahora que no lo sabías —señaló él, divertido—. Tanto si te gusto como si me aborreces, me deseas.

—Eso es lo más... —se dispuso a negarlo, asombrada por su declaración, pero Darién no la dejó terminar.

—Yo también te deseo —le confesó, robándole el aliento—. Pero antes de que te excites demasiado, me parece justo advertirte de que no tengo intención de hacer nada contigo. Llámame lo que quieras: simplemente hay algunas cosas que no voy a hacer. Y la primera de todas es relacionarme con alguien con tanta experiencia en estas lides como tú.

Eso era lo último que Serena había esperado que le dijera, y por un segundo, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande como para sentirse insultada. Pero al asombro le sucedió la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a...?

— ¡Dios mío, qué frescura la tuya! —susurró furiosa, pero él se echó nuevamente a reír.

— ¿Cuántos hombres has tenido?

—Vete al infierno.

— ¿Contigo? Gracias, pero no.

Indignada, Serena ansiaba decirle tantas cosas, que ni una palabra salió de sus labios. De pronto, una voz los interrumpió.

— ¿Todo bien por allí? —les preguntó Andrew desde el otro extremo del salón.

—Sí, perfectamente —mintió Darién—. Serena me estaba diciendo que quería que le mostrase la habitación. Me disponía a llevarla al piso de arriba.

—Eres muy amable, Darién —intervino Setsuna—. La habitación contigua a la tuya está libre. Me temo que es algo pequeña —se dirigió a Serena con un tono de disculpa—, pero como no sabíamos que venías, todas las demás ya están ocupadas.

—¿Quizá Serena esperaba compartir la de Andrew? —sugirió insidiosamente Zafiro.

Serena, advirtiendo la mirada que Andrew lanzó a Lita y la consternada expresión de ésta, sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularlo.

—Gracias por la sugerencia, Zafiro, pero Andrew es mi amigo y nada más —explicó con tono ligero y miró luego a la hermana de Darién, esperando que hubiera captado el mensaje—. Estaré perfectamente en la habitación que ha dicho Setsuna. Ahora, si Darién quiere indicarme el camino... —se volvió y descubrió que la estaba mirando con gran curiosidad.

—Por aquí.

Serena lo siguió al vestíbulo y esperó a que recogiera su maleta, que estaba donde Andrew la había dejado. Luego subieron las escaleras.

—Acabas de hacer una buena acción —le comentó Darién, y ella fingió no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Me considerabas incapaz de ello? —le preguntó con tono cortante.

—La verdad es que jamás se me ocurrió.

—Pero sí se te pasó por la cabeza la idea de que, dado que me he presentado con Andrew, tal vez ya me había acostado con él, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no eres exactamente el tipo de mujer que respete los sentimientos de los demás. Tomas lo que quieres y punto. Podrías haberte acostado perfectamente con Andrew. Mi hermana no significa nada para ti —replicó Darién, y Serena esbozó una fría sonrisa. La opinión que tenía sobre ella cada vez era peor.

—Lo creas o no, aprecio a tu hermana —declaró, sincera.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, Darién giró hacia la derecha y la miró de reojo.

—Apenas la conoces. No habéis intercambiado ni media docena de palabras.

Abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y encendió el interruptor de la luz. Serena entró y miró a su alrededor. El dormitorio no era amplio, pero sí cómodo y decorado con tonos pastel, otoñales.

—Andrew la quiere, y con eso me basta —explicó, volviéndose para mirarlo.

Darién pasó de largo a su lado y dejó su maleta sobre la cama.

—Lita está empezando a darse cuenta de que también lo ama. No esperaba que te dieras cuenta de ello.

— ¡Tampoco esperabas que me importara!

—Es verdad —admitió él, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y mirándola fijamente—. ¿Estás esperando una disculpa por mi parte?

—No pienso esperarla sentada.

Darién se sonrió, y acto seguido no pudo sorprenderla más al cubrir de dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla. Sobresaltada, Serena se estremeció al sentir la suave caricia de su pulgar en la mandíbula. Intentó reaccionar, pero lo único que hizo, en vez de apartarle la mano, fue cerrar los dedos en torno a su muñeca mientras un delicioso calor empezaba a expandirse por su interior. De inmediato, se sintió aturdida y los párpados empezaron a pesarle, como si le costara trabajo mantener abiertos los ojos. Darién rió suavemente.

—Eres muy buena —le comentó en voz baja, y Serena tardó un par de segundos en comprender el significado de sus palabras.

Darién creía que su reacción había sido simulada, que formaba parte del juego al que, según él, estaba jugando. Creía que las mujeres como ella se servían de sus encantos para encandilar y atrapar a los hombres. Pero lo cierto era que se había dejado cautivar realmente por él, y debía ocultarle a toda costa ese dato. Descubriendo un talento para la actuación que jamás antes había imaginado, se colocó fuera de su alcance:

— ¡Pues si no vas a comprar nada, no toques la mercancía!

— ¿Qué valor te adjudicas a ti misma?

—Más del que tú te puedes permitir, querido.

—Oh. Podría comprarte diez veces si quisiera —sonrió Darién con expresión sombría—. La fortuna de Malachite es insignificante comparada con la mía. ¿Es que no puedes meterte en la cabeza que yo soy el hombre al que nunca tendrás?

Serena se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo irónica.

—Nunca es mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque yo solo juego según mis reglas, y siempre gano.

—Tal vez pierdas esta vez.

—Creo que no. Tú no estás hecha para mí, Serena Tsukino. Creo que ahora sí que estamos empezando a comprendernos.

—Oh, yo empiezo a comprenderte muy bien, Darién, querido —murmuró con tono sardónico, y él sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Ya veremos, Serena querida —replicó con soma antes de salir de la habitación.

Serena agarró una almohada y la lanzó rabiosa contra la puerta cerrada. Estaba temblando de furia. La arrogancia de aquel hombre era sencillamente insufrible. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? Que la deseaba pero que no iba a ceder a esa tentación con una mujer de su experiencia... ¡ Qué descaro! Pero ella haría que Darién Chiba se comiera esas palabras aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan convencido de que jamás perdería el control... ¡Ja! Ella le demostraría que estaba equivocado. ¡Lo pondría de rodillas, suplicándole que le hiciera el amor!

Tranquilizándose un tanto, se mordió el labio. Por supuesto, tendría que tener cuidado. No tenía ningún sentido idear una trampa para luego caer en ella. No sería fácil, porque Darién le había demostrado que podía afectarla terriblemente con un simple contacto de su mano. Pero ya estaba sobre aviso. Podría superarlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Antes de marcharse de aquella casa, haría que Darién se arrepintiera de haberla conocido.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

**Capítulo 3**

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, la furia de Serena había cedido un tanto, pero no había cambiado de opinión. Seguía estando decidida a darle a Darién una lección que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. La nieve se había helado durante la noche, así que se vistió de manera apropiada. Mirándose en el espejo del tocador, asintió satisfecha: no estaba nada mal con sus pantalones de tela escocesa y su suéter de lana rosa. Esperaba que bastara para que Darién se fijara en ella.

La recorrió un estremecimiento de anticipación. Nunca se había propuesto seducir a nadie deliberadamente y, para ser sincera, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo. ¿Le resultaría muy difícil? Obviamente la ayudaría el hecho de que Darién estuviera dispuesto a que lo sedujera, lo cual no era el caso. Una vez abandonado el dormitorio, se dirigía a las escaleras cuando vio a Lita salir de la habitación situada enfrente de la suya. Al instante tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que estaba preocupada por algo.

—Buenos días —la saludó, sonriente.

—Buenos días —respondió Lita con cierta reserva—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Como un tronco.

— ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que tendrías problemas para conciliar el sueño —comentó con tono casual, y Serena la miró extrañada.

— ¿Problemas de conciencia, quieres decir? —se burló, pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver que se ruborizaba. De inmediato, le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniéndola en su camino hacia las escaleras—. Perdóname. Acabo de decir una tontería.

Lita le lanzó una larga y dura mirada, y luego sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

—No eres como me imaginaba que serías.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Serena se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. No soy una mujer rencorosa. Nadie es perfecto.

—Precisamente a eso me refería. La mujer que yo me imaginaba no habría dicho esas cosas. La verdad es que me caes bien, y no me lo esperaba.

—En ese caso. ¿No te parece que sería mejor que me preguntaras eso que tanto te está preocupando? —sonrió Serena, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo has...? No, no me respondas a eso. Tienes razón. Tengo algo que preguntarte —le confesó.

—Podríamos hablar en otro sitio más privado, si lo prefieres —le sugirió Serena, pero Lita negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, aquí está bien. Yo solo... ¡oh, maldita sea! ¿Hablaste realmente en serio cuando anoche dijiste eso de Drew? —le preguntó de golpe, y Serena comprendió al fin la preocupación de Serena: temía escuchar lo peor.

—Por supuesto que sí. Para mí Andrew es solamente un amigo.

—Entiendo —pronunció lentamente Lita, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello—. Debes de pensar que soy una estúpida —suspiró.

—Ni mucho menos —se apresuró a asegurarle Serena.

—Yo quería mucho a mi marido, ¿sabes? —le confesó de repente, como si tuviera necesidad de explicarle su actitud—. Y no tenía intención de volver a relacionarme con nadie. Después de su muerte, Drew siempre estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme, y empecé a encariñarme muchísimo con él. No sé cuándo comencé a verlo bajo una luz diferente. Hasta anoche ni siquiera sabía que pudiera llegar a sentir celos... —añadió con una sonrisa irónica—. Yo pensé que... Bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes.

—Imagino que te entrarían ganas de sacarme los ojos —Serena simuló una expresión de terror.

—Algo parecido —reconoció Lita, riendo—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado. Pues ya ves, resulta que soy de la opinión de que Andrew y tú hacéis una pareja ideal, así que por nada del mundo me habría interpuesto en vuestra relación.

Lita sacudió la cabeza, asombrada.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que eres una mujer estupenda.

—Para ser alguien que se ha llevado una buena parte de la fortuna familiar de los Metalia —señaló Serena, irónica.

—No puedo decir que no me sorprendiera la decisión de Malachite, pero él tenía derecho a hacer con su dinero lo que quisiera. Si escogió dejarte a ti una parte, estoy segura de que tuvo sus razones.

—La mayor parte de las revistas de sociedad sugerirían que Malachite era incapaz de cualquier pensamiento racional porque yo le había sorbido el seso con mis encantos.

— ¿Y qué tienes tú que decir a eso? —le preguntó Lita, curiosa.

—Les dejo que piensen lo que quieran. A mí no me molesta —declaró Serena con tono indiferente, y Lita se echó a reír, escéptica.

—Ya, claro. Créeme, teniendo como tengo dos hijos de desbordante imaginación, reconozco una mentira cuando la oigo. Todo esto te preocupa. De hecho, creo que hasta te duele —le comentó con tono suave, y Serena no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que tenía razón.

—Lo apreciaba —le reveló con voz ronca—. Mucho.

—Ya lo veo —Lita frunció el ceño—. Todo esto es tan confuso que tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo.

Campanas de alarma empezaron a sonar en el cerebro de Serena.

—Según tu hermano, al igual que tú, yo soy como un libro abierto —comentó, esperando alejarla de aquel peligroso terreno.

— ¡Oh, él! —exclamó Lita, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación—. Es un hombre. ¿Qué puede saber? Vaya —miró su reloj—, parece que es bastante tarde. Será mejor que bajes a desayunar.

Ya habían empezado a bajar las escaleras cuando Lita le soltó un comentario que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Me estaba preguntando una cosa... ¿no nos hemos visto antes? Me resultas familiar.

— ¿Yo? No creo que nos hayamos visto con anterioridad. Estoy segura de que me acordaría —repuso Serena mientras recordaba que Malachite le había dicho que había heredado sus mismos ojos. ¿Era eso lo que había notado Lita? En ese caso, no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que lo advirtieran los demás. Quizá eso resolviera su problema. O tal vez lo complicara todavía más.

—Mmmm, estoy segura de que tienes razón —dijo Lita—. Oh, bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver lo que están haciendo mis hijos. Los dejé al cuidado de Darién, ¡pero los mima demasiado!

Lita la guio hasta el comedor del desayuno, que a esa hora estaba lleno: Michiru era la única que faltaba. Darién estaba sentado de espaldas, y fueron sus anchos hombros lo que primero atrajo la mirada de Serena, despertándole pensamientos muy poco adecuados para la ocasión. Andrew se hallaba conversando con Setsuna, pero perdió el hilo de lo que le estaba diciendo cuando vio entrar a Serena. Al verla acompañada de Lita, arqueó las cejas con gesto inquisitivo, y Serena se las arregló para hacerle discretamente la señal de la victoria con dos dedos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras Lita se sentaba al lado de Andrew, Serena fue consciente de que Darién se había vuelto en su silla y la estaba observando abiertamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la expresión que vio en sus ojos la hizo estremecerse. Sin aliento, con el pulso acelerado, advirtió que bajaba la vista hasta sus labios, y sintió un cosquilleo en ellos como si se los hubiera tocado. De repente, ansió que la besara, anheló desesperadamente probar el contacto, el sabor de su boca...

Pero en un determinado instante Darién esbozó una sonrisa despreciativa, cargada de frialdad, y Serena comprendió que se trababa del mismo mensaje que el de la noche anterior. Darién le estaba diciendo que sabía que a ella le gustaba lo que veía, así como a él, pero que no posibilidad de que llegaran alguna vez a satisfacer aquel deseo. Aquello fue como una ducha de agua fría que la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad.

Sabía que Darién creía que la había llevado a pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad con él de modo que había calculado el momento justo en que acabaría desairándola. Oh, Darién la había seducido, efectivamente, pero eso también servía para recordarle a Serena su decisión de hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Porque la deseaba, y no hacía intento alguno por disimularlo. Esa era un arma que Serena podría usar contra él y, en consecuencia, en lugar de sentirse intimidada, contraatacó con todo su potencial. Con los ojos le lanzó su propio mensaje: «voy a hacerte cambiar de idea».

La diversión de Darién no hizo sino aumentar. Aquel tácito combate visual habría durado aún más tiempo si Reika no hubiera roto con sus carcajadas el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa, Serena pasó muy cerca de donde él estaba sentado no sin antes acariciarle levemente un hombro. Y sonrió satisfecha al percibir su sobresalto.

—Buenos días, Darién, querido —le susurró en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Darién miró detenidamente a Serena mientras ésta aceptaba la taza de café que le ofreció Mimet.

—Tienes un aspecto muy descansado —observó.

—He dormido maravillosamente bien —explicó Serena—. Y ahora estoy dispuesta para... cualquier cosa —añadió provocativamente, y contuvo el aliento a la espera de la respuesta de Darién.

Desgraciadamente. Zafiro, que estaba escuchando descaradamente su conversación, se adelantó a Darién para comentar:

—Por supuesto que ha dormido bien; no tiene conciencia alguna que la moleste.

Serena suspiró; había tenido la vana esperanza de evitar toda confrontación. Consciente de que de pronto se había convertido en el centro de atención, escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras:

—Por favor, Zafiro, no quiero ponerme a discutir contigo. Lo único que deseo es poder desayunar en paz.

— ¡Es repugnante tener que compartir mesa con la furcia que le sacó tanto dinero a nuestro padre!

— ¡Zafiro, no! —protestó su madre, pálida.

Serena descubrió en los ojos del joven tanta furia como dolor, y sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Podía comprender lo que sentía: ante todo, echaba de menos a su padre.

—Yo echo de menos a Malachite tanto como tú —repuso, pero su hermanastro se negaba a escucharla. Se levantó de su asiento como accionado por un resorte.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Él no era tu padre!

Serena ansió gritarle que sí lo era, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Buscó a Andrew con la mirada y descubrió que la estaba mirando conmovido.

—Eso no importa. Yo sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido.

— ¡No quiero tu compasión! —replicó Zafiro, al borde del llanto—. ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Te odio!

Serena sintió una violenta punzada de dolor, y se apresuró a hacer su taza a un lado. No podía permitirse llorar delante de todo el mundo.

—Creo que será mejor que salga a dar un paseo —pronunció, incómoda.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Darién se lo impidió.

—Quédate donde estás, Serena. Si alguien tiene que marcharse aquí, es Zafiro. Pero no sin disculparse contigo antes —declaró con tono severo.

Serena miró a uno y a otro.

—No es necesario —insistió. Darién solo estaba empeorando las cosas. Zafiro jamás la perdonaría por la humillación que estaba sufriendo.

—Darién tiene toda la razón —lo apoyó Setsuna, sorprendiendo tanto a su hijo como a Serena.

— ¡Madre! —exclamó Zafiro, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Lamento que esto te duela, Zafiro, pero esta es mi casa y no voy a tolerar un comportamiento semejante, ni siquiera aunque provenga de ti —le informó—. Serena es una invitada, y debes disculparte con ella.

—No soy ningún niño, y no pienso pedir disculpas. Si tú quieres confraternizar con ella, adelante, pero yo me voy. Vamos, Petzite —le dijo a su novia que, sonriendo azorada a los presentes, lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Un tenso silencio reinó en el comedor, y Serena sintió el peso de toda la culpa sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento, señora Metalia. Todo esto es culpa mía.

—Eres muy amable, Serena, pero eso no es cierto. Fue Zafiro quien montó la escena, no tú. Todavía está muy afectado por la muerte de su padre. Es un chico muy sensible.

Lo cual dejó a Serena con la triste convicción de que, si ella no hubiera estado presente, aquella situación nunca se habría producido. Era su presencia en esa casa lo que estaba causando tantos problemas.

Una rápida mirada a Darién le confirmó que él compartía su opinión. Aunque antes la había defendido, la consideraba culpable y tenía perfecto derecho a hacerlo.

Setsuna dobló su servilleta con manos temblorosas y se levantó de la mesa.

—Disculpadme. Creo que será mejor que vaya a hablar con mi hijo —y abandonó la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta a su espalda.

—Bueno, desde luego sabes cómo vaciar una habitación —le comentó Darién con tono mordaz en medio del violento silencio que siguió.

—Yaten —le dijo en aquel instante Lita a su hijo mayor—, si ya has terminado de comer, ¿por qué no te llevas a Reika a jugar fuera? —sugirió con tono tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero Yaten no parecía muy dispuesto a ceder.

— ¿Va Serena a pelearse otra vez con el tío Darién? —preguntó animado. Su madre alzó los ojos al cielo, pero al menos la ocurrencia tuvo el positivo efecto de hacer reír a todo el mundo.

Serena se lo agradeció en silencio, ya que le había facilitado el tiempo necesario para recuperarse. No había esperado mostrarse tan vulnerable a los sentimientos de su hermanastro. Tendría que insensibilizarse a partir de ese momento, si no quería sufrir todavía más...

—No, no vamos a discutir, Yaten —informó Darién a su sobrino.

—Fíjate, si hasta nos damos la mano —añadió Serena, mirando de reojo a Darién. Inmediatamente él hizo un intento por retirar la mano, pero ella fue más rápida y se la tomó—. Las personas no se pelean cuando se dan la mano, eso lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Ya, y se besan y todo eso... —declaró Yaten, disgustado, mientras su hermanita abría mucho los ojos.

— ¿El tío Darién va a besar a esa mujer, mamá? —preguntó entonces Reika, y Serena tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver su expresión de puro horror.

—No a no ser que quiera convertirse en una rana —se burló Andrew, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias. Has sido de gran ayuda —declaró exasperada Lita—. Escuchad de una vez. Aquí nadie va a pelearse, y a besarse tampoco. Y «esa mujer» se llama Serena, Reika. Tienes que llamarla Serena, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, mamá —murmuró la pequeña, obediente, pero lanzó tanto a Serena como a Darién una mirada que reflejaba su escaso convencimiento.

—Vamos, fuera —les instó su madre, y Yaten se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para salir de la habitación seguido de su hermanita—. Oh, vaya, tengo que asegurarme de que se abriguen bien. Perdonadme, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Lita se retiraba, Haruka Tenuo, que lo había estado contemplando todo sumido en un absoluto silencio, dobló el periódico que estaba leyendo y se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

—Gracias por esta interesante media hora —miró a Serena con expresión irónica— No tengo ninguna duda de que seguiremos divirtiéndonos. Voy a ver qué está haciendo Michiru.

—Me temo que estará algo indispuesta, como cada mañana. Llévale de paso una taza de té con galletas —le sugirió Darién—. Ya sabes que ese es uno de los antojos que tiene.

Después de que Haruka se dirigiese a la cocina a cumplir con el encargo, Andrew miró sorprendido a Darién.

— ¿Es que Michiru está embarazada?

Darién asintió, sin molestarse en disimular su diversión.

—Sí, de muy poco tiempo. Y no lo está pasando precisamente muy bien.

—Creía que no quería tener hijos —comentó Andrew.

—Al parecer Haruka le hizo cambiar de idea.

—Que me aspen —se echó a reír—. Michiru con un bebé. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¡No te burles tanto! —le recriminó Serena—. Estoy segura de que será una madre maravillosa.

— ¿La estás apoyando? —Darién la miró extrañado—. ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en amiga suya?

«Desde que me enteré de que era mi hermanastra», estuvo tentada de contestarle, pero no lo hizo. En aquel preciso momento, sonó el teléfono, y segundos después Mimet asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

—Es para usted, señor Andrew.

—No sé quién puede ser —se levantó de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño—. La contestaré en el despacho, gracias, Mimet. Disculpadme.

Serena lo observó marcharse y se volvió para mirar a Darién.

—Al fin solos —murmuró, pero nada la preparó para la sensual mirada que le lanzó. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al ver que bajaba luego la vista hasta sus manos, todavía entrelazadas.

— ¿Te dijeron alguna vez tus padres lo peligroso que es jugar con fuego?

—Oh, sí —respondió Serena con tono ligero, tomando un sorbo de café—. Sin embargo, conforme fui creciendo descubrí que las cosas prohibidas eran mucho más divertidas —se atrevió a flirtear abiertamente, mirándolo por encima del borde de la taza a la espera de su reacción.

Darién no la decepcionó. Se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con expresión pensativa.

—Dime una cosa, solo por curiosidad: ¿es que no te detienes ante nada?

—No te creas. Simplemente soy una mujer de mentalidad abierta. Eso es todo.

—Tienes que serlo para haber convertido a un hombre de más de cincuenta años en tu amante.

Era un comentario calculado para hacerle montar en cólera, sin duda alguna. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que tal vez pudiera estar equivocado. Bueno, pues no iba a ser ella quien lo sacara de su error.

—Malachite era joven para su edad. Éramos perfectamente compatibles —añadió, posando deliberadamente su otra mano sobre su brazo—. Aunque creo que tú y yo nos complementaríamos mucho mejor.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

Con un dedo trazó un imaginario sendero por la manga de su chaqueta, pensativa, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Porque tú tienes mucha más imaginación —respondió con tono dulce, sensual, y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer un gesto parecido estando tan cerca de un hombre, y el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad.

Darién se permitió sonreír, pero era una sonrisa tan fría que le provocó un estremecimiento.

— ¿No sabes escuchar, verdad? Voy a decírtelo otra vez. Lo que estás intentando hacer conmigo no te funcionará.

—Quizá no esté intentando nada.

—Y quizá la luna sea un queso verde —replicó, sardónico.

— ¿Por qué habría yo de mentir?

—Tal vez porque tú y la verdad no os lleváis demasiado bien. Para la gente como tú, la verdad es algo que cambia según la oportunidad que se presente.

— ¿La gente como yo?

—Sí, las personas que tenéis un ojo puesto en la gran oportunidad —respondió al tiempo que bajaba la miraba hasta sus labios, encendiéndola por dentro.

— ¿Nunca le has dicho a nadie una mentira piadosa? —le preguntó Serena.

—No. ¿Con qué objetivo?

—Con el de conquistar a una mujer.

—Ah.

Serena pensó que su sorprendida reacción parecía haber traicionado una doble moral por su parte. Una burlona sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Eso es distinto, ¿verdad?

—Pero nunca lo hice por sacarle dinero a nadie —replicó Darién.

—_Touché_ —suspiró, dándose por vencida

— ¿Es que no vas a negarlo?

— ¿Qué sentido tendría? —Serena tomó otro sorbo de café—. El dinero de ese testamento es mío, no puedo negarlo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Dilapidarlo?

—Creo que podría sorprenderte.

Darién se echó a reír.

—Dudo mucho que lo dedicaras a causas que realmente valieran la pena. La caridad empieza por uno mismo. Seguro que necesitas urgentemente un nuevo vestido, o un collar de diamantes.

Serena dejó cuidadosamente su taza sobre la mesa. Darién estaba empezando a irritarla con las cosas que le estaba diciendo con aquel tono tan suave...

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Malachite no me ha dado ya todo eso antes? —lo desafió, y tuvo la satisfacción de verlo fruncir los labios de puro disgusto.

—Me había olvidado —admitió, desdeñoso—. Probablemente antes de morir Malachite se gastó en ti toda una fortuna.

A Serena le entraron ganas de estrellarle la taza en la cabeza. Disimulando su enfado, forzó una sonrisa.

—Era muy generoso —le explicó con tono dulce, evocando las conversaciones que había mantenido con Malachite. Se había mostrado generoso con las cosas que Serena más había valorado: su tiempo y su afecto.

—Y tú le sacaste todo lo que pudiste.

Su ceñuda expresión le parecía casi cómica.

—Ojalá hubiera podido sacarle más —repuso sin arrepentirse de nada. De lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no haberlo podido conocer durante más tiempo.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y Andrew regresó a la habitación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba. Mirando a uno y a otro, añadió suspirando —: Bueno, al menos no ha corrido la sangre y los dos seguís vivos.

—Por poco —rezongó Darién, levantándose.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Serena.

—Por ahora ya tengo suficiente, Serena. Voy a tomarme un respiro para prepararme para el segundo asalto.

—Lo esperaré ansiosa.

Ya en la puerta, Darién se volvió para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

—Si yo fuera tú, no me haría demasiadas ilusiones.

—No te preocupes. Me conformo con ganar por puntos.

—Mientras que yo cariño... ¡no espero otra cosa que ganar por KO! —y se marchó, cerrando firmemente la puerta a su espalda.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —inquirió Andrew, incómodo, y Serena esbozó una mueca.

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero será mejor que me lo digas de todas formas.

—Es algo personal —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. Un juego entre Darién y yo.

— ¡A mí me parece un juego muy peligroso!

—Lo es —reconoció con un leve sonrisa—. Pero tengo intención de ganarlo.

— ¿Por qué me deja eso tan intranquilo? —murmuró Andrew antes de que Serena se levantara para plantarle un cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Porque eres un buen amigo mío y te preocupas por mi bienestar. Créeme, no tienes necesidad. Confía en mí —y tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, abandonó la habitación.

Andrew la miró, impotente. Según su experiencia, cuando alguien decía «confía en mí»... ¡era el momento adecuado para hacer exactamente lo opuesto!

.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 4

Serena no volvió a ver a Darién hasta la tarde. No se había presentado a la comida y sí lo había hecho Zafiro, que se había mostrado silencioso y taciturno. Serena lo sentía por él, pero no le dijo nada, consciente de que hablándole no conseguiría otra cosa que empeorar las cosas.

Después de la comida todo el mundo desapareció para dedicarse a sus asuntos, y Serena se instaló cómodamente en el salón a leer una revista. Aunque no leyó mucho, ya que sus pensamientos derivaban constantemente hacia Darién. No podía evitar preguntarse por lo que estaría haciendo... y con quién. Cuando tomó conciencia de ello, se disgustó consigo misma y cerró la revista. Hiciera lo que hiciera, eso no era asunto suyo.

— ¡Oh!

Serena se volvió al escuchar aquella ahogada exclamación y descubrió a Michiru en el umbral.

—Perdón —musitó la joven, disponiéndose a marcharse, pero Serena se apresuró a levantarse.

—No te vayas —le pidió Serena, y al ver su expresión de sorpresa, añadió—: Quiero decir que... no permitas que yo te eche. Esta es tu casa.

Michiru vaciló por un momento, y luego entró lentamente en el salón.

—No podrías echarme —replicó fríamente, y Serena esbozó una mueca. Su hermanastra no estaba nada dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó, observando que se sentaba bastante lejos de ella.

—Sí, gracias.

Serena suspiró. Iba a tener problemas para conseguir entablar una simple conversación.

—Tendrás muchas ganas de tener el bebé.

—Sí —se llevó una mano al vientre con el primer gesto natural que Serena le había visto hacer—. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que vaya a ser una buena madre —respondió, sincera.

—Yo estoy convencida de que lo serás —le dijo Serena, sonriendo, pero recibió a cambio una fría mirada.

—No estoy para falsas zalamerías.

—Te aseguro que no es eso lo que pretendo, Michiru.

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no explotar y soltarle algo que sonaría demasiado impetuoso, como un « ¡deja de comportarte como una niña!»

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

— ¡No me puedo imaginar el motivo! —le espetó Michiru.

—Me rindo —exclamó Serena, derrotada.

— ¿Entonces ya está? ¿Ya puedo irme? —le preguntó Michiru, insolente, y no esperó su respuesta antes de marcharse y abandonar la habitación.

—Haz lo que gustes —musitó Serena para sí misma, una vez sola, sintiéndose cada vez más deprimida. Estaba segura de que tanto Zafiro como Michiru eran en realidad unas grandes personas, pero que se estaban comportando intencionadamente mal con ella. Y no podía culparlos. Ambos desconocían su verdadera identidad, y debido a ello habían malinterpretado su relación con Malachite.

Decidiendo que debería hacer cualquier cosa menos quedarse allí sentada compadeciéndose a sí misma, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando vio bajar a Lita con Yaten y Reika. Una sola mirada a su rostro le confirmó que no se encontraba nada bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Solo es una jaqueca —respondió Lita, sin convencerla del todo.

—Creo que deberías acostarte y dormir un poco —le sugirió, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Les prometí a los niños que los llevaría a pasear al lago.

Serena miró a los críos, deseosa de ayudar, aunque sabía que no querrían ir con ella. Pero en aquel mismo momento apareció Andrew, facilitándole la respuesta a su problema.

—No te preocupes por Yaten y Reika. Drew y yo los sacaremos a pasear —declaró, mirando expectante a su amigo.

Andrew no la decepcionó. Haciéndose rápidamente cargo de la situación, preguntó a los niños:

— ¿Qué os parece, chicos? ¿Queréis salir con Serena y conmigo? Así vuestra madre podrá descansar un poquito.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Yaten, pero Reika no se mostró tan dispuesta. Finalmente se apartó de su madre y le dio la manita a Andrew.

Serena oyó suspirar de satisfacción a Andrew, y comprendió que aquel era un momento muy importante para él. Amaba a Lita y también quería a los niños: deseaba desesperadamente que lo aceptaran. Ahora parecía que lo habían hecho.

—Anda, sube a acostarte —le dijo Serena a una aliviada Lita.

— ¿Vendrá también el tío Darién? —preguntó Reika cuando ya se disponían a salir, todos bien abrigados. A pesar de que lucía el sol, hacía mucho frío.

—Creo que no —le contestó Serena mientras le ponía los diminutos guantes.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber la pequeña.

—Bueno, a nadie se le ha ocurrido pedírselo.

— ¿Puedo pedírselo yo?

—Cariño, no sé dónde se encuentra ahora mismo el tío Darién.

—Yo sí —el rostro de Reika se iluminó—. ¡Está allí! —declaró señalando algo por encima del hombro de Serena.

Serena se volvió justo a tiempo de ver entrar a Darién. Parecía algo mágico, pero se dio cuenta de que Reika debía de haberlo visto antes por la ventana. Lo que sí que era mágico era el estremecimiento que la recorrió. Vestido con vaqueros y cazadora negra, con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas encendidas, tenía un aspecto impresionantemente atractivo.

— ¡Tío Darién! —exclamó Reika, corriendo hacia él.

Riendo, Darién se agachó para levantarla en brazos.

—Hola, pequeñaja. ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó a su sobrina, pero mirando a Serena.

Su mirada azul recorrió su esbelta figura, y su cuerpo respondió como era de esperar. Los pezones se le endurecieron, destacando contra la tela de su suéter con una rapidez que no la sorprendió. Su reacción ante aquel hombre siempre había sido intensa e inmediata.

—Mamá está enferma y nos vamos a ir al lago. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

— ¿Enferma? —inquirió Darién, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tiene jaqueca —le explicó Serena.

— ¡Tío Darién! ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —sonrió a la pequeña—. ¿Tienes tú alguna objeción a que me incorpore a la fiesta? —le preguntó a Serena, volviéndose hacia ella.

Serena descolgó su abrigo del armario y se lo puso. Sabía que se sentiría más cómoda saliendo a pasear sin Darién, pero también que no tenía derecho a negarse.

—Ninguna. Un paseo nos sentará a todos bien. Aunque, por supuesto, si tienes frío o estás demasiado cansado para volver a salir...

— ¿Dudas acaso de mis fuerzas físicas? ¿O de mi fuerza de voluntad? Para tu información, he de decirte que ambas se encuentran en perfecto estado.

— ¿Qué es lo que está en perfecto estado? —inquirió Andrew cuando se reunió con ellos, acompañado de Yaten. Habían tenido que subir a la habitación en busca de los guantes del niño.

—Oh, solo mi habilidad para resistir los peores momentos que el destino pueda ofrecerme —murmuró Darién con tono sardónico—. Vamos, salgamos ya antes de que cambie de idea —y encabezó la marcha.

La casa se encontraba a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, rodeada de bosques y colinas. Caminaron por un sendero que se internaba entre los árboles. Yaten y Reika iban delante. El terreno estaba embarrado y Serena resbaló una vez; habría caído al suelo si Darién no se hubiera apresurado a sujetarla. En el momento en que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto notó que se le aceleraba el corazón, y se apresuró a apartarse de él.

—Gracias —le dijo, tensa.

—La próxima vez que intentes algo parecido, te dejaré caer.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Ya me has oído. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Espera un momento. Eso ha sido un accidente —protestó.

—Claro que sí. Y tú eres tan inocente como una colegiala.

—Dios mío, mira que eres desconfiado —pronunció mientras daba media vuelta y se apresuraba a seguir a Andrew y a los niños.

—Harás bien en recordarlo —le gritó Darién a su espalda, pero ella lo ignoró.

Solo un loco se arriesgaría a herirse fingiendo caerse en las condiciones en que se encontraba el terreno, pensó Serena. Darién debería saberlo. Por lo que a ella se refería, estaba llegando demasiado lejos con la necesidad que parecía tener de atacarla.

Veinte minutos después, salieron del bosque a la ribera de un pequeño lago cuya superficie se había helado por completo. Serena se sentó en una gran roca y observó a los niños mientras lanzaban piedras al hielo. Con un pie apoyado en la misma roca, Darién escudriñaba en silencio el horizonte.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar tan cerca de mí? —le preguntó ella secamente—. Tal vez se me ocurra volver a caerme a propósito.

—Dudo que cometieras ese mismo error dos veces —replicó burlón, con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? —inquirió Serena, curiosa.

—A veces se ven halcones por aquí.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Son fáciles de ver?

—Sí cuando sabes lo que estás buscando. En esta época del año, la comida escasea. A menudo, se los puede ver dando vueltas en círculos, al acecho de alguna presa.

—No sabía que te interesaran las aves —comentó Serena, y él volvió la cabeza para lanzarle una burlona sonrisa.

—Eso es porque sabes muy poco sobre mí.

—Más de lo que crees. Malachite me hablaba mucho de ti.

— ¿De verdad? —arqueó una ceja—. Me sorprende que encontrarais tiempo para hablar —replicó, sardónico.

— ¡Eres el tipo más detestable del mundo! —exclamó Serena, apretando los dientes.

Al oírla, Andrew se acercó rápidamente para ponerle una tranquilizadora mano sobre el brazo.

—Tranquila, Serena. Darién solo está intentando provocarte.

—Ah, ¿eso es lo que estoy haciendo? —se burló Darién, mirando pensativo a una y a otro.

—Hey, ¿qué están haciendo esos dos? —se preguntó Andrew en ese momento, y tanto Serena como Darién se volvieron para ver a los niños correteando por la ribera del lago, alejándose cada vez más—. Voy a buscarlos —y salió tras ellos.

—Andrew se muestra muy protector contigo —le comentó Darién a Serena cuando se quedaron solos.

—Es un gran amigo.

—No, es más que eso —reflexionó en voz alta Darién, acelerándole el corazón con una sensación de alarma—. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacer que hombres aparentemente inteligentes se olviden de que tienen cerebro?

—Dímelo tú —rio ella—. Tú eres un hombre, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo consigues ponerles ese velo sobre los ojos? ¿Es que son incapaces de ver lo que tú eres?

—Al parecer solo tú tienes esa capacidad de visión. Por supuesto, eso también puede significar que eres el único equivocado.

—Ya te gustaría —rió Darién—. ¿Por qué no fuiste al funeral? —le preguntó de pronto, quitándole el aliento.

— ¿Perdón?

Darién se irguió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Si tan encariñada estabas con Malachite, ¿cómo es que no asististe a su funeral? —le repitió, reacio.

—Estuve allí.

—Nadie te vio —replicó Darién, convencido de que se lo estaba inventando.

—Sabía que mi presencia no sería bienvenida, así que no me acerqué a la tumba —se había refugiado detrás de un árbol, a algunos metros de distancia, esperando a que se marchara su familia para despedirse de su padre a solas. Desde aquel lugar aventajado, había podido ver a todos los presentes—. Tú eres el que no estuviste.

—No, no estuve —confirmó. La tensión de su gesto indicaba lo mucho que se arrepentía de ello.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Serena, dudando de que le contestara. Pero, para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

—Porque ni siquiera sabía que Malachite había muerto —admitió finalmente—. Cuando trabajo, prefiero mantenerme incomunicado del mundo. Desconecto los teléfonos y el fax, y no abro la puerta. Puedo estar semanas sin recoger la correspondencia —con las manos en las caderas, contemplaba el paisaje—. Cuando me enteré de la noticia, el funeral ya había pasado.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Podía sentir el dolor que reflejaba aquella confesión, y sabía que Darién jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Reaccionando instintivamente, le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Lo siento.

De inmediato, Darién volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—La última persona de la que aceptaría compasión eres tú. ¿O es que piensas realmente que este pequeño gesto hará que consigas lo que quieres de mí?

Serena retiró la mano como si se la hubiese quemado, pálida.

—Eso ha estado fuera de lugar —comentó con voz ahogada.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Darién añadió, pasándose una mano por el pelo:

—Tienes razón, ha estado fuera de lugar. Te debo una disculpa.

—Aceptada —repuso tensa, desviando la mirada. No sabía por qué le había dolido tanto su acusación, sabiendo perfectamente lo que Darién pensaba de ella. En la ribera vio que Yaten les estaba haciendo señas, como indicando una dirección que quería seguir.

—Oh, creo que esto ha sido culpa mía —pronunció Darién—. Le dije a Yaten algo sobre unas puntas de flecha que encontré allí de niño —vio que Andrew obligaba a los niños a volver sobre sus pasos.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Darién Chiba confesando una equivocación! —se burló Serena.

—Díselo, tío Darién —le animó Yaten cuando se encontraba a una distancia desde la que podían oír su voz—. Dile lo de las puntas de flecha —señaló a Andrew.

—Sí, díselo, tío Darién —añadió Serena con tono sardónico.

—Es verdad —reconoció ante Andrew.

— ¡Te lo dije! —exclamó el niño.

—Puede que sí —repuso Andrew—, pero el tío Darién no te dijo que fueras a buscarlas solo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... ¡no íbamos a alejarnos tanto! —se defendió Yaten.

—No es la distancia, Yaten —intervino Darién—. Podría haberte sucedido cualquier cosa, y Andrew nunca se lo habría perdonado. ¿Comprendes?

—Creo que sí —contestó el crío con un hilo de voz—. Lo siento, tío Andrew.

—No te preocupes, Yaten —lo tranquilizó, acariciándole la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces no vamos a buscar el tesoro? —inquirió Reika.

—Claro que sí, corazón —Serena se apresuró a consolarla, al ver su expresión decepcionada—. El tío Darién va a llevaros a los dos a verlo —declaró, y ambos niños se volvieron para mirar a Darién, expectantes.

—Iremos todos —decidió Darién—. Precisamente Serena me estaba comentando lo mucho que le gustaba buscar oro... —añadió, mirándola de reojo.

— ¡Oro! -exclamó Yaten, y Serena miró indignada a su tío.

—No le hagas caso, Yaten. Es solo una broma de tu tío. Vamos, tío Darién, guíanos —lo urgió con tono burlón.

Darién los guió por la ribera y luego giró hacia un sendero claramente señalado entre los árboles. Poco después se detenía ante un pequeño claro para anunciar que aquel era el lugar. Andrew se hizo con unos palos y animó a los niños a que cavaran el terreno con ellos. Darién le entregó un palo mucho más largo a Serena.

—Tú también.

— ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando, exactamente?

Darién sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones.

—Cualquier cosa que se parezca vagamente a una punta de flecha.

— ¿De verdad hay flechas aquí? —inquirió con tono dubitativo, estremecida por la fugaz sonrisa que le lanzó.

—No tengo la menor idea —admitió sin ningún arrepentimiento—. Pero en cualquier caso a los niños les encantará la experiencia.

— ¿Y por dónde sugieres que cavemos?

—Por donde quieras, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado con los osos.

— ¿Osos? ¿Me estás diciendo que hay osos aquí?—exclamó alarmada y Darién se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, ¡eres demasiado flaca para constituir una comida mínimamente decente! —replicó, volviéndose, y Serena se dio cuenta de que bromeaba.

Aunque no esperaba encontrar algo, se encogió de hombros y empezó a cavar. Encontró varias piedras de formas curiosas, pero ni una sola punta de flecha. Tan concentrada estaba en su búsqueda que se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando algo más tarde alzó la vista y descubrió que estaba sola. El corazón se le aceleró mientras se preguntaba si se habría alejado demasiado de los demás...

—¿Hey? —llamó con voz temblorosa y lo intentó de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? —la posibilidad de haberse perdido la hizo estremecerse.

Para su alivio, le contestó una voz, y se apresuró a correr hacia el lugar del que procedía.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, incapaz de ver a nadie.

—Aquí abajo —respondió la voz.

Serena rodeó un tupido arbusto y descubrió una profunda zanja. Darién se encontraba en el fondo, mirándola desde abajo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sintiéndose como una estúpida al darse cuenta de que no se había perdido, Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Er... nada. ¿Dónde están los otros?

Darién señaló a su izquierda.

—El terreno desciende también hacia el otro lado. Probablemente se encuentren en la otra zanja de allí. Escucha.

En la distancia Serena pudo oír la risa de los niños y la grave voz de Andrew. Eso hizo que se sintiera aun más estúpida.

— ¿Creías acaso que todos se habían ido dejándote sola?

—No —negó ella al momento, y Darién sonrió.

— ¡Mentirosa! —se burló, y Serena se sintió tentada de arrojarle el palo que todavía llevaba en la mano —. ¿Por qué no bajas y te reúnes conmigo? Te prometo que no te perderás.

Era una oferta a la que debería haberse negado pero, después de haberse llevado un susto tan grande, no quería arriesgarse a llevarse otro. Logró bajar a duras penas, pero cuando casi había llegado al fondo de la zanja resbaló con un piedra medio oculta y dio un grito de alarma. Darién la sujetó con facilidad, atrayéndola contra su duro cuerpo.

Al estar tan cerca de él, su aroma invadió sus sentidos. Se le debilitaron las rodillas y el mundo pareció evaporarse a su alrededor, de manera que lo único que pudo oír fue el acelerado latido de su corazón. Su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos sus caricias y los pezones se le habían endurecido ante el contacto de su duro pecho. Además, en la posición en que se encontraban, le habría resultado imposible ignorar la evidente prueba de la excitación de Darién.

El estómago se le encogió de deseo. y no pudo evitar moverse contra él. Darién gruñó, y aquel sonido no hizo sino excitarla aun más. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y vio allí el mismo anhelo que la atenazaba a ella. La misma necesidad de sentir la caricia de sus labios.

— ¡Diablos! —rezongó Darién, y la besó en la boca.

Al primer contacto, Serena se sintió arrastrada por un remolino de emociones. Aquel beso era todo lo que había esperado y mucho más. La sangre le atronaba en los oídos. Contuvo deleitada el aliento cuando Darién le delineó con la punta de la lengua el delicado contorno de su labio inferior, antes de entrar a explorar el interior de su boca. Se abrasó de deseo, pero no le importó. Solo podía pensar en devolverle aquel beso.

Cuando empezó a tomar la iniciativa, no le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento de Darién. Luego, su lengua encontró la suya, enzarzándose ambas en un sensual duelo. Se esforzó por liberar los brazos y se los echó al cuello, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se despertaba ante su contacto y empezaba a latir de necesidad. A los pocos segundos, Darién deslizó un muslo entre sus piernas, y el placer que sintió Serena fue tan intenso, que tuvo que interrumpir el beso para tomar aire.

Aquel pequeño respiro le devolvió algo de su perdida cordura. Estaba asombrada de la rapidez con que se había excitado. El resultado había sido devastador. Temblaba tanto que ni siquiera estaba segura de poder sostenerse sola. Aun así sabía que sería un tremendo error dejarle saber a Darién que había perdido hasta aquel punto el control. Ruborizada y jadeante, le sonrió.

—Bueno, esto ha sido interesante —murmuró con voz ronca—. ¿Todavía sigues empeñado en mostrarte indiferente ante mí?

La mirada que le lanzó Darién la dejó helada.

—Te aconsejo que te calles de una vez —le advirtió.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas ahora conmigo? Yo no te he obligado a besarme, Darién. Eso ha sido decisión tuya.

Con las manos en las caderas la miró fijamente, incapaz de negarlo.

—Sí, una de las peores que he tomado en mi vida —admitió, disgustado—. Pero no volverá a suceder.

—La frase de siempre. Tendremos que esperar a verlo, ¿no te parece? —se burló Serena.

—Tendrás que esperar a que el infierno se congele.

— ¡Tío Darién! —resonó una voz a lo lejos.

— ¡Aquí, Yaten! —gritó, y le lanzó luego una última advertencia a Serena—. Mantente alejada de mí.

— ¿Tienes miedo de acabar sucumbiendo?

—No digas una palabra más —la miró furioso—, porque si no... —dejó la amenaza suspendida en el aire.

Se oyeron unos pasos y Yaten apareció en el borde de la zanja. Los otros lo seguían de cerca, y después Serena ya no dispuso de tiempo para analizar lo sucedido. Solo cuando regresaban a la casa, con Darién encabezando la marcha llevando a Reika en hombros, pudo evocar aquel increíble momento. Se sonrió: lo había conseguido. A pesar del disgusto que sentía por ella, no había podido ignorar la necesidad de besarla.

Por supuesto, ella no había tenido intención alguna de caer víctima ella misma en el proceso. Pero no había podido evitarlo. La atracción que sentía por Darién era increíblemente poderosa, casi abrumadora. Por un instante, se había perdido por completo en sus brazos... Nada parecido le había sucedido antes. Aquel hombre era el más excitante que había conocido en su vida. Y también su más peligroso adversario. Tendría que poner mucho cuidado si quería seguir adelante con su plan. Porque quería seguir adelante: aquello solamente había sido el principio.

Sí, en un futuro tendría que mostrarse muy cuidadosa. Esa vez había tenido suerte, ya que Darién se había disgustado tanto consigo mismo, que no había advertido el hecho de que ella misma no había fingido reaccionar como había reaccionado. Al igual que él, no había disimulado en absoluto. La próxima vez, porque habría una próxima vez... conservaría la cabeza fría y el control de sí misma.

Tuvo que ignorar la voz interior que le advertía de que aquel objetivo rebasaba sus propias capacidades. Que Darién Chiba no era un hombre como para tomárselo a la ligera. Pero podía oler la victoria, y no se detendría hasta conseguirla.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 5

EL MOTIVO de la anterior ausencia de Darién durante la comida se explicó poco después de que llegaran a la casa. Desapareció casi inmediatamente para volver a los pocos minutos con un gran árbol de Navidad que colocó al lado de la ventana. Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo ayudó a decorarlo. Incluso Lita, que parecía sentirse mucho mejor después de la tranquila tarde que había pasado. A Serena le gustó ver que Michiru y Zafiro se sumaban a la diversión, aparcados por el momento sus rencores. Levantaron a Reika para que pudiera colocar la estrella en la punta, y a Yaten se le reservó el privilegio de encender las luces.

Serena contemplaba la escena con una emoción no exenta de envidia. Le encantaba ver a la familia reunida, pero al mismo tiempo eso le recordaba que ella estaba al margen. Y no sabía cómo cambiar esa situación. Una semana atrás, había estado segura de saber cómo, pero ahora ya no tanto. Michiru y Zafiro se mostraban tan hostiles... Ingenuamente, no había esperado algo así. No fue consciente de que Setsuna se había acercado a ella hasta que le preguntó:

— ¿Te pasa algo? —cuando Serena la miró sobresaltada, añadió con una leve sonrisa—: Tengo la sensación de que no estás pensando en algo agradable.

—Pues... la verdad es que estaba pensando en lo mucho que me habría gustado tener una familia como la suya.

— ¿No tienes familia?

De repente se le estaba presentando una inesperada oportunidad de revelarle la verdad, y a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras intentaba decidir si aprovecharla o no. Decírselo o no decírselo. Vaciló. Ahora que había llegado el momento, la asaltaban las dudas: era ridículo. Ella había ido allí para eso. Sería una estúpida si no aprovechaba el momento...

—De hecho... —empezó a decir, pero cometió el error de mirar a Setsuna a los ojos: en el instante en que lo hizo, su voluntad se derrumbó. No podía hacerlo. No ahora. Aquella mujer no disfrutaba de buena salud... ¿y si lo que tenía que decirle la ponía aún más enferma? Serena jamás se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Sí? —inquirió Setsuna, inocente.

—Mi madre murió hace un año, y mi padre... —se le cerró la garganta—... falleció recientemente —declaró al fin con voz ahogada.

—Lo siento —repuso Setsuna con un tono sinceramente compasivo—. Debes de echarlos mucho de menos.

Tanta ternura no pudo conmover más a Serena, que se sintió impelida a decirle algo tranquilizador a aquella mujer tan comprensiva.

—Señora Metalia —pronunció apresurada, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de ello—. Solo quiero que sepa que su marido y yo nunca... esto es, que Malachite no era... —dándose cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien, tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo—: No éramos amantes, señora Metalia, a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho la prensa. Solo quería que supiera eso.

Setsuna Metalia se había quedado pálida, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera descubrir en sus ojos si le había dicho la verdad. Al parecer lo que vio en ellos la convenció, porque asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Gracias por decirme eso, Serena. Yo jamás dudé de mi marido, pero tengo que reconocer que he sentido un gran alivio al escucharlo de tus labios —le confesó y, para horror de Serena, se llevó una mano al pecho, tambaleándose.

— ¿Señora Metalia? —exclamó alarmada, haciendo que todos los demás se volvieran para mirarlas.

—Solo me siento un poquito mareada —explicó Setsuna con un hilo de voz, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana.

A los pocos segundos, todos la rodearon.

— ¿Madre? —gritó Michiru, preocupada, después de apartar bruscamente a Serena, que no tardó en encontrarse frente a frente con Darién.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —le preguntó él con tono furioso.

—Nada —se defendió Serena, negando con la cabeza, aterrada por las posibles consecuencias de la confesión que le había hecho a Setsuna.

—Tiene que haber sido algo —insistió, y ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Solo estábamos charlando. Te juro que no le he dicho nada que haya podido molestarla. Jamás habría hecho algo así.

— ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?

—Porque si Serena lo dice, es que es verdad —terció Andrew, apareciendo de repente al lado de su amiga y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir, Drew, pero... ¿por qué habría yo de confiar en ella? —preguntó Darién.

—Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir —repuso Andrew con tono suave—. Para confiar en alguien se necesita fe. Y yo la tengo.

En el breve silencio que siguió pudo oírse la exasperada voz de Setsuna:

—Estaré perfectamente bien si dejáis de montar tanto escándalo. Lo único que necesito es descansar.

Serena se volvió hacia Setsuna cuando ésta ya se levantaba; aunque seguía pálida, parecía extrañamente divertida por la situación. Sin embargo, al percibir la preocupación de Serena, se le acercó para tomarle una mano.

—Gracias. Aprecio tu amabilidad —le dijo de nuevo.

Pero enseguida Michiru se colocó a su lado, adelantándose a cualquier posible réplica de Serena.

—Yo te ayudaré a subir al dormitorio, madre.

Serena cruzó los brazos y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que le temblara tanto. Al menos había hecho algo bien. Pero después de la reacción de Setsuna... ¡tendría que mostrarse muy cautelosa a la hora de decirle toda la verdad! Darién miró ceñudo a su madrina, y luego a Serena:

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo... —Serena se llevó una mano a la frente, cansada, pregúntaselo a la señora Metalia. Estoy segura de que confiarás más en su palabra que en la mía. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a subir a la habitación a tomar un largo y relajante baño caliente.

Ciertamente tomó un largo baño, pero no relajante, porque sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al episodio que había tenido lugar en el bosque... y descubrió que revivirlo era casi tan excitante como la vivencia del propio suceso. En consecuencia, cuando salió de la bañera se sentía extremadamente inquieta. Una inquietud que no la abandonó hasta que bajó a cenar, y que se desvaneció como por ensalmo cuando se sentó a la mesa al lado de Darién. Siempre se sentía más viva, más despierta estando cerca de él. Después de la cena, como era Nochebuena, a los niños se les permitió abrir solo un regalo de la pila de ellos que, de pronto, habían aparecido debajo del árbol de Navidad.

Reika volvió a los pocos minutos con un cuento y se sentó en las rodillas de Darién para que se lo leyera. Sentada en el sofá con Lita y Andrew, Serena experimentó una sensación muy extraña mientras contemplaba aquella enternecedora escena. Conteniendo el aliento, escuchaba como hipnotizada las palabras de Darién:

—Era víspera de Navidad cuando, en toda la casa, de repente se hizo un gran silencio. Ni un ratón se movió...

—Darién sería un padre maravilloso —comentó en aquel instante Lita—. Siempre tiene tiempo para estos dos cuando nos visita. Debería formar una familia.

Serena había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Para eso tendría que tener una esposa —señaló, y Lita esbozó una mueca.

—Pues desde luego no le han faltado oportunidades. ¡Dios sabe que ha salido con un montón de mujeres!

—Quizá sea eso. Tal vez haya desperdiciado sus oportunidades —bromeó Serena, aunque le producía una sensación muy extraña imaginarse a Darién casado.

—No es eso —suspiró Lita—. Lo que pasa es que no confía en las mujeres. Poca gente sabe que estuvo comprometido una vez, hace años. Berryl era malvada: se aprovechó de Darién. No lo quería a él, sino a su dinero. Cuando descubrió que se relacionaba con otros hombres... bueno, se puso tan furioso que incluso yo me asusté. Y cambió de un día para otro. De ser un hombre amable y cariñoso se convirtió en un ser extraño, cínico y desconfiado. Oh, no se portaba así con nosotros, con la familia, sino con las mujeres. Aunque odio reconocerlo, las utiliza. Es muy generoso regalándoles cosas, pero nunca les entrega su corazón. A veces me entran ganas de que se lleve una buena lección, de que se enamore de una mujer que no lo quiera. No es que desee verlo sufrir, desde luego... —se apresuró a aclarar—. Pero... a veces me desespera, de verdad.

Serena frunció el ceño, permitiéndose mirar nuevamente a Darién. Lo que Lita acababa de decirle explicaba muchas cosas. No disculpaba su comportamiento, pero explicaba por qué siempre se mostraba tan dispuesto a pensar lo peor de ella. La experiencia lo había predispuesto a ello. Viéndolo abrazar a Reika, podía imaginarse al hombre que había sido antes de que cierta mujer sin escrúpulos le destrozara el corazón. Tuvo que recordarse, sin embargo, que no estaba en absoluto interesada por el corazón de Darién.

Cuando Darién terminó de leerle el cuento a la niña, Lita se levantó.

—Hora de acostarse, chicos.

— ¡Ay, mamá! —se quejó Yaten—. Es muy temprano...

Darién se levantó con Reika en brazos.

—Cuanto antes te acuestes, antes vendrá Santa Claus. Vamos, yo os acostaré.

No mucho después de que él hubiera desaparecido con Lita y los niños, Serena también se retiró, pretextando una disculpa. No estaba cansada, pero tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Cuando subía las escaleras, descubrió que la luz de la habitación situada frente a la suya estaba encendida. Andrew le había dicho que aquella habitación había sido el despacho de Malachite, y de inmediato Serena sintió el impulso de verla, de explorar aquel espacio de la casa en el que tanto tiempo había pasado su padre.

Aprovechando que no había nadie a la vista, en un instante abrió la puerta y entró. La luz que había visto procedía de la lámpara del escritorio. Se acercó a la cómoda butaca de lectura, acariciando suavemente su tapizado de piel. Podía imaginarse a su padre allí sentado, leyendo uno de sus numerosos libros mientras saboreaba su brandy favorito. Suspirando profundamente, se acercó a la mesa de escritorio y en una esquina del mismo descubrió una fotografía enmarcada, que estudió con atención: en ella aparecía la familia Metalia al completo, sonriendo a la cámara. Después, se acercó a la librería y tomó un volumen al azar. De repente, se le erizó el vello de la nuca, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de volverse una voz preguntó a su espalda:

— ¿Curioseando?

Serena se giró en redondo. Era Darién.

—Pensé que estarías aquí... —mintió. Sabía tan bien como él que no habría debido entrar allí sin su permiso.

—Pues pensaste mal. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar en este despacho? —le preguntó con tono suave, contemplando su sobresaltada expresión.

Los sentidos de Serena seguían obnubilados por su cercanía y por el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella tarde.

—Nada —respondió, esforzándose por fingir indiferencia.

Aquellos impresionantes ojos azules escrutaban su rostro, acariciando sus rasgos. Por un instante se posaron en su boca, y Serena entreabrió los labios para tomar aliento. Ansiaba o que Darién se alejara un paso o que avanzara otro hacia ella.

— ¿Nada? —inquirió, escéptico.

Había algo en las profundidades de aquellos ojos que la inquietaba especialmente, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era: interés. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, allí estaba. Al igual que ella, Darién estaba recordando el apasionado beso que habían compartido. Su mente tal vez no querría saber nada de ella, pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas al respecto. Por dentro estaba librando una dura batalla consigo mismo, pero era un hombre de una voluntad poderosa y estaba decidido a ganar a cualquier precio. De pronto, Serena sintió el irrefrenable impulso de desafiarlo.

—No he tomado nada de aquí, si es eso lo que piensas. Pero, ya que no te fías, siempre puedes registrarme —sugirió provocativamente, alzando los brazos. Era un farol. No quería que Darién la tocara, porque sabía que el poder que ejercía sobre sus sentidos inclinaría la balanza a su favor. No, solo quería burlarse de él.

—Te gusta vivir peligrosamente, ¿eh? —murmuró Darién, y la sorprendió al atraerla hacia sí apoyando ambas manos en sus costados, a unos milímetros del nacimiento de sus senos.

Abrasada por su contacto, los pezones se le endurecieron contra la fina tela del suéter. En aquel instante, los ojos de Darién estaban clavados en los suyos. De repente, fue como si faltara el aire en aquella habitación.

— ¿Lista? —le preguntó él con voz ronca, arqueando una ceja, y el cuerpo de Serena se tensó de deseo.

Sabía que debía retroceder, pero no podía. La boca se le había quedado seca, le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras.

—Adelante —se atrevió a decir, preparándose para lo que sabía sería una suprema forma de tortura.

—Me dejarías hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Siempre estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias. Nunca me habían registrado antes. Estoy segura de que me gustará —replicó audaz.

—Yo estoy convencido de ello —convino Darién bajando la mirada hasta su boca.

De pronto, Serena ansió desesperadamente sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sabía que sería otra sobrecogedora experiencia. La espera resultaba excitante y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, nerviosa. Al escuchar un gemido ahogado, alzó la vista. Darién estaba contemplando su boca con auténtica avidez, tenso su cuerpo de deseo.

—Tienes una boca que está pidiendo que la besen —pronunció, y Serena ya no pudo moverse aunque lo hubiera querido. Se olvidó de todo. Lo único que sabía era que moriría si él no la besaba.

—Bésame, entonces —suspiró, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho y sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

Darién comenzó a bajar la cabeza hacia ella. Un leve gemido escapó de la garganta de Serena. Pero se quedó consternada cuando vio que de repente la soltaba y retrocedía un paso.

—Por muy apetecible que sea la oferta, la declinaré esta vez —dijo Darién, mirándola con sardónica expresión.

A Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no se había sentido tan tentado como ella había supuesto. Era Darién quien la había atrapado en su propia trampa. Desesperadamente necesitada de disimular su abrumadora decepción, se apoyó en la librería con aparente calma, aunque en realidad le temblaban tanto las piernas, que necesitaba sujetarse en algo.

—Aguafiestas —pronunció con tono burlón.

—Buen intento.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Admítelo. Estuviste a punto.

Darién sacudió la cabeza con gesto irónico.

—Vete a la cama, Serena.

—Oh, bueno —se apartó de la librería, agradecida de que las piernas todavía la sostuvieran—, no podrás ganar siempre —y abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás.

Una vez a salvo en su habitación, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, maldiciendo entre dientes. Era tan resbaladizo como un pez. Justo cuando ya creía que lo tenía en sus manos, Darién había logrado cambiar completamente las tornas. Y ella le había dejado ver que estaba muy lejos de mantener el control de sus reacciones. No acertaba a imaginar qué podría hacer con ese descubrimiento, pero estaba segura de que sería humillante.

Se acostó después de ducharse, pero el sueño la rehuía. Tenía el cerebro lleno de imágenes de Darién, en las que aparecía furioso y a la vez excitado. No podía evitarse preguntarse por lo que se sentiría al hacer el amor con él. Por supuesto, eso era algo que nunca sucedería. Aquel hombre tenía la peor opinión posible de ella. No importaba lo que ella pudiera hacer para corregir esa opinión: ya había tomado una decisión al respecto antes de conocerla.

Estuvo pensando en eso y en muchas otras cosas durante las siguientes horas mientras confiaba en poder dormirse. Al fin, a eso de las dos de la mañana, aceptó su derrota y decidió prepararse un vaso de leche caliente; tal vez eso la ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama, se calzó las zapatillas y abandonó la habitación. No se molestó en ponerse una bata, porque la casa estaba caliente y no esperaba encontrar a nadie a esas horas. Excepto, quizá, a Santa Claus, y no esperaba que le dijera nada sobre su vestimenta...

Una vez abajo, se dirigió hacia el pequeño comedor que comunicaba con la cocina. Pero nada más entrar y encender la luz, descubrió consternada que no estaba sola. Sentado a la mesa, cegado por la luz del fluorescente, estaba Darién. Serena estuvo a punto de dar un grito, pero se sobrepuso al reconocerlo en seguida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, a oscuras? —le preguntó, con el corazón acelerado. Era muy consciente de que solo iba vestida con el pijama, y se sentía desprotegida y en desventaja ante él.

—No dormir. ¡Y la cocina me parecía un lugar tan adecuado para ello como cualquier otro! —le informó secamente, y Serena se lo quedó mirando asombrada.

Porque había mucho que ver. Darién iba vestido con unos vaqueros... y nada más. Estaba descalzo, y con todo el torso al descubierto. Se le secó la boca al apreciar su bronceado y musculoso pecho. De repente aquella habitación le parecía demasiado pequeña y demasiado calurosa, como si la temperatura hubiera aumentado en tan solo unas décimas de segundo.

—Podrías haberte puesto algo, ¿no? —se quejó con voz ronca para de inmediato morderse la lengua.

—Esto es más de lo que llevaba antes de bajar aquí —señaló Darién con cierto tono divertido mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies, fijándose en su pijama de seda—. Muy bonito. Y muy sexy —añadió—. Si te hubiera visto antes con ese pijama, habrías contado con mi entera atención.

Hasta ese instante los pensamientos de Serena habían estado centrados en la erótica visión de un Darién completamente desnudo en su cama, pero aquel comentario logró distraerlos. En aquel preciso momento no quería su entera atención. Una cosa era jugar a seducir a la luz del día y otra muy distinta hacerlo de noche.

—Será mejor que me vaya —pronunció, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

Pero Darién se levantó de la mesa, las manos apoyadas en la cintura de los vaqueros, cuyo último botón llevaba desabrochado.

— ¿Huyes tan pronto, corazón? Eso es extraño en ti —se burló, y Serena tuvo que volverse hacia él, reacia.

—Nunca huyo ni de nada ni de nadie.

Sonriendo levemente, Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo. Serena maldijo en silencio: sabía que se estaba mostrando deliberadamente provocativo. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro, intentando dominarse.

—No podía dormir. Esperaba que una bebida caliente pudiera ayudarme —explicó lo más fríamente que pudo.

—Beber no sirve de nada. Créeme, eso ya lo he intentado yo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Ahogar tus penas?

Por primera vez, Serena descubrió el vaso vacío que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, estaba pensando en ti —admitió de pronto, dejándola absolutamente sorprendida.

— ¿En mí? —abrió mucho los ojos.

—Sí. Me has dado un buen dolor de cabeza.

—Tómate una aspirina y desaparecerá —le sugirió Serena, disimulando su inquietud. Si había estado pensando en ella, no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

Darién se frotó la nuca, distendiendo los músculos del cuello.

—Puede que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, pero tú seguirías aquí de todas formas. Estaba intentando decidir si la satisfacción de poseerte llegaría a compensar la traición de mis principios.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —parpadeó, asombrada.

—No te hagas la sorprendida. Sabías que te deseaba —señaló con tono sardónico, haciéndola ruborizarse.

Por supuesto que lo había sabido. De eso se trataba precisamente todo aquel asunto: de lograr que lo admitiera. Sin embargo, no había contado con que se lo confesara con tanta tranquilidad, sopesando si debería poseerla o no. ¡Qué descaro!

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá yo no quisiera... que me poseyeras, como has señalado tú mismo? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza —sonrió, irritándola aún más.

—Pues entonces te vas a llevar un buen chasco. Porque la respuesta es no.

Darién se alejó entonces de la mesa y caminó hacia ella. El instinto la impulsaba a echar a correr, pero no quería darle semejante satisfacción. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella por pura diversión, y se negaba a dejarle ver que se estaba saliendo con la suya. Deteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, Darién le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza:

— ¿No?

—Absoluta y definitivamente no —confirmó Serena, alzando la babilla, pero perdió el aliento cuando Darién apoyó una mano en la pared opuesta, bloqueándole la salida. El corazón se le subió a la garganta.

— ¿No sientes siquiera un poquitín de curiosidad? —le preguntó con tono suave.

Serena tragó saliva, nerviosa. Darién estaba muy cerca, demasiado. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía la sensación de que sus propias manos querían acariciarlo, en vez de apartarlo de sí.

— ¿Curiosidad de qué?

—Curiosidad por saber si esta vez sería lo mismo que antes —le contestó él, y Serena no necesitó pensar demasiado. Se refería al beso que habían compartido aquella tarde.

Ante la mención de aquel episodio, algo salvaje se desató en aquella habitación. Algo que la luz del día había mantenido al margen, pero que había despertado con la noche. Fue como si la temperatura aumentara de repente varios grados. A Serena empezó a costarle trabajo respirar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? No se me había ocurrido nada semejante —mintió.

—Mentirosa —murmuró Darién mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

—No creo que insultarme ayude mucho a tu causa —pronunció ella con voz ronca.

— ¿Qué me aconsejas que haga entonces? —inquirió, seductor.

Serena se estremeció. No podía sucumbir... ¡no podía!

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Darién.

— ¿Sabías que me excita incluso la manera que tienes de pronunciar mi nombre? —rió él.

—Deja de jugar de una vez —le ordenó con toda la firmeza de que fue capaz.

— ¿Por qué? Yo creía que este era tu juego favorito —se burló—. Que querías que cayera en tu trampa.

— ¡Yo no te deseo! —negó, desesperada por escapar.

—Esa es otra mentira que voy a tener que desenmascarar —declaró Darién, bajando la cabeza.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Serena alzó las manos para detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

— ¡No! —exclamó antes de recibir el beso en los labios.

Al principio Darién quiso jugar con ella y Serena pretendió resistirse, pero después todo cambió. La pasión los abrasó a ambos. Ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar. En cuestión de segundos, los dos se cerraron a todo lo que no fuera su recíproca necesidad. Con un gemido, Darién la abrazó, estrechándola contra su duro cuerpo. Serena suspiró al sentir sus manos deslizándose todo a lo largo de su espalda, cerrándose sobre sus caderas y levantándola hasta hacerla sentir su excitación.

Se movió instintivamente contra él, y tembló en el instante en que Darién introdujo una mano bajo la chaqueta de su pijama. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras él se apoderaba de un seno desnudo, acariciándoselo hasta hacerla gemir de deseo, para finalmente saborearlo con los labios. Aferrada a sus hombros, Serena le acariciaba frenéticamente la espalda, descendiendo cada vez más hasta tropezar con la barrera de los vaqueros; reacia a detenerse, deslizó las manos debajo de la prenda para cerrar los dedos en sus duras nalgas.

Solo parecía existir una única salida a aquella situación. Tanta necesidad clamaba por ser satisfecha. Ninguno pensó en las consecuencias cuando Darién la acercó hacia la mesa. Se derrumbaron sobre ella, ajenos al vaso vacío que rodó hacia el borde. Fue el sonido del cristal roto cuando se cayó al suelo lo que hizo que Serena volviera a la realidad.

—Olvídalo —musitó Darién con voz ronca, enterrando la cara en su cuello y sembrándolo de besos.

Serena quería ignorarlo, pero no podía. El hechizo se había roto. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Por mucho que deseara a aquel hombre, él la despreciaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ello hasta el punto de casi permitirle que le hiciera el amor?

— ¡Detente! —le gritó, empujándolo por los hombros, pero él no le hizo caso—. ¡Maldita sea, Darién, te he dicho que te detengas! —chilló más alto, y Darién maldijo entre dientes, quedándose inmóvil.

Segundos después, se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente, ceñudo.

— ¿Acaso eres una bruja? ¿Qué hechizo me has echado para que no pueda mantener las manos alejadas de ti? —preguntó furioso, provocándole un estremecimiento de gozo ante aquella inesperada confesión.

Un gozo que se impuso al disgusto que había sentido consigo misma por su incapacidad para resistírsele. Darién le había dado una oportunidad para salvar su orgullo, y no quería desaprovechar aquella ventaja. Tenía que esconderle el hecho de que se había sentido tan excitada como él, y asegurarse al mismo tiempo de que en el futuro guardaría las distancias con ella. Aquellos ardientes segundos en sus brazos le habían demostrado que, estando cerca de Darién, ya no podía confiar en su propia capacidad de autocontrol. Aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, alzó una mano para deslizar un dedo por el fino vello de su pecho.

—Solo soy una mujer. Una mujer a la que deseas. La pregunta es: ¿cuánto me deseas realmente? Creo que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para hablar de las condiciones, ¿no? —le preguntó con tono seductor.

— ¿Condiciones? —preguntó Darién, retrocediendo un paso.

El alivio que sintió Serena al verlo alejarse fue enorme. Ahora, si pudiera conservar un mínimo de sangre fría...

—Ajá. No esperarías conseguir nada gratis, ¿verdad? Ese beso solo era de muestra. Si quieres más de lo mismo, tendrás que ofrecerme algo a cambio —explicó con una fría sonrisa y esperó su respuesta.

Darién se había quedado tan inmóvil como una estatua.

—A ver si lo comprendo. ¿Esperas que pague por el privilegio de tenerte?

Serena sintió un estremecimiento. Su tranquilidad resultaba enervante. ¿Por qué no había estallado de rabia?

—Supongo que no esperarías otra cosa —lo desafió, forzando una carcajada.

Darién se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

—Hace apenas unos instantes pude haberte tenido sin dar nada a cambio —declaró con tono cortante.

—Yo creo que no —negó, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Sé cuándo una mujer está excitada. Perdiste el control, corazón. Si ese vaso no se hubiera caído, ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor encima de esa mesa —replicó Darién, acelerándole el corazón.

Serena sabía que no podía desmentir aquella afirmación; con ello solo conseguiría hacer el ridículo. Se obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

—Eres un buen amante, Darién, y admito que me dejé llevar un poco por tu ardor. Un error por mi parte. No volveré a repetirlo.

Un brillo de rabia relumbró en los ojos de Darién.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que la próxima vez responderás de manera distinta?

Serena maldijo en silencio. No era aquello lo que había pretendido. Se suponía que Darién debería sentirse rechazado, y no desafiado. Tendría que ponérselo aún más difícil.

— ¡E1 hecho de que no volverás a probar el género sin pagar antes por ello! —le espetó bruscamente—. Por cierto, ten presente que no me vendo barato —añadió para rematar el golpe.

Una lenta sonrisa, nada agradable, se dibujó en los labios de Darién.

— ¿Tengo que entender que las condiciones no son negociables? —le preguntó, haciéndola estremecerse de nuevo.

—Yo nunca negocio —le aseguró ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo tampoco.

Serena decidió que aquel era el momento más adecuado para una retirada táctica. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, después de abrirla, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Buenas noches, Darién, cariño. Que duermas bien —y salió, cerrando firmemente a su espalda.

Una vez en su dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¡Había escapado por muy poco! Había perdido el control de la situación desde el instante en que entró en la cocina y descubrió allí a Darién. A pesar de que lo más inteligente habría sido marcharse, se había quedado... y a punto había estado de terminar haciendo el amor con él.

Pero había recuperado su posición de partida. O al menos así lo esperaba. La reacción de Darién había sido... extraña. Serena no había esperado que se tomara sus exigencias como un desafío. Sintió un escalofrío de alarma. Estaba preocupada, sí, pero... ¿qué podía hacerle realmente Darién? Desde luego que no le pagaría, y dudaba incluso que quisiera volver a tocarla.

Lo cual era lo mejor, por cierto. La mejor manera de conservar la mente fría era guardar las distancias con él. Con un poco de suerte, el ultimátum que le había lanzado resolvería el problema. Gimió, dando vueltas en la cama. Aquel hombre era una pura tentación... tenía que estar loca para desearlo tanto, cuando sabía lo que pensaba de ella. Aun así, no tenía sentido negarlo. Cada vez que la tocaba, Serena se arriesgaba a olvidarse de todo excepto de lo que él podía hacerla sentir. Y eso, en las presentes circunstancias, resultaba terriblemente peligroso.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 6

DURANTE la noche había nevado. En algún momento entre la hora en que Serena se había acostado y la hora en que se levantó, el mundo se había tornado blanco y silencioso. Desde su punto aventajado junto a la ventana, se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje nevado con menor placer que el de costumbre. Se sentía inquieta, y conocía el motivo: Darién. La primera mirada que le lanzara a la cara le confirmaría o su fracaso o su éxito, pero aún no lo había visto aquella mañana. Ya había desayunado para cuando ella bajó a la cocina.

La familia se apresuraba a abrir los regalos. A pesar de la ausencia de Malachite, todo el mundo estaba de un humor excelente. Se habían agrupado todos en torno a Setsuna, contentos. No había lugar alguno para Serena entre ellos. No había esperado tenerlo, desde luego, pero aquel era un penoso recordatorio de lo sola que estaba. Y de lo mucho que ansiaba pertenecer a la familia Metalia.

Al oír las exclamaciones de alborozo de los niños mientras desenvolvían cada regalo, no pudo evitar sonreírse. De pequeña, siempre le había encantado la mañana de Navidad, y de adulta también, aunque ahora prefería hacer regalos más que recibirlos. Ya le había entregado a Andrew la pluma grabada que le había comprado. Él, a su vez, le había regalado un recetario de cocina. Suspirando, abrió el libro y lo hojeó. Una receta en particular había llamado su atención cuando de pronto una voz le preguntó:

— ¿Es interesante?

No había oído a Darién acercarse. Su inesperada pregunta la hizo dar un respingo, y apretó el libro contra su pecho en un gesto defensivo. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Su expresión era inescrutable. De lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que sus ojos parecían todavía más azules que durante la noche anterior, y que ejercían un inmediato efecto sobre ella. De repente, tuvo la sensación de que la estaban engullendo, y de que por dentro su cuerpo se convulsionaba presa de una dolorosa necesidad...

— ¿Serena? —pronunció su nombre con irónica diversión, y ella se dio cuenta, consternada, de que la había sorprendido observándolo.

Y eso no era todo. Sabía que le había hecho una pregunta, pero no conseguía recordar cuál era.

—Lo siento. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Qué me decías? —inquirió, ruborizada.

—Te preguntaba si el libro era interesante —repitió, extendiendo una mano para tomarlo. En el proceso le rozó el pecho con los dedos, acelerándole todavía más el corazón.

Serena no habría podido decir si había sido algo deliberado o accidental, pero lo cierto era que apenas importaba. El resultado había sido el mismo, en todo caso.

Aparentemente ajeno a lo que ella sentía, Darién estaba leyendo el título del libro.

— ¿Recetas? —arqueó las cejas—. ¡No me digas que sabes cocinar!

No le sorprendía su tono burlón, sino la carencia de animosidad en su actitud. Después de lo de la noche anterior, había esperado que guardara más las distancias.

—Pues da la casualidad de que soy una gran cocinera —replicó con tono calmado, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía terriblemente inquieta.

—Ah, sí. ¿Cómo sabes hacer los huevos? —le preguntó, bromista, mientras le devolvía el libro.

—Eso se lo dejo a las gallinas —murmuró con ironía y Darién se echó a reír.

Serena se sintió aún más inquieta. Aquello no tenía por qué estar sucediendo. ¿Qué era lo que estaría tramando? Aclarándose la garganta, hizo todo lo posible por aparentar despreocupación.

—Parece que todo el mundo se lo está pasando en grande —comentó.

Darién contempló al risueño grupo antes de volver a concentrar su atención en Serena.

— ¿Te sientes excluida?

Así era, pero no estaba dispuesta a confesárselo. Porque sin duda alguna solo conseguiría que se riera de ella.

—Creo que, en Navidad, a todo el mundo le gusta volver a ser niño por un día.

— ¿Cómo sueles pasar las Navidades? —le preguntó él—. No me pareces el tipo de mujer a quien le guste pasar estas fiestas en casa.

Aquel comentario encajaba mejor con el Darién que tan bien conocía.

—Hasta hace un año, las pasaba con mi madre. Íbamos juntas a la misa de Navidad. Después yo solía hacer palomitas en el microondas, y las dos gastábamos una caja de pañuelos de papel viendo la película Qué bello es vivir. ¿Sorprendido?

—Nada puede sorprenderme más de ti —repuso con tono suave—. Te llevarías bien con mi madre. Ella también es una entusiasta de las películas antiguas —añadió, sonriendo al ver que lo miraba asombrada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensabas acaso que yo no tenía madre?

—Lo que más me sorprende es que me hayas asociado con ella. ¿Te has olvidado de quién soy?

—Oh, no es posible que me olvide de eso, corazón —replicó Darién con un tono de falsa dulzura. Aquella era la primera muestra del efecto que habían producido sobre él los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Eso era lo que Serena había esperado, pero de cualquier modo se sintió igual de inquieta. Se daba cuenta de que tal vez había cometido el error de agarrar a un tigre por la cola.

—Estás enfadado —le comentó ella innecesariamente, y Darién se sonrió.

—Oh, no puedes imaginarte cuánto...

Pero, antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo, Setsuna se dirigió a ella:

— ¿No estabas hablando antes de ir a misa, Serena? Esta mañana celebran misa en el pueblo. Estoy seguro de que Darién podrá llevarte si quieres asistir.

Serena se quedó tan sorprendida como alarmada. Su idea era mantener a Darién a una distancia segura, y no pegarse a él.

—Oh, no quiero causarle molestias a Darién, señora Metalia —declinó la oferta, esperando que Darién la apoyara.

—No será ninguna molestia —insistió él. Serena lo miró con expresión incrédula. Lo maldijo en silencio, convencida de que debía de estar disfrutando con su incomodidad.

—Seguro que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer.

—Ahora mismo, no.

—Todo arreglado, entonces —declaró Setsuna con tono satisfecho. Luego, al mirar a Serena, frunció el ceño con expresión extrañada y añadió—: No puedo entenderlo. Tu cara me resulta muy familiar, pero no logro recordar dónde hemos podido vernos antes.

—Yo le dije exactamente lo mismo —terció Lita.

Serena se inquietó. ¿Y si lo adivinaban? Lo último que quería era que su relación con Malachite se descubriera en aquel momento. Necesitada de distraer a las dos mujeres, miró a Andrew en busca de ayuda. No la decepcionó.

—Serena es muy famosa como diseñadora de interiores, Setsuna. Seguramente habrás visto fotografías suyas en alguna revista de moda.

—Sí, puede que sea eso —asintió la mujer—. Bueno, estoy segura de que algún día me acordaré —añadió con una sonrisa antes de dedicar su atención a Reika que quería enseñarle algo.

Serena suspiró aliviada. Y silenciosamente le dio las gracias a Andrew por haberla sacado de aquel aprieto.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve a la iglesia, Serena? —le preguntó en aquel instante Darién, bajando la voz.

— ¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo? Porque no me fío de ti —le espetó bruscamente. Si estaba tan furioso como le había dicho, más le valdría que se mostrara lo más cauta posible.

— ¿En la iglesia? Vergüenza debería darte imaginarte eso... ¿Qué podría hacerte yo allí?

— ¡El hecho de que entres en una iglesia no te convierte en un santo!

—Escucha. Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda alarmarte durante el trayecto al pueblo. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Te sientes ahora más tranquila?

Serena se dijo que la estaba tratando como si fuera una niña de cinco años. Le habría encantado propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

—Será mejor que no rompas esa promesa —desvió la mirada hacia los niños, que seguían jugando—. Dime una cosa, Darién. ¿Qué te ha regalado Santa Claus?

El cambio de tema lo sorprendió, y la miró pensativo.

—Este año se me olvidó echar la carta.

—Pobrecito —pronunció Serena, bromista—. ¿No has recibido ni un regalo?

Darién negó con la cabeza, y de repente, en sus ojos apreció un brillo que le aceleró el corazón.

—Todavía no, pero espero que eso cambie. Será mejor que salgamos ya. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Reacia, Serena permitió que lo guiara hacia la puerta. Y se quedó más sorprendida que alarmada cuando, de repente, se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió hacia ella.

—Solo una cosa —murmuró, alzando la vista.

Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada y se le contrajo el estómago. Allí, justo encima del umbral, colgaba un pequeño ramo de muérdago. Abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de súbita comprensión. No pudo apartarse de inmediato, como era su intención, porque él se lo impidió.

— ¡No! —negó, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Darién, y se apoderó de sus labios.

Intentó forcejear, alzando las manos para empujarlo. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Yaten:

— ¡Oh, mirad! ¡El tío Darién está besando a Serena!

Serena comprendió entonces que todo el mundo debía de estar observándolos, y que no era conveniente que la sorprendieran en tan indigno forcejeo, algo con lo que seguramente debía de haber contado Darién. Así que se obligó a quedarse quieta y a rezar para que el beso fuera lo más breve posible.

Pero Darién tenía otras intenciones. Desde lejos probablemente parecería algo inocuo, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Fue un beso que no pudo excitarla más. Exploró el dulce interior de su boca, aprovechándose de las debilidades que había descubierto la noche anterior. Sabía lo que le hacía estremecerse, suspirar, gemir de deseo. Y pretendía con ello demostrarle que sabía que había estado mintiendo cuando le aseguró que no volvería a dejarse seducir por él. Quería que se tragase aquellas palabras.

Serena se negaba a rendirse, aunque cada caricia de sus labios y de su lengua la hacía enloquecer de necesidad. Pero precisamente cuando más apurada estaba, Darién la soltó y retrocedió un paso.

—Feliz Navidad, Serena —le dijo provocativamente.

Solo porque la estaban mirando se contuvo de propinarle un par de bofetadas.

—Feliz Navidad, Darién —respondió con frialdad.

—Nos veremos fuera dentro de cinco minutos —le advirtió, sonriendo.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo —le susurró con tono furioso, pero Darién, en lugar de discutir con ella, se volvió para mirar a la familia, que los observaba en silencio.

—Regresaremos antes de la hora de la comida, Setsuna —declaró, y una vez afirmada su decisión como un hecho consumado, se dirigió una vez más a Serena—: Cinco minutos.

Serena se lo quedó mirando impotente mientras se disponía a hablar con su hermana. Darién la había vuelto a acorralar, y no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo. Maldiciéndolo entre dientes y rehuyendo las miradas de todo el mundo, giró sobre sus talones y fue a buscar su bolso.

Andrew la alcanzó cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, Serena?

—Darién va a llevarme a la iglesia —le explicó, esperando que con aquella respuesta saliera de apuros. No fue así.

—Me refería al beso —precisó con tono seco.

— ¡Ah, eso! —se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Sí, eso —asintió, y Serena suspiró, sabiendo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz.

—Darién me estaba señalando algo.

— ¿Qué era?

—No es asunto tuyo —repuso con tono firme y tranquilo.

—Comprendo —afirmó, y ella tuvo la inquietante sensación de que era cierto—. Entonces será mejor que tengas cuidado.

— ¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decirme? —no pudo evitar sonreírse.

—No me harías caso —le devolvió la sonrisa—, y ya sabes cómo detesto que ignoren mis mejores consejos. Simplemente... ándate con ojo, ¿de acuerdo? —repitió, y regresó al salón.

«Un consejo muy sabio», se dijo Serena mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras. Y tenía intención de seguirlo al pie de la letra. Solo tardó unos minutos en cepillarse el pelo, calzarse unas botas y apresurarse a bajar de nuevo. Recogió el abrigo del armario del vestíbulo y salió al exterior. Cuando subió al coche, Darién ya había arrancado el motor y encendido la calefacción.

—Te has retrasado. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que te habías echado atrás —comentó sardónico mientras se alejaban de la casa.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta huir. ¡Y no vuelvas a intentar conmigo esas tácticas de hombre de las cavernas!

— ¿Te asusta que puedas disfrutar y olvidarte de tus reglas... de nuevo?

— ¡Ya te gustaría!

— ¿Sabes una cosa, cariño? Algún día te haré pagar cada una de esas mentiras —pronunció sin desviar la mirada de la carretera, pero ella se negó a responder a su comentario.

Después de aquello, el trayecto transcurrió en medio de un completo silencio. Llegaron a la iglesia con el tiempo justo. Serena había pensado que la dejaría en la puerta pero, para su sorpresa, entró con ella. La iglesia estaba llena a rebosar aquel día tan especial, pero Darién habló con alguien en el extremo de una fila y todo el mundo se levantó para hacerles hueco. Cuando empezó la misa, Serena se quedó asombrada al oírlo cantar un villancico familiar. Y con buena voz, además. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma aquel detalle la conmovió y extrañó a la vez.

Se separaron más tarde, cuando la misa terminó y todo el mundo empezó a retirarse. Serena tuvo la sensación de que todos los presentes se conocían, pues intercambiaban saludos y felicitaciones. Una vez fuera e incapaz de localizar a Darién, se retiró a un lado y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Cuando la multitud ya se dispersaba, lo descubrió a varios metros de distancia, charlando y riendo con una pareja de mediana edad a la que parecía conocer bastante bien.

Aquel Darién era una verdadera revelación. Su sonrisa era maravillosa, exenta de toda ironía, y al verla Serena experimentó una curiosa opresión en el pecho. Y cuando lo oyó reír, libre y despreocupado, la opresión se convirtió en un verdadero dolor. En aquel preciso instante, se volvió, mirándola directamente, y Serena se dio cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo había sabido exactamente dónde se encontraba. Como una persiana al bajarse bruscamente, de pronto la risa murió en sus labios. Fue como si el sol se hubiera apagado en un segundo, y Serena no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Después de despedirse de sus amigos, se reunió con ella.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —le preguntó fríamente y, sin esperar su respuesta, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado aparcado el coche. Caminaba tan rápidamente, que Serena tuvo dificultades para seguirlo.

—Si tanta prisa tienes en llevarme de vuelta a la casa, ¿por qué te ofreciste a traerme? —le preguntó.

—Porque ningún año falto a la misa de Navidad en el pueblo. Por eso no tenía ningún problema en traerte —le confesó, burlón, y le abrió la puerta del coche. Serena lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Te importaría volver a repetir eso? —le espetó, airada.

—Creo que ya me has oído la primera vez.

—Entiendo —pronunció entre dientes, y Darién se echó a reír suavemente.

—Dudo que lo entiendas. Y ahora, ¿quieres subir al coche o piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?

Consciente de que estaban atrayendo las miradas de algunos curiosos, Serena se tragó su furia y subió al vehículo. Se preguntó irritada por qué Darién no le había dicho eso antes, en lugar de dejarle pensar que le estaba haciendo un favor. Probablemente porque eso le había proporcionado una suerte de perverso placer. ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

No llevaban ni diez minutos de trayecto cuando Darién la sorprendió al romper el tenso silencio.

—Creo que deberías saber que nadie consigue reírse de mí y salir luego impune, Serena —le comentó con naturalidad, y ella contuvo el aliento, rabiosa.

Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, fue como si de repente todo encajara en su lugar. Aquel era el verdadero motivo por el que se había ofrecido a llevarla a la iglesia. No porque él quisiera asistir a la misa sino porque, allí fuera, poseía el completo control de la situación. En esas circunstancias, Serena no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Consciente de su vulnerabilidad, intentó disimular su inquietud detrás de una bravuconada.

—Lo apuntaré en mi diario tan pronto como lleguemos a casa —pronunció, esperando no parecer tan nerviosa como se sentía.

—Deberías conservar ese sentido del humor. Creo que vas a necesitarlo.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? Creía que me habías dicho que no harías nada que pudiera alarmarme durante el trayecto.

—Durante el trayecto al pueblo, no desde el pueblo.

—Muy ingenioso —repuso ella con voz ronca y la garganta seca.

—Ya te dije que no eras rival para mí, Serena.

Estremecida, procuró disimular lo muy nerviosa que la estaba poniendo.

—De acuerdo, ya me tienes aquí. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora —rio de nuevo—, averiguaremos si eres tan fría como dices ser —declaró mientras frenaba bruscamente y se detenía luego en el arcén de la carretera. Serena lo miró horrorizada, pálida como la cera.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Has podido matamos con ese frenazo! —temblaba de pies a cabeza como consecuencia del susto.

—Si estoy loco es por tu culpa —se sonrió—. ¿No te excita saber que puedes enloquecerme hasta este punto? —soltando los dos cinturones de seguridad, se acercó a ella—. Y ahora, ya es tiempo de retomar ese asunto inacabado...

Serena se había retraído instantáneamente hasta quedar acorralada contra la puerta.

— ¿Asunto inacabado?

—Anoche me lanzaste un guante a la cara y te marchaste antes de que yo pudiera recogerlo. Y lo habría hecho porque, ya lo estás viendo, yo nunca rechazo un desafío —explicó con tono suave.

—Yo no hice nada de eso —negó, nerviosa.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo hiciste, corazón. Fue un desafío directo a mi masculinidad —añadió, y a Serena se le cerró la garganta.

—Entonces has decidido representar el papel de hombre de las cavernas para salvar tu orgullo herido, ¿verdad? —se burló, preguntándose por el tortuoso plan que habría concebido. Darién sacudió la cabeza, maravillado.

—Parece que no tienes instinto de la supervivencia, ¿eh?

— ¡No te tengo miedo!

— ¿Ah, no? Pues me miras con mucho temor. ¿Qué te imaginas que voy a hacerte?

« ¡Oh, Dios, ¡qué pregunta!», exclamó Serena para sus adentros. Sinceramente imaginaba que iba a besarla, y lo que realmente temía era que no lo hiciera. Una parte de ella ansiaba su contacto, mientras otra, la más sensata, le aconsejaba que evitara que la besara por su propia tranquilidad de espíritu. Porque si la besaba, se derretiría en sus brazos y se evaporaría su fuerza de voluntad. Y eso no debía ocurrir.

—Déjame en paz —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Darién negó con la cabeza. Luego, extendió una mano para acariciarle una mejilla, deslizando tentadoramente el pulgar por sus labios.

—No. Tienes el rostro de un ángel y el alma de un diablo. Lo sé, y a pesar de ello, ansío acostarme contigo y saciar la sed que tengo de ti.

Los nervios de Serena parecieron estallar ante aquella súbita confesión. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que sería divertido burlarse de aquel hombre? En aquel momento, no se estaba riendo. Si Darién intentaba hacer lo que pretendía, era más que probable que ella lo ayudase, en vez de intentar disuadirlo. Porque había caído en la misma trampa que había querido tenderle. Lo deseaba, a pesar de lo que él seguía pensando de ella. Sería maravilloso dejarse ir, perderse en lo que estaba empezando a pensar que solo él podía hacerle sentir, pero... ¿y luego? ¿Cómo sería capaz de vivir consigo misma después de eso? La verdad era que no podría; sería imposible. Tenía que poner fin a aquella situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡Te odiarás a ti mismo por la mañana! —declaró, pero aquella afirmación solo le causó risa.

—Me arriesgaré a ello —repuso, irónico.

— ¡Me resistiré!

—Ya cuento con ello —comentó con tono burlón.

— ¡Eres insufrible!

—Solo porque no juego según tus reglas. Tengo noticias para ti, Serena, querida. Hemos dejado de jugar según tus condiciones —y la tomó de la nuca para acercarla hacia sí.

Alarmada, Serena alzó las manos y las apoyó en sus hombros, intentando detenerlo en vano. Cada vez se acercaba más hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que ya no dominas el terreno. Eso te asusta, ¿verdad? Porque siempre quieres controlarlo todo. Pero la culpa es solamente tuya. Tú me lanzaste el guante. Esto es la guerra, corazón, y el vencedor se queda con el botín.

La confianza que tenía en sí mismo era impresionante. Aun así Serena se resistió, porque no podía rendirse.

— ¡Nunca! —estaba empezando a agotarse, y Darién rió de nuevo.

—Nunca digas nunca —la aconsejó, burlándose.

— ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! —gritó, y segundos después bajó los brazos, agotada, dejándose caer contra él.

—Te lo advertí —le dijo suavemente antes de besarla.

Aquel contacto le robó el aliento, y en el instante en que entreabrió los labios, Darién tomó posesión de su boca. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Serena se perdió en aquella gozosa sensación, y solo fue capaz de responder de la misma manera. Un gemido de deseo escapó de su garganta y, como si ese fuera el momento que había estado esperando, Darién se apartó de pronto para mirar fijamente su desconcertada expresión.

—Me gusta oírte gemir —declaró con voz sedosa, delineándole los labios con un dedo.

Tomando conciencia, consternada, de lo que acababa de hacer, Serena le ordenó de nuevo:

— ¡Déjame!

—Es demasiado tarde para resistirse —se burló, soltándola.

— ¡No quiero resistirme, quiero matarte! —le espetó, y Darién se echó a reír.

—Claro que sí. Porque sabes que no puedes ganar. Ambos sabemos que me deseas más de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir. ¿Te gustaría demostrármelo de nuevo?

—Lo que me gustaría es que arrancases de una vez este coche y me llevaras a casa.

—No te culpo por estar tan preocupada. Nunca debiste haberte enfrentado conmigo, Serena Tsukino. Vas a tener oportunidad de arrepentirte de ello —declaró proféticamente, y ella se estremeció. De hecho, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Darién puso nuevamente en movimiento el coche, y Serena mantuvo la vista fija al frente, en silencio. ¿Cómo había podido salirle todo tan mal? Darién quería demostrarle que podía tenerla, pero según sus propias condiciones no las de ella. Ya no importaba que no le gustara, o que en el fondo la despreciara; estaba decidido a ganar aquella pequeña guerra personal. Cerró los ojos. La única defensa que le había quedado era su determinación de no ceder. Tenía que resistirse. Si no podía ganar, tampoco podía permitirse perder.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 7

Serena se sorprendió de lo mucho que llegó a disfrutar en la comida de Navidad: no lo había esperado después de lo que había sucedido en el trayecto de regreso de la iglesia. Pero Darién se había mostrado impecablemente correcto con ella desde entonces, y en consecuencia, había sido capaz de relajarse y saborear la cálida atmósfera que reinó en la mesa. Por supuesto, sabía que ese comportamiento suyo no era más que una simulación y que las hostilidades no tardarían en reanudarse, pero aquel respiro le facilitó la oportunidad de reforzar su determinación. Le gustó especialmente que la incluyeran en la alegría colectiva. Ciertamente Michiru y Zafiro no mostraron más que una fría cortesía hacia ella, pero Setsuna, Lita, Andrew e Haruka se aseguraron en todo momento de que no se sintiera excluida.

Cuando poco después el resto de la familia se retiró al salón, Serena se quedó para ayudar a Mimet a recoger la mesa. El ama de llaves protestó al principio pero, cuando Serena le dejó claro que no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aceptó agradecida su ayuda.

— ¿No tiene usted familia esperándola en casa, Mimet? —le preguntó mientras cargaba el lavavajillas.

—Claro que sí, señorita —respondió la mujer, ocupada en guardar la comida en el frigorífico—. Me iré para casa tan pronto como haya recogido todo esto.

Serena calculó la cantidad de trabajo que quedaba por hacer. Convencida de que tardaría mucho tiempo en terminar, se volvió hacia Mimet con un plato sucio en cada mano.

—Oh, no. Váyase ahora a casa. Yo me encargaré de ello —le propuso, insistente.

—Es usted muy amable, pero es mi responsabilidad y...

—Le diré a la señora Metalia que yo le he pedido que se vaya —añadió Serena, y la mujer frunció el ceño, dubitativa.

—No sé si...

—Estamos en Navidad, Mimet. Usted debería estar ahora mismo con su familia, y no aquí, atendiéndonos. ¡Váyase! —le ordenó con una sonrisa.

Sonriendo, Mimet se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla.

—En la despensa hay suficiente comida para la cena, por si alguien tiene hambre... —dijo mientras descolgaba su abrigo.

—No nos moriremos de inanición. Ahora olvídese de nosotros y disfrute de la velada. Feliz Navidad, Mimet —se despidió después de acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Satisfecha de la decisión que había tomado, Serena ya había puesto manos a la obra cuando Darién entró en la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está Mimet?

—La he enviado a su casa. Lamento disgustarte, pero pensé que debería estar con su familia y no aquí —le espetó, alzando la barbilla como esperando una protesta, pero para su sorpresa, Darién se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Yo me disponía a hacer exactamente lo mismo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Serena no lo dudó, y le tendió el plato que todavía sostenía en la mano.

—Mira a ver si puedes encontrar un sitio donde ponerlo mientras yo termino de llenar el lavavajillas.

— ¿Algo más? —le preguntó de repente a su espalda, muy cerca de ella, cuando hubo terminado su tarea. El susto que le dio fue tan grande que dejó caer un vaso y se estrelló contra el suelo—. Eres terrible con los vasos —murmuró, haciéndola ruborizarse.

— ¡Ha sido un accidente! —exclamó mientras se disponía a recoger los pedazos.

— ¡Deja eso! —le ordenó Darién al momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Serena se acababa de cortar—. ¡Diablos!... —la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo levantarse—. Déjame ver...

—Es un corte muy pequeño —pronunció con voz débil. Porque no era la vista de su propia sangre la causa de la debilidad que sentía en las piernas, sino el contacto de Darién. Se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo fijamente, y el impulso de enterrar los dedos en su pelo fue casi insoportable, abrumador. Gimió entre dientes, esforzándose por dominarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —alzó la vista al escuchar su gemido.

—Me escuece —mintió, ruborizada.

—No seas niña —y le puso la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría del fregadero—. Parece que ya está limpio —comentó segundos después, satisfecho, mientras la secaba con una toalla de papel—. ¿Es que no sabías que no se deben tocar los cristales rotos?

Serena apretó los labios, ansiando que la dejara en paz de una vez.

—Al parecer, no —contestó, dejando sumisamente que la llevara hasta donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para que le pusiera una tinta—. Gracias —terminó por rezongar de mal humor, y Darién le lanzó una mirada burlona.

— ¿Siempre eres tan desagradecida?

— ¡Solo cuando alguien se pone tan pesado! —le espetó, y él sacudió la cabeza.

—Debe de ser por la falta de comida.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Tu poca paciencia. En la comida apenas probaste bocado —observó Darién.

Serena frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que la había estado observando.

—No tenía mucho apetito.

— ¿Por mi culpa, tal vez? ¿Por algo que yo te haya dicho? —inquirió divertido.

—Dudo mucho que lo que tú me dijeras ejerciese un gran efecto sobre mí, Darién —replicó con frialdad.

—Querido.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te has olvidado de añadir «querido» —explicó con tono suave.

— ¿Ah, sí? —exclamó, y él sonrió.

— ¿Es que ya no me amas, Serena, querida? —se burló, y a Serena se le aceleró el corazón ante la novedosa idea de amar a Darién Chiba.

— ¿Quieres que te ame, Darién, querido? —preguntó a su vez, remedando su tono, aunque por dentro no se sentía nada tranquila. Ignoraba por qué se había alterado tanto por una simple broma. No lo amaba. No podía amarlo.

—No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a la manera que tienes tú de amar. Más que amarnos, creo que los dos nos deseamos.

Justo en aquel preciso momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Yaten, seguido por su hermana, su madre y Andrew.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que no podéis dejar nunca de discutir? —exclamó Lita, disgustada.

—Pues no —Darién la miró con expresión maliciosa—. La verdad es que estábamos hablando de la posibilidad de que Andrew y tú fijarais ya la fecha de vuestra boda.

Tanto su hermana como su amigo se ruborizaron hasta la raíz del cabello.

— ¡Darién! —le recriminó Lita, azorada.

—Bueno, tenéis intención de casaros, ¿no?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, si él no me lo ha pedido!

—Un simple descuido: estoy seguro de ello —declaró su hermano desviando la mirada hacia Andrew.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Si los duelos aún estuviesen de moda, te desafiaría.

—Puedes intentar pegarme en la nariz —sonrió Darién.

—Haría algo más que intentarlo, amigo mío —rió Andrew.

— ¿Lo ves? —se dirigió Darién a su hermana—, ya te dije que te amaba.

De repente Lita también se echó a reír.

—Si no te quisiera tanto, te mataría por lo que acabas de hacerme. Por favor, compórtate aunque solo sea por unos minutos. Veníamos a preguntarte si quieres ayudarnos a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

—Y a Serena también —intervino Reika, tirando de la mano de su madre.

—Oh —Darién miró a Serena con socarrona expresión—, creo que ella preferirá quedarse aquí, bien calentita...

—Te demostraré que soy la mejor constructora de muñecos de nieve del mundo! —exclamó, haciendo reír a Yaten.

—Eso habrá que verlo —replicó Darién.

—Lo verás. Solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme —espoleada por la necesidad de ponerlo en su lugar, Serena corrió escaleras arriba para ponerse ropa de abrigo.

Hacía un día maravilloso. Los seis se pusieron a hacer un inmenso muñeco de nieve. Los cuatro adultos no tardaron mucho en reír como niños, gastándose bromas. Una hora más tarde, el resultado de sus esfuerzos se levantaba orgullosamente a un lado del sendero de entrada a la casa. Tenía una zanahoria por nariz, piedras redondas por ojos, un sombrero ladeado y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Los niños estaban encantados; no hacían más que proclamar que era el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo.

No estuvo muy claro quién lanzó la primera bola de nieve, pero de inmediato estalló una pelea generalizada. Todo el mundo reía a pleno pulmón. Serena, cubierta prácticamente de nieve, se retiró detrás de una esquina con una buena provisión de bolas. Después de asomarse para elegir un objetivo, alcanzó a Andrew en la espalda.

Su amigo se volvió casi de inmediato, pero para entonces Serena había desaparecido de su vista. Segundos después volvió a asomarse y descubrió a Darién a varios metros de distancia. La primera bola hizo impacto en su oreja y la segunda en plena cara antes de que pudiera recuperarse para identificar a su atacante. Al sorprenderla riéndose a carcajadas, avanzó hacia ella con actitud amenazadora. Emitiendo un chillido, Serena dio media vuelta y corrió alrededor de la casa.

Estaba oyendo sus pasos cada vez más cerca cuando una sólida bola de nieve se estrelló en el centro de su espalda. Riendo y jadeando, atravesó a la carrera la pradera cubierta de nieve y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Una vez allí, se dedicó a fabricar bolas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero al asomarse, para su sorpresa, no había nadie a la vista.

— ¡Hey! —la llamó una voz detrás de ella, y Serena se giró en redondo.

Una gran bola de nieve hizo impacto directamente en su rostro. Se tambaleó, sacudiendo la cabeza, y recibió más proyectiles antes de que tuviera tiempo para recuperarse. Hizo un último y desesperado intento por defenderse con la munición que tenía, pero Darién esquivó fácilmente sus tiros. Al fin, se volvió para echar a correr, pero él salió detrás de ella y consiguió derribarla. Todavía consiguió meterle un puñado de nieve en el cuello, por debajo del abrigo, antes de que él la inmovilizara del todo sujetándole los brazos. Riendo y jadeando como si acabaran de correr una maratón, se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a disparar tan bien? —le preguntó Darién.

—En el barrio donde me crié solía jugar al béisbol con los chicos. Yo era la mejor lanzadora.

Darién la acercó todavía más hacia sí. El efecto inmediato no fue otro que el de excitarla, y Serena contuvo el aliento mientras sentía el calor de sus piernas en contacto con sus caderas. Se quedó repentinamente muy quieta, dejando de reír. Era consciente de que se había olvidado de su necesidad de mostrarse cauta. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, descubrió un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Serena?

—Nada —negó, nerviosa, disgustada consigo misma por su error.

— ¿Nada? ¿Estás segura? Parece que estás... un poquito temblorosa.

—Es el frío.

— ¿Ah, sí? Yo habría jurado que estabas demasiado... caliente.

Serena apretó los dientes. Aquel miserable estaba jugando con ella.

— ¿Por qué no me pides que te suelte? —le preguntó Darién.

—Su... suéltame —se quejó con un hilo de voz.

—Tendrás que pedírmelo con más convencimiento —se burló, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus bocas quedaron solamente a unos centímetros de distancia—. Parece que me estás suplicando que te haga el amor.

— ¡Nunca! —negó. En el último momento pudo ladear la cabeza, de modo que Darién acabó besándola en el cuello, y no en la boca—. ¡No!

—Mentirosa. Dime exactamente lo que quieres que te haga.

—Nada. No quiero que me hagas nada —susurró, y sintió cómo sus manos le soltaban las muñecas para acunarle el rostro y obligarla a que lo mirara.

—No te creo.

—Nunca has creído en nada de lo que te he dicho.

Darién se echó a reír, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Ayudaría en algo si te dijera que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida? ¿Que ninguna otra mujer ha logrado hacerme esto? Es cierto, y tú lo sabes. Ahora mismo debería estar temblando de frío, pero solamente puedo pensar en hundirme en ti, en oírte gritar de placer —le confesó, impresionándola.

Solo que Serena no estaba tan impresionada como excitada. El deseo se enroscaba en su interior. Cerró los ojos en un desesperado esfuerzo por alejar las imágenes que él le evocaba, pero era imposible.

—Para ya —le ordenó.

—En realidad no quieres que pare. Los dos lo sabemos. Voy a hacerte el amor. Solo que, como ya te he dicho, no voy a pagar por ello. Serás tú quien me lo pida.

— ¡Nunca, ni en mil años! —negó Serena con toda la energía de que fue capaz.

Soltando una carcajada, Darién rodó a un lado y se levantó.

—Oh, sí, Serena, querida. Claro que sí. Y probablemente más de una vez. Contigo, uno nunca tendría suficiente —se burló, inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse—. Será mejor que te cambies esa ropa empapada. No querrás pillar un resfriado —comentó con tono sardónico—. Y si necesitas ayuda...

— ¿Por qué no...? —no llegó a terminar la frase, porque Darién le puso una mano en la boca.

—Ten cuidado, Serena, estás perdiendo la paciencia —le advirtió.

Lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de girar en redondo y empezar a alejarse de allí, escuchando su risa a sus espaldas. Lo maldijo entre dientes. Darién estaba destrozando todas sus defensas, haciéndole pagar con creces el desafío que ella misma le había lanzado.

Estaba equivocada respecto a sus propias motivaciones para guardar las distancias con él, que nada tenían que ver con el control, sino con el hecho de que nunca podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila si se acostaba con un hombre que, en el fondo, la despreciaba tanto. Aun así, ansiaba saber lo que se sentiría al vivir aquella experiencia. Y lo cierto era que, si se quedaba más tiempo en aquella casa, probablemente terminaría averiguándolo. Le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantenerlo alejado de sí cuando la tocaba. ¿En qué clase de mujer se había convertido? ¿Cómo podía desear a un hombre que estaba decidido a tenerla solo por el placer de demostrárselo? Porque era una estúpida. ¡Porque solo una estúpida se habría permitido enamorarse de un hombre como él!

Aquel último pensamiento, surgido de ninguna parte, la dejó sin aliento, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared más próxima para no caer al suelo. ¿Era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Darién sin saberlo ella misma?

Era cierto. Se había enamorado de Darién desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su actitud hacia ella había logrado enmascarar la verdad. Había estado tan furiosa con él, que no había visto lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Pero ahora podía verlo, y aquella convicción no entrañaba alegría alguna. Porque, por mucho que ansiara lo contrario, eso no cambiaba lo que Darién sentía por ella. La deseaba y nada más. El amor no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: debía marcharse. No podía quedarse allí y arriesgarse a que Darién descubriera su secreto. Eso no podía suceder. No soportaría que él lo supiera. ¡ Dios mío, cómo se reiría de ella si se enteraba.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 8

Serena estaba agotada para cuando regresó a su apartamento. Había tenido un día particularmente ajetreado en el estudio. Su socia, Rei, había enfermado de gripe, y ella había estado intentando cubrir sola los encargos de los últimos días. Después de quitarse el abrigo y descalzarse, fue a la cocina a prepararse una infusión. Cuando estuvo listo, se llevó la taza al salón y se derrumbó en el sofá.

Se preguntó si podría convencer a Andrew para no salir. Se suponía que tenían que asistir a una gala benéfica, pero no estaba de ánimo para ello. De hecho, últimamente no estaba de ánimo para nada. Para ser precisa, llevaba tres semanas así.

Las tres semanas que habían transcurrido desde Navidad. Tres interminables semanas desde que había cometido el monumental error de enamorarse desesperadamente de Darién Chiba. Una vez tomada la decisión de marcharse de la casa de los Metalia, no se había demorado mucho: había salido al día siguiente sin volver a hablar con Darién. Desde entonces, se había concentrado en su trabajo para intentar olvidarse de él... en vano.

Dejó a un lado la taza, terriblemente disgustada consigo misma por su incapacidad de sacárselo de la cabeza. Cada momento que había pasado con él se había quedado grabado en su memoria. Era una tortura, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que, mientras viviera, jamás se olvidaría de Darién.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Reacia, se levantó para ducharse y vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión. El vestido que había elegido era muy elegante, de tafetán color verde esmeralda, finos tirantes y con un corpiño bordado con hilos de plata. Estaba muy guapa con él, y ya había logrado animarse un tanto para cuando terminó de maquillarse, después de ponerse unos pendientes de diamantes y un collar de oro con piedras semipreciosas.

De repente, sonó el timbre y se apresuró a contestar. La sonrisa con que abrió la puerta murió de inmediato en sus labios. Frente a ella, maravillosamente atractivo con su chaqueta de noche blanca y su corbata de lazo negra, estaba Darién Chiba en persona. De pronto Serena sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en la puerta, conmocionada. Era como si hubiese conjurado su presencia con el pensamiento.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó con su voz levemente ronca.

La impresión de verlo fue enorme y el placer inmenso. El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente en el pecho. Lo había echado de menos. Era como si de pronto hubiera recuperado una parte vital de sí misma. Que el cielo la ayudara, pero él era su destino.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darién? —le preguntó con tono cortante. Ignoraba que conociera su dirección.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Serena no quería hacerlo. Sabía que, si lo hacía, su presencia quedaría impresa para siempre en su apartamento.

—Estoy esperando a Andrew.

—Andrew irá directamente al hotel. Me pidió que viniera a recogerte.

— ¿Que él te lo pidió? —inquirió, incrédula. Andrew jamás le habría hecho algo parecido.

—Te lo explicaré... en privado —afirmó con tono irónico, desviando la mirada hacia su izquierda.

Serena se asomó y vio a una de sus vecinas merodeando por el pasillo. Era Karmesite Black, una impenitente cotilla; al día siguiente, todo el edificio se enteraría de aquella visita. Reacia, lo invitó a pasar.

—Será mejor que entres.

—Gracias —murmuró Darién, entrando en al apartamento.

Serena cerró la puerta y lo siguió al salón. La habitación era muy espaciosa, pero él parecía empequeñecerla con su presencia.

— ¿Es esto todo lo que Malachite podía permitirse? —preguntó fríamente, mirando a su alrededor.

Serena contuvo el aliento, furiosa. Evidentemente consideraba ese apartamento suyo como el nido de amor que, según él, había compartido con Malachite.

—No fue Malachite quien compró este apartamento, sino yo —explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Esperaba algo más elegante y a la vez frío. Es muy acogedor. Estoy sorprendido.

Serena no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera realmente un cumplido, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Ibas a explicarme lo de Andrew —le recordó.

—Ah, sí. Tengo entradas para la misma gala, y logré convencer a Lita de que me acompañara. Cuando me enteré de que Andrew se iba a presentar contigo, le sugerí que cambiáramos de pareja. Le encantó la idea. Me aseguró que tú lo comprenderías.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Evidentemente comprendía muy bien por qué Andrew había aceptado su sugerencia. Amaba a Lita y lógicamente quería estar con ella. Y no había podido imaginar lo mucho que ese cambio de parejas la afectaría porque nada sabía de sus sentimientos por Darién.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien, pero resulta que no tengo intención de ir a ningún sitio contigo.

Darién suspiró, pensativo.

—Ya suponía que reaccionarías así. Lo cual supone un problema: si tú no vas, Lita  
tampoco.

— ¡Te lo estás inventando! —lo acusó.

—Ojalá. Lita lo ha dejado muy claro. Tú también tendrás que estar allí; si no, no irá.

Serena se mordió el labio, consternada. No entendía por qué Lita deseaba forzar de esa forma su presencia. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Esto es una locura. ¡En primer lugar, yo ni siquiera quería ir a esa maldita gala! ¿Por qué tuviste que sugerírselo?

—Porque quiero que mi hermana sea feliz —respondió rotundamente Darién—. Míralo de esta manera. Puede que pases unos momentos no muy cómodos, pero para Andrew y para mi hermana será el paraíso.

Serena lo maldijo en silencio; sabía que tenía razón. Expresado de esa forma, ¿cómo podía negarse?

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Solo espero que valoren lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Yo estoy convencido de ello —repuso secamente Darién—. Y ahora, si ya estás lista, podemos irnos.

Serena se estremeció. Sabía que aquello era un error, pero no podía cambiar la situación.

—Tardaré solo un instante —y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, se apoyó contra ella. En lugar de olvidarse de Darién, había conseguido refrescar los recuerdos que tenía de él. Estaba tan terriblemente sexy con aquel traje... El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso ahora? ¡No lo necesitaba! ¡Oh, pero qué viva se sentía de repente! Se apretó con las manos las mejillas, que le ardían. ¡Era tan injusto! Pero injusto o no, no podía seguir en su dormitorio mucho más tiempo. Aspirando profundamente, se esforzó por recuperar la compostura.

Después de recoger el bolso y el abrigo, se reunió con Darién en el salón. Lo descubrió de pie ante la ventana, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió su presencia. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel hombre para que todos los demás palidecieran en comparación?

—Ya estoy lista —anunció con tono tranquilo.

Al oírla Darién se volvió, recorriéndola con la mirada. Luego, avanzó hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo.

— ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás esta noche? —murmuró.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Estaba tan cerca que le resultaría muy fácil apoyarse contra él y olvidarse de todo. Lo cual no sería más que el colmo de la locura. Irguiéndose, retrocedió un paso.

—No malgastes tus esfuerzos, Darién.

— ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptar un cumplido mío? —le preguntó con tono sardónico.

Serena se volvió para mirarlo, y de pronto creyó ahogarse en las profundidades de sus ojos azules. Sería tan fácil perderse en ellos... Darién la atraía como jamás la había atraído ningún otro hombre, y sabía que nunca volvería a experimentar nada parecido con nadie. Aquello bastaba para romperle el corazón.

—Porque no te gusto. ¿O es que vas a decirme que has sufrido una milagrosa transformación y que ahora estás desesperadamente enamorado de mí?

—Eso es tan improbable como el hecho de que tú misma te me declares —repuso él—. El amor nada tiene que ver con nuestra relación. Nos deseamos; eso es todo. Bueno, ¿podemos irnos ya? Tengo un taxi esperando en la puerta.

Serena era consciente de que no debería sentirse dolida por algo que siempre había sabido, pero nada pudo hacer por evitarlo. Porque lo amaba, y Darién disponía ahora de cien maneras distintas de herirla. Guardó una prudente distancia mientras bajaban en el ascensor, un detalle que él registró con evidente diversión. El taxi, sin embargo, fue otro asunto. Le resultó materialmente imposible ignorar su cercanía. Intentó alejarse todo lo posible de Darién, pero el taxista conducía a toda velocidad, sobre todo en las curvas, con lo que su determinación quedó frustrada. Perdía el aliento cada vez que sus muslos entraban en contacto, e incluso en una ocasión casi se vio lanzada a su regazo.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no —la miró con expresión divertida—. Suelo fantasear con la imagen de tenerte sentada en mis rodillas.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada, penosamente consciente de que el taxista lo estaba escuchando todo.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —protestó, agarrándose a la puerta en otra violenta curva.

—Agárrate a mí. Así no te moverás tanto —la invitó él, pero a Serena le entraron ganas de pegarle.

—Estoy mejor aquí —afirmó.

—La seguridad siempre es algo relativo, querida —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué se supone qué quiere decir eso?

—Que tú crees que estás a salvo, pero en realidad solo lo estás en la medida en que yo quiero que lo estés. Sabes tan bien como yo que muy pronto acabarás en mi cama —afirmó, confiado.

A Serena se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Había pensado, esperado, que Darién cejara en sus intenciones después de que ella abandonara la casa de los Metalia. Estaba equivocada.

— ¡Ni en sueños!

—En sueños ya he hecho el amor contigo. Pero en la realidad será mucho mejor —añadió provocativamente.

— ¡No voy a acostarme contigo, Darién! Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Ya lo veremos —repuso con tono suave.

Serena apretó los labios. No tenía ningún sentido replicar a eso. Darién no la estaba escuchando. Se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando varios minutos después llegaron a su destino y pudo salir al fin de la claustrofóbica atmósfera del taxi.

Una vez dentro del hotel, intentó ganar algún tiempo dirigiéndose al tocador de señoras, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a reunir- se con Darién. Durante su ausencia, había pedido unas bebidas, y al verla llegar le ofreció una copa de vino blanco.

— ¿Has visto a Andrew? —le preguntó Serena.

—Aún no. Vamos a echar un vistazo —sugirió, tomándola del codo y guiándola entre la multitud.

El contacto de sus dedos en su piel desnuda la abrasó como una marca de hierro candente. Intentó apartarse, pero Darién se negó a soltarla. Como la única opción que tenía era montar una escena poco digna, se resignó a concederle aquella pequeña victoria.

— ¿Conoces a alguien? —inquirió ella en un intento por distraerse.

—A algunos sí. Pero no a tantos como dicen conocerme a mí —respondió.

De repente, Serena se fijó en un corpulento caballero que se dirigía hacia ellos apresuradamente, abriéndose paso.

— ¿Y a ese lo conoces?

— ¡Diablos! —exclamó Darién entre dientes, y miró a su alrededor como buscando una vía de escape—. Por aquí —señaló, tirando de ella.

Terminaron su escapada en un balcón del otro extremo de la sala. Al ver a Darién escondido detrás de las cortinas, asomándose de vez en cuando, estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Es que le debes dinero? —se burló.

—Muy gracioso. Ese hombre se considera mi mejor admirador. No puedo ir a ninguna parte sin que aparezca.

—Deberías sentirte halagado.

—Lo estaba hasta que un día me acorraló durante una hora hablando de las motivaciones de los personajes de mis novelas. ¡Te lo aseguro, lo de ese hombre es una verdadera tortura!

—Pobrecito Darién —rió ella.

—Me abruma tu compasión —repuso irónico, apoyando un hombro en la pared y contemplándola con reacia diversión—. Deberías reír más a menudo.

—Tú también.

Se sonrieron, disfrutando de uno de aquellos raros momentos de absoluta complicidad. Solo por un segundo fueron como dos personas sin historia. Serena se apresuró a desviar la mirada, temerosa de que pudiera descubrir en ella sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Frecuentas las galas benéficas como esta? —le preguntó con un naturalidad que distaba mucho de sentir.

—No. Prefiero donar dinero de forma anónima.

— ¿No te impresionan los abiertos despliegues de generosidad?

—No cuando sé que la inmensa mayoría de esta gente no acude a estas galas más que para buscar publicidad —comentó con tono sardónico.

—Pero habrá alguien aquí que tenga filantrópicas intenciones...

—Claro —reconoció Darién—, pero esos son los que pasan desapercibidos entre la multitud. Mira, resulta casi obsceno que haya gente que acuda a una gala benéfica cubierta de diamantes.

—Cierto, pero no habrían venido si no se les hubiera permitido exhibirse de esta forma, y en ese caso no habrían donado ningún dinero —señaló Serena—. Es una especie de compensación mutua.

—Sabes tú mucho de compensaciones mutuas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con tono suave, tomándola por sorpresa.

Serena se sintió como si acabara de recibir una bofetada. A pesar de todo, todavía consiguió forzar una fría sonrisa.

— ¡Pensando lo que piensas de mí, me maravilla que quieras tener algo que ver conmigo! —le espetó.

—No ocurriría eso si pudiera pensar realmente con la cabeza —se sonrió, irónico, y bajó la mirada a su collar—. ¿Te lo regaló Malachite?

—No. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque ese collar debe de costar mucho dinero —explicó con tono tranquilo.

—No me lo compré yo. Me lo legó mi madre. Es un regalo que le hizo mi padre.

—Si yo fuera tú, lo tasaría y aseguraría —le aconsejó Darién.

— ¿Tú crees? No tenía idea de su valor —lo llevaba porque era el único objeto que, de alguna forma, había ligado las vidas de sus padres.

— ¿Murieron los dos? —preguntó Darién, observándola con una extraña expresión.

—Sí —contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Los echas de menos?

—Mucho —suspiró—. Por supuesto, apenas conocí a mi padre... Nosotros... no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Es una verdadera desgracia cuando un niño pierde a uno de sus padres... —comentó Darién, pensativo.

— ¿Yaten y Reika se acuerdan de su padre?

—Yaten sí. Reika solo era un bebé en aquel entonces.

— ¿Por qué tienen que morir siempre los mejores? —inquirió ella.

—Porque Dios tiene en el cielo un trabajo todavía mejor para ellos —pronunció con tono suave, y Serena lo miró extrañada. No había esperado que respondiera algo semejante.

— ¿Crees eso de verdad?

—No estoy seguro, pero es un pensamiento reconfortante.

—Eres un hombre muy raro, Darién Chiba —declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mi madre me quiere —repuso irónico.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír eso, porque ella también lo quería...

— ¡Solo tu madre podría quererte! —le espetó, apurando su bebida y dejando a un lado su copa—. Creo que tu admirador ya debe de haber desaparecido. Deberíamos buscar a Andrew y a tu hermana; se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido —y salió de aquel escondite. No había avanzado más de una docena de pasos cuando Darién la detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Crees que alguna mujer podría amarme, Serena?

— ¡Oh, Dios, qué pregunta! No si tuviera dos dedos de frente.

—Yo podría resultar un buen partido —señaló él.

—Bah, tú nunca estarías interesado en una sola mujer.

—Ahora mismo estoy interesado en una —le recordó con voz ronca, haciéndola estremecerse.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Como ya te dije, eso ya lo veremos.

Lo que verían, pensó sombría Serena, era que él había cometido un grave error. Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a Andrew y a Lita.

— ¿Dónde os habíais metido? —le preguntó Lita a su hermano cuando al fin llegaron a la mesa que Andrew había reservado para los cuatro.

—Estábamos huyendo del club de admiradores de Darién —respondió Serena con tono burlón, y Darién apartó con tanta brusquedad la silla que le había estado sosteniendo que la hizo sentarse de golpe—. ¡Hey! —se quejó.

—Perdón —se disculpó con evidente falta de sinceridad—. Perdonadme un momento. Antes de sentarme quiero saludar a alguien —y se retiró rápidamente antes de que Serena pudiera decirle algo.

—Oh, vaya —suspiró Lita—. Habéis estado discutiendo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos —respondió Serena con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú qué tal estás Lita? ¿Y los niños?

—Yo estoy bien. Los niños se han quedado a pasar la noche con los padres de mi marido. Les encanta cuidarlos... ¡Dios sabrá por qué! —añadió riendo.

—Lita, no te importará que baile con Serena, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en aquel instante Andrew.

—Adelante. ¡Pero procura no tropezar con tus propios pies! —bromeó.

— ¿Ya me has perdonado por haberte emparejado con Darién? —le preguntó Andrew a Serena cuando salieron a la pista de baile.

—Todavía me lo estoy pensando —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Dime, ¿por qué quería Lita que viniera yo?

—¿Que Lita...? Perdona, Serena, pero no te entiendo —pronunció Andrew, extrañado.

—Pero si Darién me dijo que... —de repente se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

La había engañado. Desde el principio, Darién había sabido que se negaría a acudir a la gala con él, y por eso había utilizado a su hermana. Porque sabía que sentía una especial debilidad por Lita.

— ¡Maldito sea! —juró entre dientes, y Andrew se echó a reír.

—Me da la impresión de que Darién no ha sido muy sincero contigo...

—Si esta noche no termino asesinándolo, será un verdadero milagro.

—En ese caso, necesitarás un buen abogado. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Cambio de pareja —sugirió en aquel instante Darién, apareciendo de repente a su lado bailando con Lita. No le dio a Serena oportunidad de que se negase, ya que soltó inmediatamente a su hermana y Andrew no tuvo más remedio que bailar con ella.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo es que tu hermana tenía tanto interés en que viniera yo aquí? —exigió saber una vez que se alejaron unos metros de la otra pareja.

—La verdad es que te mentí —le confesó Darién de manera inesperada.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió, furiosa.

— ¿No lo adivinas? Porque era yo quien quería que vinieras.

— ¿Y siempre terminas consiguiendo lo que quieres?

—Siempre. Recuérdalo. Y ahora concentrémonos en el baile.

Serena ahogó un gemido. Le entraban ganas de resistirse, pero él la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza. Además, sus cuerpos parecían adaptarse a la perfección mientras seguían el ritmo de la música. Intentó mantenerse rígida, distante, pero Darién tenía otras ideas. Su mano empezó una lenta caricia arriba y abajo por su espalda, haciéndola estremecerse. Sabía que sería peligroso ceder, pero finalmente, con un suspiro ahogado, se relajó contra él. Luego, por supuesto, ya fue demasiado tarde. No quería moverse. Se sentía tan bien, tan segura en sus brazos...

Era una curiosa sensación. Podía escuchar el corazón de Darién latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo, y tenía tantas ganas de cerrar los ojos... En el instante en que lo hizo, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron. Era intensamente consciente de cada roce de su muslo entre los suyos mientas bailaban. Y Darién no hizo ningún intento por disimular su excitación, despertando un profundo anhelo en su interior. Los pezones se le endurecieron, sus senos ansiaban apretarse contra su pecho para encontrar alivio a su ansia...

Cuando tomó conciencia de que no debía haberlo tocado, ya era tarde. Estar tan cerca de él hacía que las piernas se le convirtieran en gelatina.

—Así se está muy bien, ¿verdad? —le murmuró Darién al oído—. Pero podría ser mejor. Mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a aceptar lo inevitable? No se acostaría con él, por mucho que la tentara la idea. Su corazón nunca lo soportaría.

—Hace aproximadamente un mes tú no eras nada más que un nombre en un documento legal, en un testamento, y ahora... —Darién dejó la frase inconclusa.

Serena alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Esto no va a funcionar...

—Nos deseamos tan desesperadamente —rió él— que estamos volviéndonos locos.

La certeza de aquella afirmación provocó una abrumadora oleada de deseo en ella. No tenía sentido seguir negando lo mucho que lo deseaba. Darién lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido.

—Acuéstate conmigo, Serena —murmuró con tono tentador.

—No —pronunció. Le resultaba terriblemente duro negarse cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos y lo deseaba tanto...

—Serena, Serena, podríamos estar tan bien juntos... No me digas que no has pensado en ello.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no —resistió con valentía, y se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando la música terminó en aquel preciso instante.

— ¡Salvada por la campana! —exclamó Darién con tono sardónico.

La guió de vuelta a la mesa. No volvieron a bailar, afortunadamente para Serena: con una vez había tenido más que suficiente. Durante la siguiente hora, se esforzó por aparentar que se estaba divirtiendo, pero no hubo un solo momento en que no se sintiera intensamente consciente de Darién, que desde que se sentaron se mostró más bien taciturno. Serena creyó percibir en él una creciente impaciencia, que encontraba extremadamente inquietante.

Segundos después de que Andrew sacara a bailar una vez más a Lita, Darién se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

—Vámonos —pronunció.

— ¿A dónde? —inquirió Serena, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía intención de ir con él a ninguna parte.

—Te llevo a tu apartamento.

Serena soltó un suspiro de alivio. En aquel instante solo había un lugar donde quisiera estar: su casa.

— ¿Pero y los demás? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y recogía su bolso.

Darién les dejó una nota en el reverso de una tarjeta de invitación. Luego la guio hasta la salida. No tuvieron problemas para detener un taxi, y poco después, Serena se encontraba frente al bloque de apartamentos.

—No es necesario que entres —le informó a Darién, que ya estaba pagando al taxista.

—Mi madre siempre decía que lo educado era acompañar a una dama hasta la puerta —repuso él con tono suave, saliendo del taxi para ayudarla a bajar.

No dijo nada en el ascensor, ni tampoco en el corto trayecto hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, tomó su bolso, encontró la llave y abrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Serena no había esperado que la siguiera pero, cuando se volvió dispuesta a despedirse cortésmente de él, se encontró con que ya había cerrado la puerta. Aquel tranquilo movimiento la puso aún más nerviosa, y con el corazón acelerado vio que pasaba de largo delante de ella en dirección al salón. Lo siguió, dejando su abrigo sobre una silla.

—De verdad, estoy cansada, Darién.

—Supongo que podrás compartir conmigo un café, ¿verdad? —la desafió.

Serena no tenía ganas, pero sabía que sería una grosería negárselo.

—Muy bien. Pero no tengo café; tendrá que ser instantáneo —le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Era mentira, pero el café instantáneo era más rápido, con lo cual Darién se iría antes de allí.

Había colocado dos tazas sobre el mostrador de la cocina y se disponía a tomar la jarra de café cuando Darién se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola.

—Olvídate del café —pronunció con voz ronca, acariciándole la nuca con los labios—. No es de eso de lo que tengo sed en este momento.

Serena se estremeció por la punzada de placer que la atravesó, esforzándose por recuperar la cordura. Se humedeció los labios, inquieta.

— ¡Darién, por favor! —gimió.

Las manos de Darién se movían sin cesar, capturando sus senos, hasta que Serena se arqueó, impotente, hacia él.

—Dios mío, no tienes idea de lo mucho que ansío darte placer, querida...

Haciéndola volverse dentro del círculo de sus brazos con una mano enterrada en su melena, la besó en la boca. Fue un beso devastador, apasionado, que inmediatamente la encendió.

Serena se aferró finalmente a él, devolviéndole el beso con una urgencia inusitada. Las manos de Darién descendieron hasta sus caderas, y luego más abajo, tomándola de las nalgas y levantándola para que sintiera la presión de su excitación.

—Basta de juegos, Serena. Esto es lo que ambos queremos, ¿verdad?

Serena cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada de luchar y deseaba tanto aquello, con tanta desesperación... No podía pensar en el mañana. Esa noche lo único que realmente le importaba era que amaba a ese hombre, que quería estar con él. Y Darién también la deseaba. No se trataba de ganar o perder. Era un problema de mutua pasión, de mutua necesidad.

—Sí —jadeó. Siempre había querido que aquello sucediera. Nada más importaba. Nada—. Hazme el amor.

Y con una exclamación de triunfo, Darién la levantó en brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

******Perdon Chicas =´( ando algo desubicada... es que se me perdio mi perrita y no la encontramos iba a cumplir 14 años de estar con nosotros y tiene a toda la familia demasiado triste en estas epocas... pero listo ya esta disculpen el errror... y que tengan alegres fiestas...**

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 9

LA HABITACIÓN estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por la luz artificial que se filtraba desde el exterior. Al lado de la cama, Darién bajó a Serena al suelo. Los dos respiraban aceleradamente, como si acabaran de correr una larga carrera, y Serena podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. ¿O era el suyo? No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que la necesidad la consumía con la fuerza de un volcán. Apresuradamente se quitó los zapatos y le despojó a él de la chaqueta. Darién la atrajo hacia sí mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido. Su impaciencia era excitante, y Serena se estremeció al sentir el abrasador contacto de sus manos en su piel desnuda. Sus dedos lucharon con los botones de su camisa, hasta que, con un gemido, terminó desgarrándosela, y por fin disfrutó de la libertad de explorar su magnífico cuerpo.

Darién, por su parte, le deslizó los tirantes del vestido, liberando sus senos, hasta que la prenda cayó a sus pies. Con los labios entreabiertos, Serena contempló cómo su mirada viajaba a lo largo de su estremecido cuerpo. Se le endurecieron los pezones, y el nudo de deseo que se enroscaba en su interior se tensó aún más. Anhelaba que la tocara y, como si él hubiera escuchado su silenciosa plegaria, comenzó a deslizar los dedos por las puntas de sus senos.

Serena gritó ante el intenso placer que se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Los pulgares de Darién trazaban interminables círculos, torturándola hasta hacerla gemir. Sus manos reclamaron, amasaron, moldearon sus senos antes de inclinar la cabeza para pasar a acariciarla con los labios. Con la lengua, empezó a hacerle cosas verdaderamente mágicas, haciéndola derretirse por dentro mientras le lamía un sensible pezón. Cuando se dedicó a succionárselo, las rodillas le flaquearon y Darién tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera. Luego, la tumbó en la cama para continuar aquella deliciosa tortura con su otro seno.

Serena enterró los dedos en su pelo mientras se dejaba arrastrar por un delirante placer que era casi dolor. Gimió cuando Darién interrumpió sus caricias, ansiando más, hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que pretendía hacer: trazar un abrasador sendero con los labios por todo su cuerpo. La respiración se le aceleró tanto que le resultaba difícil respirar. Cuando su boca tropezó con la fina tela de sus braguitas, casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Con insoportable lentitud la despojó de aquella última prenda, y continuó acariciándola solamente con los labios. Serena no tenía ni voluntad ni deseo alguno de detenerlo cuando le separó los muslos y la besó íntimamente. La acarició con la lengua, excitándola cada vez más hasta que, con un frenético grito de placer, alcanzó el clímax. Radiante de satisfacción, observó que Darién se levantaba para terminar de desnudarse. Ofrecía un aspecto magnífico, tan masculino, tan orgullosamente erecto... Cuando Serena le tendió los brazos, se reunió nuevamente con ella, besándola de una manera tan erótica, que consiguió excitarla de nuevo. Pero como quería ofrecerle el mismo tipo placer que le había dado, lo tumbó de espaldas y se inclinó sobre él. Deslizó las manos por su musculoso pecho, deteniéndose en sus tetillas, arrancándole gemidos, y continuó con su recorrido descendente. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su duro sexo, y Darién arqueó el cuerpo, insoportablemente excitado. Serena bajó la cabeza y lo besó, pero no pudo hacer más, ya que Darién le sujetó las manos con un gruñido y la hizo rodar a un lado, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

—Dios mío, eres perfecta —declaró con voz ronca, tomándole una mano para llevársela a los labios y besarle la palma.

—Ámame —musitó, acunándole el rostro con su mano libre y acercándolo hacia sí.

Se movieron como si formaran un solo cuerpo, en medio de una gloriosa, incendiaria pasión. Gemían con cada caricia, se estremecían con cada febril y erótico beso. Serena se movía contra él cada vez más necesitada de una satisfacción que él le negaba, atormentándolo a su vez con la magia de sus manos. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al límite y él, colocándose entre sus muslos, la penetró.

Serena gritó mientras Darién se quedaba inmóvil, luchando por no perder el control. Pero ella no quería eso, y enroscó las piernas en tomo a su cintura para hacer que se hundiera más profundamente en su interior, moviéndose contra él y obligándolo a que compartiera su ritmo. Sus embates se hicieron entonces más profundos, más rápidos, y Serena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a gritar en el momento en que alcanzó un abrumador clímax, y lágrimas de pura alegría resbalaron por su rostro cuando, segundos después, Darién también encontró su liberación.

Lentamente regresaron al mundo, sus cuerpos saciados, inundados de un indescriptible placer. Medio dormida, Serena gimió cuando Darién rodó a un lado para atraerla tiernamente hacia sí, acurrucándola en su regazo.

—Darién —pronunció nombre en un suspiro.

—Maldita seas, Serena Tsukino. ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tú? —musitó.

Serena apenas oyó aquellas palabras, como si hubieran sido pronunciadas muy lejos.

— ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada. Duérmete, Serena.

Un ruido familiar penetró en la conciencia de Serena, sacándola a la fuerza de su apacible sueño. Parpadeando varias veces, tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba oyendo el insistente timbre del teléfono. Sacó una mano de entre las sábanas para descolgarlo... y no pudo sorprenderse más cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura. Inquieta, volvió la mirada y vio a Darién. La noche anterior, Darién y ella habían... « ¡Oh, Dios mío!», exclamó en silencio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero con ello no consiguió hacer desaparecer la realidad.

—Será mejor que contestes —gruñó Darién, recordándole que el teléfono seguía sonando.

Tragando saliva, descolgó el auricular.

— ¿Hola? —inquirió, mirando el reloj de la mesilla. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Serena? ¡Gracias a Dios! No consigo localizar a Darién. ¿Sabes tú dónde se encuentra? —la alarmada voz de Setsuna Metalia resonó al otro lado de la línea.

Serena no se molestó en preguntarle por el motivo de su inquietud.

—Está aquí, señora Metalia. Se lo paso —y se volvió hacia Darién, que ya se había sentado en la cama. En silencio, le entregó el auricular.

— ¿Setsuna? —inquirió, y frunció el ceño ante el torrente de palabras que tuvo que escuchar—. Tranquilízate, Setsuna. No puedo ayudarte si no te calmas un poco.

Al ver que se quedaba como paralizado, a Serena se le encogió el corazón. Dios mío, ¿qué habría sucedido? Se levantó para ponerse una bata.

—No te preocupes, Setsuna. Estaré allí lo antes que pueda. Intenta tranquilizarte. Zafiro es fuerte. Lo superará, créeme —estaba diciendo Darién.

Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono, Serena le preguntó, nerviosa:

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Zafiro?

—Perdió el control del coche en un tramo de la carretera que estaba cubierto de hielo —explicó mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa—. Lo han ingresado en el hospital.

— ¡Oh, no!

—Setsuna se enteró hace una media hora. Estaba intentando localizarme.

Recogió su camisa y esbozó una mueca: estaba desgarrada. Serena esbozó una mueca al recordar su impaciencia cuando se la quitó la noche anterior.

— ¿Tienes aquí alguna ropa de Malachite? —le preguntó él.

— ¡Pues claro que no! —negó sorprendida, y de inmediato contuvo el aliento al tomar conciencia de por qué había supuesto Darién que tendría algo así. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, el recuerdo de lo que pensaba de ella le sentó como una bofetada.

—Entonces esto tendrá que servir —se puso la camisa, se abrochó los botones que todavía conservaba y se metió los faldones debajo del pantalón—. No tengo tiempo de volver al hotel para cambiarme.

— ¿Es... muy grave lo de Zafiro? ¿Corre peligro su vida? —quiso saber Serena, pensando en lo irreal que era que hubiera perdido a un padre al que apenas había conocido, y que estuviera a punto también de perder a un hermanastro.

—Espero que no, Setsuna no me ha dado demasiados detalles.

Serena tomó una rápida decisión, consciente de que no podía quedarse sentada en casa, esperando.

—Voy contigo —declaró mientras abría el cajón del tocador en busca de ropa interior limpia. Sacó luego del armario unos vaqueros y un suéter.

—No es necesario —repuso bruscamente Darién, pero Serena lo miró desafiante, pálida.

— ¡Quizá no, pero me da igual!

Darién no discutió, sino que se limitó a ponerse la chaqueta.

—No puedo esperar a que te arregles. Llamaré a un taxi.

—No tardaré nada —señaló mientras se volvía para ponerse el sostén y el suéter—. Y será más sencillo que vayamos en mi coche.

Tras una ligera vacilación, Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo conduciré.

—De acuerdo. Encontrarás las llaves en la mesa del vestíbulo —explicó al tiempo que se calzaba las botas, y observó a Darién salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Su mirada se vio atraída por la cama desarreglada. Se mordió el labio ante aquel descarado recordatorio, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en la locura que había cometido al acostarse con él.

Lo que siguió fue una verdadera jornada de pesadilla. Las carreteras estaban muy peligrosas después de la helada que había caído durante la noche, y muy a su pesar no pudieron ir más rápidamente. Darién le había dicho que Zafiro había sido trasladado al hospital más cercano al lugar del accidente. Tardaron varias horas en llegar, y para entonces, Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Mientras Darién aparcaba el coche, Serena no pudo evitar pensar que, en tan solo un año, había perdido a sus padres. No importaba que Zafiro se hubiera mostrado hostil hacia ella. Era su hermanastro. No soportaría perder a otro miembro de su familia. Después de conseguir el número de habitación en el mostrador de recepción, se dirigieron hacia los ascensores.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde —musitó cuando se cerraron las puertas e iniciaron el ascenso—. ¡Odio los hospitales!

—No tenías por qué haber venido —de pronto Darién la miró de una manera extraña—. Todavía estás a tiempo de marcharte. Puedes esperar en la cafetería, si lo prefieres.

—No —esbozó una triste sonrisa—. No podría esperar sola. ¡Pobre señora Metalia!

—La pérdida de Malachite casi la llevó a la tumba. No sé lo que haría si algo le sucediera a Zafiro —observó, y Serena se estremeció.

—Sé lo que siente —pronunció con sentimiento.

— ¿Cómo podrías? —la miró, ceñuda—. Malachite no era tu marido. Y Zafiro no es tu hijo.

No la habría herido más si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Estuvo a punto de confesárselo todo, pero se mantuvo callada por un puro esfuerzo de voluntad.

—Yo he perdido a mis padres. Por eso sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido —repuso fríamente, y se apresuró a salir del ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas. Pero, al instante, Darién la retuvo del brazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

—Sí, desde luego.

—Vamos, busquemos a Setsuna.

La encontraron en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sentada al lado de su hijo. Zafiro no se movía, conectado a todo tipo de máquinas. Estaba tan pálido como la sábana que lo cubría. El alivio de Setsuna resultó patente cuando los vio entrar.

— ¡Oh, Darién! —exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos. Pero solo se permitió un corto sollozo antes de cuadrar los hombros y aspirar profundamente. Fue entonces cuando descubrió la presencia de Serena—. ¿Serena? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—Espero que no le importe que haya venido —explicó—. ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer, señora Metalia?

Setsuna negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por unos instantes.

—No. Nadie puede hacer nada hasta que venga Michiru.

Serena no entendió la relación, pero evidentemente Darién sí.

— ¿Tendrán que operar? —inquirió de inmediato.

—Sí. Tiene un coágulo en el cerebro, y está empeorando por momentos. En el hospital usaron todo el tipo de sangre adecuada en la última operación, y ya no les queda —explicó, volviéndose cuando apareció el médico.

—Hemos pedido más, pero ese grupo sanguíneo es muy raro. Puede que tardemos horas en recibirlo —añadió el especialista.

—Michiru está avisada, y viene hacia acá. Operarán tan pronto como esté lista para la transfusión. Pero Zafiro está cada vez peor, Darién. ¡Sé que voy a perderlo! —exclamó Setsuna, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Serena se había quedado inmóvil mientras los escuchaba. Jamás había imaginado que su secreto terminaría revelándose de aquella forma. No era la manera que ella habría elegido, pero no había otra opción.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Michiru en llegar? —inquirió, y tanto Setsuna como Darién se volvieron para mirarla.

—Haruka confiaba en hacer el trayecto en unas dos horas, y ya casi ha pasado una —respondió Setsuna, mirando su reloj.

— ¿Y es eso lo que todos están esperando? ¿A que venga Michiru para que done su sangre para la transfusión?

—Sí —confirmó el médico—. Empezaremos a operar tan pronto como llegue.

Serena aspiró profundamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de dejar caer una bomba cuyas repercusiones no alcanzaba a imaginar.

—Quizá no haya necesidad de esperar. Pueden utilizar mi sangre —pronunció con voz clara, advirtiendo que todo el mundo contenía el aliento. El médico fue el primero en reaccionar.

— ¿Usted tiene ese mismo grupo sanguíneo? —exclamó sorprendido.

Serena no se atrevió a mirar a Darién. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Setsuna, como suplicándole tácitamente su comprensión.

—Es posible, sí.

— ¡Entonces venga por aquí para que lo confirmemos! —su expresión se iluminó de alegría, y la tomó del brazo como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara.

Pero antes de desaparecer de la habitación, Serena aun tuvo tiempo de volverse hacia Darién y Setsuna, que la miraban estupefactos.

—Las explicaciones vendrán después —les prometió, y perdió el aliento al ver que Darién se apresuraba a sujetar el cuerpo desfallecido de Setsuna—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Vete. Ya cuidaré yo de ella. Se ha desmayado, eso es todo.

Serena se dejó llevar a la habitación contigua, donde confirmaron positivamente su grupo sanguíneo. Muy pronto se encontró tumbada en una camilla, y sus pensamientos retornaron a Setsuna. Esperaba que Darién tuviera razón y que no hubiera sufrido más que un simple desmayo. Si algo malo le sucedía, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Tuvo la impresión de que la transfusión duraba una eternidad, hasta que al fin la dejaron sola en una habitación contigua, con una taza de té y unas galletas para que se recuperara. Estuvo dormitando algunos minutos, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Setsuna sentada al pie de su cama. Estaba pálida, pero parecía haberse recuperado por completo.

— ¿Y Zafiro? —inquirió de inmediato Serena, apoyándose en un codo.

—Lo están operando... gracias a ti —explicó con tono suave la mujer.

—Supongo que deseará hacerme algunas preguntas —sugirió. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Setsuna negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, eso que tanto me intrigaba de ti. Tus ojos. Tienes los mismos ojos de Malachite.

Serena se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

—Soy hija suya —declaró, rotunda. Y se quedó asombrada al ver que Setsuna sonreía levemente.

—Ahora te estarás preguntando por qué no me muestro sorprendida, o enfadada, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —contestó Serena, curiosa.

—Pues porque sé que mi marido jamás me fue infiel. Y también sé que hubo una mujer en su vida antes de que me conociera a mí. Oh, él nunca me lo dijo, pero una mujer siempre sabe esas cosas. Ella era tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Se conocieron cuando estudiaban en la universidad —explicó Serena—. Nunca me habló a mí de Malachite, ni a él de mí. Cuando yo le preguntaba por mi padre, ella siempre me decía que no había nada que contar. No fue hasta su muerte cuando yo descubrí la identidad de Malachite. Ella me encargó que le informara de su fallecimiento, y él me reconoció enseguida. La quería mucho, pero nunca comprendí por qué me hizo eso.

— ¿Nunca se casó? —inquirió Setsuna, extrañada.

—No.

—Debió de haberle querido mucho —comentó la mujer, y Serena frunció el ceño.

—Me gustaría pensar eso, pero... ¿por qué se empeñó tanto en que no nos conociéramos? Es tan raro...

—El amor hace que la gente haga cosas extrañas. Como legar a una presunta desconocida una buena cantidad de dinero en su testamento —comentó Setsuna, irónica, haciendo ruborizarse a Serena.

—Créame, de verdad, yo nunca esperé que me dejara ningún dinero...

—Eso era muy propio de Malachite. Sé que te habrías sentido dolida si él no te hubiera reconocido como hija suya, aunque fuera de esa manera. Con aquel gesto quiso devolverte los derechos que te correspondían.

—Lo quería mucho, ¿sabe usted? —confesó Serena, con un nudo en la garganta—. No lo conocía demasiado, pero lo quería.

—Estoy segura de ello —Setsuna le dio una cariñosa palmadita en una mano.

Serena asintió. A pesar de todo, aún seguía extrañada.

—Pero usted...

—Admito que todavía estoy sorprendida. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Pero eres la hija de Malachite. Me he preguntado por lo que habría sentido si hubiera sabido de tu existencia antes de casarme con Malachite. La respuesta es sencilla. Lo amaba. Te habría aceptado gustosa como hijastra. Y si pude haberlo hecho entonces, puedo hacerlo ahora. El hecho de que seas una mujer adulta no cambia nada. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser incluso más fácil. Serena, el pasado no lo podemos cambiar. El presente es lo único que tenemos. Tú eres quien eres. Tardaré algún tiempo en acostumbrarme, pero eso no importa. Por cierto, siento curiosidad por saber porqué ni Malachite ni tú considerasteis necesario contarme todo esto...

—Malachite estaba muy preocupado por su salud. Temía el efecto de la impresión que la noticia pudiera producirle...

—Muy propio de Malachite. Nunca quiso aceptar que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Se mostraba muy precavido en ese aspecto. Por eso no me atreví a decirle nada después de que él falleciera. Y ansiaba hacerlo. Ansiaba conocer a mis hermanastros, pero no quería perjudicarla en el proceso. Por eso le pedí a Andrew que me llevara con él, para que pudiera llegar a conocerla y observar por mí misma cómo podría recibir la noticia.

—Y te fuiste sin decírmelo —Setsuna arqueó las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

—Eso no tuvo nada que ver con usted —explicó, ruborizada—. Era algo... completamente distinto.

—Darién ejerce ese efecto sobre la gente —comentó Setsuna, y Serena contuvo el aliento.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera Darién...

—Querida, no hacía falta. Veros a vosotros dos juntos es como caminar bajo una tormenta de rayos. Es impresionante, de verdad. Y ahora debes descansar. Ya hablaremos después. Oh, solo una cosa... Llámame Setsuna —y se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nunca, ni en sus más disparatados sueños, se había imaginado Serena que sería aceptada con tan buena disposición. Sabía que se debía al carácter excepcional de Setsuna Metalia. No sabía si llorar o reír a carcajadas: el secreto por fin había salido a la luz. Pero de repente se puso seria, ya que aquella no era su única preocupación. Ignoraba cómo encajaría Michiru la noticia, y en cuanto a Darién... Se pondría furioso. Ella lo había engañado, y sabía que jamás la perdonaría por ello.

Permaneció tumbada, con los ojos cerrados. Lo que Darién y ella habían compartido la noche anterior había sido sencillamente maravilloso. Todo había sido como había esperado que sería. Había sido una experiencia increíble, pero no volvería a suceder. No había ningún futuro para ellos. Porque Darién ya conocía la verdad, y la verdad trastornaba por completo su relación. Suspiró de nuevo. Darién nunca la había amado, pero después de aquello... ¿qué sentiría por ella?

La habitación de Zafiro estaba vacía cuando finalmente volvió Serena. Sentándose, se puso a hojear sin ganas una revista. En cierto momento, se levantó para mirar por la ventana, y fue entonces cuando presintió que no estaba sola. Giró en redondo sobre sus talones. Darién se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta. Su expresión era tan remota y distante, que Serena no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

—Felicidades —pronunció con frialdad—. Poca gente ha logrado engañarme tanto como tú. ¿Pensabas revelarme alguna vez la verdad?

—Al final todo el mundo habría sabido la verdad, pero Setsuna tenía que saberlo la primera. Me parecía lo justo.

— ¡Lo justo! —explotó, plantándose frente a ella en dos zancadas—. ¿Te pareció justo dejarme creer que eras la amante de Malachite cuando de hecho eras su hija?

—Solo te dejé creer lo que tú querías creer —se defendió Serena.

—Me mentiste —la acusó, furioso.

—Te apresuraste a sacar conclusiones equivocadas. Elegiste pensar lo peor de mí.

— ¿Por eso fue por lo que te empeñaste en convencerme de que estaba en lo cierto, en vez de sacarme de mi error? —la desafió con tono sardónico.

—Vamos, Darién, ambos sabemos que nunca me hubieras creído.

—Sabías más que yo. Nunca me diste la oportunidad de decidir por mí mismo. Quizá debí haberte creído, pero ahora nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

—Por el amor de Dios, sabes perfectamente que nunca creíste en mí porque en realidad no confías en las mujeres —insistió Serena, negándose a acobardarse.

— ¿Quién dice que no? —le espetó Darién.

—Lita. Me reveló que no confías en ellas después de que Berryl te abandonara. ¿No es cierto?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero, diablos, corazón... ¡ciertamente me dejaste muy claro que no podía confiar concretamente en ti!

Aquel estallido de rabia la irritó todavía más.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡Tú no querías confiar en mí!

— ¿Tú crees que no? —replicó, burlón.

Sorprendida, Serena contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que incluso aunque no hubieras podido decirme quién eras... ¡debiste haberme dicho quién no eras!

— ¡Bastante satisfecho estabas pensando lo peor de mí! —exclamó.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te satisfizo a ti la broma?

— ¿Has terminado?

Darién la miró durante un buen rato, y de pronto forzó una carcajada.

—No —sacó de un bolsillo de la chaqueta una caja alargada y plana, que le tendió.

— ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Serena con tono de sospecha.

—Ábrelo y lo verás —le sugirió, burlón, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

No quería hacerlo, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Con dedos temblorosos, abrió la caja y se quedó sin aliento al descubrir un collar de zafiros y diamantes.

— ¿Te gusta? Es para ti. Como pago de la noche anterior. ¡Me costó caro, pero el placer que me diste mereció la pena! —declaró, insolente, y Serena se encogió como si la hubiera golpeado, pálida como la cera.

— ¡Miserable! —susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—Las llaves de tu coche —pronunció mientras las sacaba de un bolsillo—. Lo necesitarás para volver a casa —como ella no extendió la mano para recogerlas, se las lanzó sobre la cama—. Adiós, Serena. Ha sido... interesante conocerte —añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

Serena no había imaginado que fuera posible sufrir tanto. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso? Sabía que Darién no la quería, pero ofrecerle aquel collar como pago... Con aquel gesto ensuciaba algo tan maravilloso como lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás. ¡Si al menos pudiera hacérselo pagar caro!

Le tiraría el collar a la cara a la menor oportunidad. ¡Y mientras tanto le diría exactamente lo mucho que lo odiaba y despreciaba!


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

Capítulo 10

— ¡Serena!

La voz de Rei Hino la sobrecogió. Alarmada, alzó la mirada para descubrir a su socia y amiga de pie frente a su escritorio, con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Sí?

Rei la miró como si no supiera si desesperarse o enfadarse con ella.

— ¡Llevo hablándote durante diez minutos y no me has escuchado ni un segundo! —se quejó frustrada.

Serena se ruborizó. Llevaba sucediéndole eso todo el día.

—Perdona. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Serena, algo raro te pasa. ¿Qué es? —le preguntó, curiosa—. ¡Ah, ya lo sé! Se trata de un hombre, ¿verdad? ¡Al fin has encontrado al hombre adecuado! —exclamó, repentinamente deleitada.

—El hombre adecuado ha resultado finalmente ser el hombre equivocado —replicó Serena.

—Vamos, cuéntame todos los detalles... —la urgió, divertida, pero Serena no sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —esbozó una mueca, y al momento Rei dejó de bromear.

— ¿Entonces... realmente has conocido al hombre adecuado?

—Mira, preferiría no hablar de eso ahora.

—Dios mío, lo siento, Serena. Estás muy dolida, ¿verdad?

— ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer? —le preguntó de repente.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que me mueva un poco. Me iré a casa directamente después de la reunión, a no ser que me necesites para algo...

—No —Serena sacudió la cabeza—, no hay nada urgente. Mañana iremos juntas a visitar a esa nueva cliente.

Una vez sola en el despacho, Serena se recostó en su sillón y cerró los ojos, cansada. Apenas había dormido durante las últimas noches. Tenía la sensación de que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que había tenido su último enfrentamiento con Darién. Después de aquella discusión se había quedado en el hospital con Setsuna, escondiendo su dolor, hasta que ella insistió en que regresara a su casa. Para entonces Zafiro ya había salido de cuidados intensivos y estaba evolucionando bien.

No había renunciado a su decisión de arrojarle el collar a la cara, pero no se le había presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por Andrew había averiguado el hotel donde generalmente se alojaba Darién cuando visitaba la ciudad, pero había anulado su reserva. Aquella misma mañana había conseguido el número de teléfono de su casa, pero la mujer que había contestado la llamada, y que se había presentado como la limpiadora, le había dicho que el señor Chiba se encontraba ausente.

Eso podría ser o no verdad, pero conducir hasta Maine, incluso suponiendo que averiguara exactamente su dirección, sería una pérdida de tiempo si realmente estaba ausente y no incomunicado del mundo, como era su costumbre. Frustrada, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su furia. Estuvo trabajando sin descanso durante el resto de la tarde, y ya estaba terminando cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del despacho. Alzó rápidamente la mirada y se quedó paralizada al descubrir a Darién en el umbral. Iba vestido como la primera vez que lo vio, con suéter, vaqueros y cazadora de cuero, tan devastadoramente atractivo como siempre. Con el corazón acelerado y los puños cerrados, Serena se levantó del sillón.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—No hasta que te haya dicho lo que he venido a decirte —se negó Darién, poniéndola aun más furiosa.

—No quiero oír nada. ¡Sal, si no quieres que llame a la policía!

—Escúchame, por favor, Serena —le pidió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque he venido a disculparme —suspiró, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Serena se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. No se había esperado eso. Había querido herirlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió fríamente, intentando recuperarse.

—Lamento lo que sucedió el otro día. Estaba furioso, pero eso no disculpa mi comportamiento.

—No, desde luego —convino con voz ahogada. Un torrente de emoción amenazaba con anegarle el pecho, y parecía que no podía controlarlo.

—No era mi intención decirte eso —suspiró él.

— ¿A qué parte te refieres?

Darién bajó la mirada por un instante.

—A lo del collar —admitió—. Mereció la pena, tal como te dije, pero no por la razón que te sugerí.

—Pues por tu tono parecías sincero.

—Lo sé —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Me habías engañado y yo... llegué a creerme mis propias palabras. Pero sabía que te había hecho daño, y no podía vivir conmigo mismo permitiendo que te creyeras esa mentira.

— ¡No me hiciste ningún daño! —replicó, orgullosa.

—Sí que te lo hice —afirmó arrepentido, y Serena se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, ya te has disculpado, así que ahora puedes marcharte con la conciencia tranquila.

—Aún no. No hasta que te haya explicado por qué reaccioné de esa manera.

—Ya me lo has dicho.

—No del todo —la corrigió—. Pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué crees que me acosté contigo la otra noche?

Serena se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello. De hecho, me gustaría que te marcharas.

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor —insistió Darién.

— ¡Maldito seas! —exclamó, ruborizada—. ¡Te acostaste conmigo para imponerte sobre mí! ¡Dijiste que me tendrías, y así fue!

—Sé lo que dije, pero no te hice el amor por eso —le confesó Darién.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡No había ninguna otra razón!

—Quizá no para ti, pero sí para mí. Te necesitaba. Te deseaba tanto, que creí volverme loco, y perdí la batalla.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, confundida. No le veía sentido a lo que estaba diciendo Darién.

— ¿Qué batalla?

—La única que estuve librando contra mí mismo —admitió con voz ronca—. Si no me hubieras dicho que sí aquella noche, te habría dado el collar diciéndote que te lo habías ganado, porque mi deseo por ti era demasiado poderoso. Me enamoré de ti nada más verte, Serena Tsukino. Esa es la pura verdad.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, incrédula, convencida de que había oído mal.

—He dicho que me enamoré de ti. Eras la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida. Te metiste en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Serena parpadeó varias veces. Lo había dicho. Darién la amaba. Era increíble. Se llevó una mano al corazón; sabía que debía decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. De repente, Darién se volvió para acercarse a la ventana, fijando la mirada en la oscuridad.

—No espero que esto vaya a cambiar nada. Te lo digo porque creo que tienes derecho a saber por qué me enfurecí tanto. Ya lo ves, no fue solo porque me hubieras engañado. Creía que eras la amante de Malachite, y no estaba precisamente orgulloso de sentirme tan atraído por ti. De hecho, estaba muy descontento conmigo mismo. No podía creer que te deseara tanto. Así que disimulé mis verdaderos sentimientos detrás del desprecio pero, como bien sabes, me resultó imposible ignorarte. Te hice el amor porque lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Luego, Zafiro sufrió ese accidente... —aspiró profundamente antes de continuar—: Descubrir que todo lo que habías dicho y hecho no era más que una gran mentira fue algo que no pude asimilar bien en aquel momento. Estaba furioso y dolido contigo. Lo cual era un error, porque tú no tenías manera alguna de saber lo que yo sentía por ti. Era esto lo que había venido a decirte. No te robaré más tiempo.

— ¡Espera! ¿No quieres saber por qué me acosté contigo? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No tienes por qué decirme nada —le advirtió.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí. Yo también me enamoré de ti desde el primer día —reconoció con tono suave, y pudo ver cómo se tensaba por la sorpresa—. En el momento, no me di cuenta. Sabía que me sentía especialmente atraída por ti, y que nadie más me había suscitado esos sentimientos. Y estaba tan furiosa contigo que tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada —sonrió, irónica—. Ya ves, yo también me estaba escondiendo lo que sentía. Cuando lo descubrí, me preocupé todavía más. Intenté guardar las distancias, pero no funcionó.

—Nunca habría podido funcionar —repuso Darién con voz ronca de emoción—. Nos deseábamos demasiado. Todavía te deseo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el momento en que ese deseo llegue a desaparecer.

Serena leyó en sus ojos la prueba irrefutable de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Si ahora te digo que te amo, ¿me creerás? —le preguntó, y Darién se echó a reír de gozo. Parecía tan relajado, se parecía tanto al Darién que siempre había querido llegar a conocer, que el corazón amenazó con rebosarle de dicha—. ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Eso, cariño, es un sí rotundo y definitivo —respondió al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos—. ¿Significa eso que me perdonas?

—Te perdonaré si tú me perdonas a mí —le ofreció ella.

—Tienes un corazón muy generoso, Serena Tsukino. ¡Esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto!


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Amanda Browning s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

******Feliz navidad chicas **

**Seducción en Navidad**

**Epílogo**

MIENTRAS contemplaba la nieve caer, Serena se sonrió. Había sonreído mucho durante los felices seis meses que llevaba casada con Darién. Volvía a ser Navidad, y toda la familia se había congregado para celebrarlo. En aquella ocasión sí que se trataba de un verdadero encuentro familiar. De su familia. Podía ver la maravillosa escena reflejada en el cristal de la ventana.

Zafiro, completamente repuesto del accidente, estaba tumbado en la alfombra jugando al parchís con Yaten y Reika, mientras Michiru, sentada al lado de Haruka, los observaba riendo. Cerca del fuego de la chimenea, Setsuna sonreía a los niños; su nieto más joven se le había quedado dormido en el regazo. Lita y Andrew también se encontraban allí, absolutamente felices. Llevaban mes y medio casados y su luna de miel no presentaba visos de terminar. De repente, Yaten anunció a gritos su triunfo mientras Zafiro reconocía su derrota.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Yaten —admitió, levantándose. Al sorprender a Serena observándolo, le hizo un guiño de complicidad, y ella se echó a reír.

Estaba emocionada de la calidez con que había sido aceptada en la familia. Había esperado alguna resistencia por parte de sus hermanastros, pero lo cierto era que la habían sorprendido. Desde el preciso instante en que se enteraron de que le había salvado la vida a Zafiro, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado por completo. Descubrir que no había sido la amante de su padre, sino que era su hermanastra, había supuesto un fuerte shock para ellos, pero su reacción había sido de inmensa alegría y gratitud. De modo que finalmente Serena había visto realizado su anhelo: formar parte de aquella familia.

Se sobresaltó cuando un par de fuertes brazos se deslizaron de repente por su cintura.

—Otra vez con esa expresión —le murmuró Darién al oído, acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

—Mmm... ¿qué expresión es esa?

—Como si no pudieras estar viviendo una vida más maravillosa.

—Es cierto —alzando una mano, le acarició tiernamente una mejilla—. Tengo una familia, y te tengo a ti. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Darién le capturó la mano y depositó un beso en su palma.

— ¡Oh... oh! —de repente una voz infantil interrumpió aquel momento mágico—. ¡El tío Darién y la tía Serena están haciendo manitas otra vez! —declaró Reika, claramente disgustada.

Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas y, sin comprender el motivo, la niña buscó consuelo en el regazo de su madre. Mientras tanto, Darién miró a su mujer con un brillo apasionado en los ojos.

—Piensa que estamos locos —sonrió.

—Bueno, yo estoy absolutamente loca por ti —le confesó Serena.

—Yo también. ¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad de que se vayan a la cama temprano? —le preguntó Darién mientras veía jugar a sus sobrinos.

—Yo no contaría demasiado con ello —contestó Serena, irónica—. Acuérdate de que estamos en Nochebuena. Pero si te portas bien, te dejaré que desenvuelvas un regalo más tarde... —le prometió con voz ronca.

— ¿Puedo escogerlo yo?

Volviéndose dentro del círculo de sus brazos, Serena se puso de puntillas para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—No. Lo elegiré yo, pero te prometo que no te sentirás decepcionado —añadió antes de alejarse para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

Riendo, Darién la siguió. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. No se sentiría decepcionado por aquella mujer. Intrigado, sí. Sorprendido, continuamente. Deleitado, inevitablemente, pero nunca, jamás, se sentiría decepcionado.

Fin.


End file.
